The Mission of Hellfire
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: An organisation bent on world domination but hidden in the shadows of soceity has kidnapped the X-men. While the students endure countless tortures three men will overcome impossible odds to save them. The Weapon, The Traveller and The Soldier!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the series X-men Evolution and the comics arent mine, none of the characters appearing in this fic are mine apart from two OC's that appear

This is an idea that sort of came to me when I read Agent-G and Slickboy444's fic Hellfire and Brimstone. The Hellfire Club are the main villains along with an OC and their plot is very much the same as their first appearence in the comics while their methods will be quite gruesome like they are in Hellfire and Brimstone. The fic will definately not be as long as Hellfire and Brimstone and might not be as good but its all up to your reviews I suppose. Unlike Hellfire and Brimstone I wont write too graphic scenes of sex or rape but their will be gore which is why I gave it the rating

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 1: Mission Briefing, the start of it all

Training was one of the very few times he felt at peace, whether he was alone or with sparring partners. Often he would repeat the same exercises, it was like repeating the same dance or practicing the same routine. The only difference in this was that he was part of a difference where manoeuvres never got old. Strapped to his arm was a round black shield with edges that were perfect for cutting just like the shield of the war legend. He swung it in exactly the same way the legend did, his stance and technique mirrored his. When he was training he didn't have to worry about the trouble that missions would offer him, he felt at peace and almost happy. It was his own little world and there was only one thing that could interrupt it.

"Agent-226 report to the breathing room" The intercom and alarm echoed in the room.

"Lights on!" He said and suddenly the training room was lit up.

He wore a black mask with red eye lenses and a black suit with grey sleeves. The sleeves were tight and showed off his well toned abs. His boots were black but underneath his laces there was dark grey rubber on the boots. The trousers he wore weren't as tight as his shirt, more based on the trousers that most army men wore except for his bared no camouflage and the sides and back were covered by ragged pieces of cloth hanging off of the belt. His mask had a hole at the top that allowed his thick sandy blonde hair room to be free, a few strands hung loosely over his eyes. The man stood with a slightly slouched neck but his stance was serious and confident. He had long abandoned his true name and life, he was but a man in a mask with a name that wasn't truly his, he was the Soldier.

Throwing down the training shield he walked to the massive slide in door. He pressed a button on the side panel and the door opened revealing several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that were waiting to use the training room. As he walked away from them his sharp hearing detected conversations he didn't really care about.

"Who is that guy?" One young agent asked his peers.

"One of Fury's pet super soldier projects, they say he didn't take the serum and got it all through training and studying other super soldiers moves" A much more experienced agent told them.

He got to the door to the briefing room, ignoring the black haired female agent standing in front of him. She was one of Fury's second in commands, Maria Hill and someone he didn't get on well with. Pressing the side panel buttons he entered the empty briefing room, more of a war room with its map in the centre. Nick Fury stood at the map, his toothpick twitching in his mouth.

"What's the situation Colonel?" Soldier asked.

Fury paused, pressing a few buttons on the computer map to bring up an image of a very familiar mansion in Bayville. Soldier looked at the scenery, which mimicked precisely what it was right now, a wreck.

"At 0300 this morning the Xavier institute suffered an attack by a group we have confirmed to be the Reavers…" Fury began.

* * *

**Six hours ago**

Logan was always the first one awake, always and today was no different. Though it hadn't become a regular occurrence ever since Apocalypse was defeated Logan suffered nightmares, perhaps visions of his past. In the dreams he only experienced flashes, of a mansion perhaps before the beginning of the 20th century, of a rich family with a weak child, the dreams would always end with a pair of bone claws horridly ripping out of the child's knuckles and the boy howling like an animal. He looked at his clock on the side and smiled, 0259, since he was up it was the perfect time to torment the kids with a danger room session at least that's what he thought. Logan got out of bed and looked out of the window. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. It was too late for him to even make sense of the people at the gate as a rocker flew into his room. The explosion shook the mansion and threw Logan out of his room. He landed inside Amara and Boom Boom's room, smoking and growling in pain at his severely burnt skin. Amara's scream echoed in the mansion at the side of Logan, his blood stained the carpet. But slowly his skin began changing back to normal, some of his burnt hair even grew back as he leant against the wall breathing heavily, focusing on using his healing factor. As soon as they heard the explosion and Amara's scream the other students and X-men of the Xavier institute awoke from their sleeps. Kurt and Evan looked out of their window to see men covered in armour, but it only occurred to them that those were actually cybernetic parts of some kind. They saw their guns and without hesitation Evan jumped out of the window. Spikes shot out of his chest and into the barrels of three of the men's guns. Then Spyke slid a bone spear out of his wrist. The two tips of the spear ignited and Evan ran at the soldiers. He slashed one's cybernetic arm off and kicked another in the head. One managed to get a shot off but the bullets merely ricochet off of the boys armour.

"It's the mutant Spyke, undertake disarming manoeuvres for Evan Daniels" One of the soldiers, the apparent leader of the group ordered his troops. "Eric, Daniel, Tanya and Isaac you four block the entrance, Foley, Mason and Maya you scour the dorms, the rest of you cover the rest of the campus including the back, keep your eyes out for the teleported, keep your scramblers on and watch out for Weapon X and X-23"

As soon as the man finished his words X-23 was sent flying out of the mansion. She extended her claws and yelled as she impaled one of the cybernetic soldiers. But much to her surprise instead of blood dripping across the grass she saw oils and circuitry. The man grinned as he ripped off his shirt, revealing a glowing hole on his chest. Before the clone could react a huge beam shot out of the mans chest. The girl yelled as the beam burned most of her skin and ignited her hair. X-23 rolled across the floor screaming in agony, strangely her healing factor wasn't helping to ease the pain or even heal her burning and oily skin. A red beam ripped through the wall of the institute, throwing one of the cybernetic soldiers out of the mansion. Several explosions that were no doubt from Gambit and Boom Boom echoed in the mansion while Colossus, another defector from Magneto's acolytes jumped out of his room. His look of anger sent a chill down the soldier's spines as he began stampeding towards them in his steel form.

"Torch him!!" The leader said.

Three of the soldiers suddenly changed the cybernetic hands into barrels. Intense flames shot out of the guns, consuming Colossus. But Colossus still ran on, punching away any soldier that tried to hold him back.

"My metal form will protect me form anything you throw at me, now I'll chow you all what happens when you hurt my comrades!" Colossus growled, his metal skin was so hot that it actually glowed an orange and red colour.

"Science can stop you, tell me young Rasputin what happens when you dip searing hot metal into water?" The leader asked.

The soldiers cleared way for a man armed with a gun connected to a water tank. A jet of water was fired out of the gun and slammed into Colossus. Piotr's movements began to get slower until eventually he stopped, as still as a statue. Kurt teleported around the campus, smacking any of the soldiers he found. Beast crashed through one of the windows, roaring as he threw two of the soldiers away and smacked another in the face.

"GO NOW!!" He yelled at Rogue, Rahne and Jamie.

The three of them broke off into a run, followed by Roberto. Amara and Bobby changed into their fire and ice form respectively. They aimed their hands and bombarded the soldiers with magma rocks and chunks of ice. Bobby reeled back in shock as one of the ice chunks impaled one of the soldiers who hadn't had his chest cybernetically enhanced. The X-man stayed on the roof, utterly shocked that he had just killed a man. Before Magma could snap him out of his trance one of the soldiers fired a rocket. The tip of the missile was glowing a red-hot colour and as soon as it drilled into Bobby's chest he yelled in pain. Amara reached out to Bobby but the boy fell off of the roof. His fall however was stopped by a net that some of the Soldier's held. One of them pulled the missile out of Bobby's chest and latched a yellow collar onto his neck. Spyke continued to kick and punch any Soldier that attacked him while Jamie sent a few of his multiple men into help.

"They aren't the real ones, kill them!" The leader said, aiming his pistol at Jamie's clones.

Spyke looked in shock as the soldiers gunned down Jamie's clones. This moment of distraction was all one of the soldiers needed to stab him with a taser. Evan yelled in pain before he fell to the floor. At least six soldiers began kicking at him, one actually cracked one of his chest plates while another broke his nose.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Storm yelled.

The weather witches eyes glowed intensively as he unleashed her wrath upon the ones who assaulted her nephew. A lighting bolt crashed into one of the soldiers, blowing up his cybernetics and melting his skin. The leader of the soldiers removed a rubber ball from his pocket. He threw the ball at Storm and much to her surprise the ball suddenly grew into a massive bubble that swallowed Ororo up. Evan could hear his claustrophobic aunt cry out for help, but her screams eventually died down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY AUNT!!" He yelled.

Suddenly volleys of spikes were launched from his body, impaling at least ten of the soldiers and incapacitating many more. The soldiers fired wires into Spyke's armour, shocking him until he fell unconscious.

"**Everyone run away now, they have weapons that can defeat your powers" **Xavier's voice echoed through the minds of the students.

But Xavier's psychic cries were halted when one of the soldiers threw him down the stairs. Cyclops blasted one of the soldiers away from him but looked in shock as his teacher and father figure fell down the stairs. Several darts flew into his shoulder and Scott felt his arm go numb before the tranquilliser knocked him out. Jean tried using her telekinesis to stop the darts flying towards her, but for some reason she couldn't use her TK on those specific objects. She fell to the floor just as Kitty ran through the wall. The soldiers all aimed their tasers and shocked Kitty, knocking her unconscious. Rahne, Roberto, Rogue and Jamie were all knocked unconscious by tranquilliser darts. Tabitha, Sam and Remy were shocked until they fell unconscious. Only Kurt and Logan remained. Wolverine roared as he slashed one of the soldier's throats. Kurt teleported into the mansion, punching one of the soldiers's across the face. Logan carried on slashing and stabbing any soldier who approached him. But eventually Kurt was defeated and Logan was thrown off the cliff by a blast from the cannon cyborg.

* * *

"Our reports confirmed that Logan was thrown off the cliff, most would probably say that that's enough to kill him but I don't think so, he's probably so injured that his body has gone into a coma like state in order to heal, he's done it once before during his time as an agent" Fury explained as he got on with the mission briefing.

"You have people spying on the institute?" Soldier asked.

"Yes, but before you asked we didn't intervene because we don't exist…now onto the details, the group that kidnapped them have been confirmed as the PMC Revear, despite photographic evidence their spokesman Donald Pierce has told us that it was merely a group who had stolen the cybernetic technology and there were several break ins at his factories, but we want you to covertly investigate his company, as well as link up with Logan and find out what he knows then work with him to find out who kidnapped the X-men and rescue them" Fury explained.

"I accept this mission" Soldier said.

"On another note we have some details on the ones who assisted the Reavers, one is a Japanese woman who we have confirmed to be Yuriko Oyama while another who only picked a fight with Logan kept his face covered with a cloak and hood, thought we have confirmed he was wearing some type of armour" Fury explained as Soldier walked over to a suit case.

He opened the suitcase and revealed his equipment, a harness and belt with numerous pockets for grenades and other gadgets. A pair of modified USP pistols with blades replaced the torches. One rifle with a grenade launcher and scope attachment and a wrist device with a red crystal in the centre. And perhaps Soldier's signature weapon, a black broadsword that he would strap to his back. Beside his equipment case was another case. He opened it and revealed Wolverine's old orange and black x-men uniform, the one with the cowl. Also inside the case was an ornate decorated katana with a red handle and scabbard.

"What's this?" Soldier asked.

"A link to Logan's past, it may bring back memories for him or it may not but it will give him a fighting edge against Miss Oyama" Nick said.

Soldier closed the case and stared at his hand for a moment. His hand closed into a fist a habit he did whenever he was beginning a mission. It was a mission that would perhaps prove difficult considering it was most likely a mutant related group that took them, but he had help and even if he didn't saving the X-men was the right thing to do and he was going to see it through till the end.

Next Chapter 2: The Hellfire Club

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, their will be more action in the future. Soldier teams up with Wolverine and another character from the X-men comics who I will introduce in future chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 2: The Hellfire Club

Las Vegas, one of the liveliest cities in America, the perfect spot for clubs. It was a Friday night, and people were looking for the perfect place to party for the weekend. That was where the organisation known as Hellfire came in. The chairman of Shaw industries Sebastian Shaw owned a series of clubs both upper class and the dance and music clubs that teenagers would hang out in. In Las Vegas was the king of them all, a place where only the finest gathered, and obviously in Las Vegas it was a casino, where people gambled and bid for the finest of antiquates, jewellery and even just cars. Sebastian Shaw, a tall imposing man who walked with confidence, his hair was black and well cut, tied up with and 18th century style pony tail just like his clothes, in fact most of the guards and other important members of the club wore 18th century style clothing. Shaw walked through the casino, watching the card and poker games going on, showing a charismatic smile and nodding with respect to those who would come up to him and congratulate him on the party as well as his own business ventures.

He stopped for the rare journalists that would come up to him. Always answering his questions with a charming smile. Most of the questions revolved around the recent work that Shaw was doing with mutants, as well as his publicly revealing himself to be a mutant.

Shaw possessed a very powerful mutation, one that allowed him to absorb kinetic force in order to increase his strength. It could be the force of a punch, a bullet, knife or even energy itself it would only make him stronger. He wasn't the only mutant in the Hellfire club. His best friend and colleague Harry Leland was a mutant with an ability to increase mass, making even a feather weigh a ton, the short and slightly over weight man could be seen talking with a few of the waitresses. Another mutant was Trevor Fitzroy, a green haired man dressed in white clothing; he had the ability to absorb life energy and create portals. Shaw frowned as he laid eyes upon another more arrogant member of the club, though to those of the inner circle she was a terrifying woman. Her name was Selene a pale black haired woman wearing a revealing black costume that included opera style gloves, a cloak and a corset. She smiled as all the men looked at her amazing figure while Sebastian merely huffed.

"**Mr Shaw, the PMC's have managed to retrieve the subjects and several have been put in the dungeon" **A telepathic voice called in his mind.

'Thank you Tessa, now if you could gather the others in my office we can begin the meeting' Shaw thought.

Sebastian walked into his office and waited, Leland entered the room followed shortly thereafter by Fitzroy, Selene and Shaw's assistant Tessa a woman dressed in a similar corset to Selene with black armbands and strange black markings under her eye lids. As the others took seats with Leland helping himself to Shaw's scotch Sebastian tapped his finger on his desk impatiently.

'She's always late' he thought, growling in anger.

The door opened and the inner circle all glared at the woman standing before them. He outfit was just as revealing as Selene's and perhaps more (mainly because of her cup size) though it was instead white and she instead wore a white fur cloak. Her hair hung elegantly over her shoulders and she walked into the room with confidence, coating her lips with her white lipstick.

"Had fun with your toy boy Frost?" Fritzroy asked with a grin.

"Please he's eighteen there's just a four year age gap, I've left him with my girls to indulge himself" Emma Frost said with a smile.

"How goes the Cuckoos training?" Shaw asked, showing a genuine interest in the telepaths that Emma Frost had taken as her students.

"I think that in order to recruit more quickly we should have them each work individually on our new prospects"

"That is why I have gathered you all here, to my surprise Pierce's private army has done its job well, we have captured all but one of the prospects and from what Tessa has told me he wont be interfering" Shaw began to explain what had happened over the last 24 hours and how smoothly things had gone with the private military company the Reavers.

At first glance the Hellfire Club was just a simple place where people would gather but behind it in the Inner circle were much more sinister things. Each member of the Inner Circle took a name based on a chess peace, Trevor Fitzroy was the White Rook, Selene the Black Queen, Leland the Black Bishop, Emma Frost the White Queen and Shaw was the Black King and perhaps soon to be the lords cardinal of the inner circle. The titles were at times based on the actions and attitudes of the members and at times they were passed on to family members. Only Shaw and Leland had inherited their titles, Emma had worked her way to the top while Selene had been the Black Queen since the beginning of the club, which was ever since the start of the Eighteenth century.

The Hellfire Club had remained in the shadows, running crime while Shaw was even a provider for Trask's sentinel project. They had employed private military companies, common criminals and had made a name for themselves in the under world and the political world.

Sebastian rose from his seat and walked towards the bookcase, he pulled out a book and suddenly the case opened like a door, revealing a set of spiral stairs. The Inner circle followed him down the staircase until they reached a dungeon of sorts. Inside the numerous cells were various mutants; notable ones included the Morlocks and even the members of the Brotherhood and even the student body of the institute. Selene licked her lips in delight as the clubs masked guards began to brutally punch Blob, who was now just a man with a ton of fat and muscle.

The inner circle members stopped when they reached the cells of X-23, Cyclops, Jean and Rogue and Iceman.

"Are these the ones?" Leland asked.

"Yes they are the most notable ones, the Boston boy may not look like much but I believe he has the most potential next to Jean Grey" Sebastian explained.

X-23 had been pinned to the wall, her blood running across her arms and onto the floor. Whenever she would drift unconscious the two guard beside her would shock her. Rogue merely looked at her bare hands, having been told by one of the guards that she could now touch. Cyclops was just chained to the wall, with numerous bruises on his chest while Jean was beside him, trying to reach out to him with her hands.

A smile spread across Emma's face as she walked into the cell. She trailed a finger across Scott's chin.

"I had always thought the visor he wore was a bit goofy, but I must say you have quite a good catch here Miss Grey" Jean looked at her with a frown, not liking the way she was touching her boyfriend.

"I'll enjoy taking him away" she added with a smile as Jean thrashed around.

"So your girls will get the other ones and…" Selene said, pausing with a hopeful look at Shaw.

Shaw sighed, "Very well you can have the others, just try not to break them too badly" he said.

"It's good to know that Pierce was good for something" Fitzroy said.

Shaw nodded his head; he never really did like the machine obsessed human Donald Pierce. The man was rich and had been making several breakthroughs in cybernetics but he only saw them as a military invention. While Shaw favoured brute force he also knew that a fortune could be not only selling them to the military but also to hospitals which would boost Shaw's status as a business man and philanthropist. But it was Pierce's inventions and not his.

"I need to pay those private mercenaries for their help, I expect you to begin straight away Emma" Shaw said as he walked away but turned around to add one more thing "I want you to make sure they are completely devoted to the club, make them forget their old lives because who ever breaks first will be the one to kill Xavier and anyone else who cant be broken" he said and walked away leaving Emma to her work.

'Don't worry Sebastian darling, they wont even bat an eyelash when we say the name Xavier, they'll be completely devoted to the club, the dreams of the club will be theirs and they will only scoff that fool Xavier' Emma thought before cupping Scott's face with her hands 'But this young man here…will only be devoted to me!'

Jean widened her eyes in both shock and anger as Emma pressed her lips against Scott's. Before she could yell out one of the guards smacked her round the back of the head.

**Bayville, the Xavier institute**

Police had managed to keep everybody out of the mansion grounds; many voiced their outrage as a black helicopter flew over the mansion. Fury twitched his toothpick and turned to the back of the plane, seeing Soldier pressing his gun against his forehead. It was a habit of his, an oath of sorts that he would complete the mission. As Soldier holstered his weapon Nick gave him a two-fingered salute. Soldier merely gave him a nod of recognition before he jumped out of the chopper. Without a parachute he fell towards the woods, he grabbed one of the branches and swung off it, landing smoothly on the grass without any damage.

Soldier looked towards the ruins of the institute with determination underneath the mask. He had chosen his mission and he would carry it out. The mission had begun but a grander adventure beyond his duty was just beginning.

Next Chapter 3: The missions begin

* * *

Next time Soldier meets up with Wolverine, Emma begins her telepathic seduction while the thrid member of the team up is introduced

See if you can guess who it is :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men or any characters or series assosciated with the title

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 3: The Missions begin

In the darkness of the night Soldier searched the ruined grounds of the institute. He picked up a bolt, possibly from one of the Reavers. There was no serial number or markings to suggest it was from Donald Pierce, but there was only one man who would invest in cybernetically modified humans and that was Donald Pierce. An expert in the field of robotics and a man who Nick fury referred to as a "machine freak" mainly based on a psyche evaluation the man took when he was fifteen, he had suggested that androids were the future of the human race. Soldier then looked to a massive puddle of dried blood, he kneeled down and sniffed it, which means the mercenaries had gotten quite far. Tracing his finger along the wall he saw numerous claw marks, there were two kinds, the three blades of Wolverine's hand and scratches that were spread apart like they were connected to fingers.

'They've gotten quite far, and those claws were obviously Adamantium, there are some bone fragments on that puddle meaning whoever stabbed some body was strong enough to penetrate bone or it was the blade itself' Soldier hypothesised.

He put a hand to his chin, Adamantium was a very hard mineral to come by and if it was discovered it was very hard to shape it and bond it to certain objects, like bone for example. And there was only one expert on Adamantium that S.H.I.E.L.D. had recorded and he was dead since the fifties.

Soldier decided to leave forensics for the experts and the witness. He had been told that Wolverine was residing in one of the caves down by the beachhead. The masked man climbed down the cliff behind the mansion, ignoring the water spraying on his costume until he reached the bottom. He jumped from rock to rock, boulder to boulder, shimmying across ledges until he reached a cave. Soldier had no need for flares, he had night vision and infrared built into his masks eye lenses, but even without those the rising sun made it relatively easy to see in the cave. At the end of the tunnel sat Logan, his shirt had been torn and he was just beginning to awaken.

"Wolverine, if you can hear me then get up, its time we helped find your friends" Soldier said as he walked towards Wolverine.

Logan got up off the floor, growling as his claws slid out. Soldier stopped and put a hand to his sword hilt.

_Elsewhere_

Scott Summers got out of bed, reaching for his ruby quarts lenses the only thing that could hold back his optic blasts. He waited for a moment until he heard the voice of the man who had adopted him.

**"Everyone up, its breakfast time and the new student will be here any moment"**

Scott smiled to himself as he could hear the groans in the rooms beside him. He walked out just as the other first generation students of the institute groggily walked out. One a Native American boy with an Olympic build, his name was John Proudstar a mutant with super strength. Another was a dark skinned girl with black hair and her room mate a blue haired Japanese girl wearing metallic gauntlets on her arms, Monet St Croix and Noriko Ashida were their names respectively. Though Scott was the most eager he knew that there were two who would get to the table before him. He smiled as he felt the two Canadian twins run past him at super speeds.

"Come on you guys we've got a new student coming today" Scott said, giving his fellow students a pep talk that only boosted John's efforts.

"Damn right and we've got to be ready, especially if the girls cute right Scott?" John asked Scott, slapping his back so hard that his glasses fell off.

Xavier sighed as he heard the familiar sound of Scott's optic blasts. But since he was a telepath it was easy to keep the true reasons of the repairs he had to make secret. Yet one thing that puzzled him was why not even the explosion could wake up a certain other student.

"**Shiro…Mr Yoshida get up this instant!" **Xavier called telepathically.

"I'm up already!" An aggravated voice said.

The Japanese boy Shiro Yoshida showed no surprise as he walked past the hole that Scott had put in the roof. After a short breakfast everyone gathered at the school entrance as a taxi parked up near the gate. Noriko kept her hands in the pockets of her cargo trousers while Shiro leant his head on his arms; it was clearly him who wasn't in the mood to be here. But when the new student stepped out even Shiro took a moment to look.

Scott could only speak one word, "Wow!"

"Everyone meet Emma Frost!"

"NOOOO!!" Jean cried out, thrashing around as Emma made her watch.

Emma smiled in delight at Jean's suffering. Scott was still unconscious with Emma holding his head. He muttered a single word.

"Jean!"

While Jean sighed, thinking that there was some hope that the man she loved would never stop loving her. Emma merely growled in anger before reaching into his mind again.

Instead of Scott remembering the red haired, polite and modestly dressed girl he had fallen in love with at first sight, he remembered a charismatic, flirtatious blonde haired teen who dressed provocatively.

"Everyone meet Emma Frost!" Xavier had said.

"Thank you Charles, nice place you have, of course my fathers mansion is bigger" Emma said and Charles shook his head.

"Oh your bad, I'm liking the new girl already" Monet said while Jeanne-Marie giggled.

"Ah but I never did say the gardeners were nice!" Emma said winking at the boys.

'Great, she's cute but sluttish' Shiro thought, anti-social in his opinions as always.

**"And a telepath Shiro darling, who can make Jeanne-Paul's dream come true without you even realising it"**

"Now I'm afraid I have some builders to hire and an old friend to get in touch with, one of you can get out of a danger room session if Emma chooses you do take her on the tour" Xavier explained.

It was only Shiro and Scott who didn't look eager when Emma contemplated who would take her.

"I'll take…you!" Emma said, pointing her finger at Scott who blinked in surprise.

Originally Jean had chosen Monet to take her tour, but she still had connected with Scott. Emma was just making her job quicker and easier by having them share a moment on their first day. While the others left to carry out a danger room exercise, Scott walked Emma through the school showing her the sights.

"Shiro's a good guy he just has a temper, and he's not here at the moment but Mr Cassidy is a good instructor" Scott explained.

Scott blushed a bit as Emma looked at him with lustful eyes. When they reached her room Emma moved closer towards Scott.

"Thanks for the tour, I enjoyed the company!" she said.

"Your welcome, I enjoyed the company too" 'Oh my god I cant believe I just said that' Scott hit himself mentally.

Emma giggled "Don't worry darling first dates are always the hardest, but there is one thing you forgot to do" she said.

"And what's that?" Scott asked with a gulp.

"You want to kiss me, so do I!" Emma said and firmly pressed her lips against Scott's.

'Oh my god, is this really happening?' Scott asked himself as he laid his hands on Emma's waist.

**"It is darling, it is!"**

"Or at least it happened in your head" Emma smiled, rubbing Scott's bruised chest.

The White Queen smiled as she turned to the guards.

"Take her to another cell, we cant have her reminding her boyfriend…I mean my boyfriend what really happened can we?" She asked the guards who emotionlessly nodded their heads.

Meanwhile Shaw met with the private mercenaries he had hired to kidnap the X-men. He had already wired the reward to Pierce who was in charge of the Reavers but the Japanese woman known only by the name lady Deathstrike still stayed. She was a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a brown and white outfit which exposed quite a bit of cleavage and circuitry on her breasts and neck, red hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her finger nails were a silver colour. Beside her was another mercenary who Shaw didn't like but he always got good results, the man was clearly insane or just annoying on some levels, he wore a red and black costume with two swords strapped to his back and many guns clipped to his harness. Some called him the merc with the mouth Deadpool. One other mercenary was the man formerly hired by Hydra Gauntlet, he had survived the explosion caused by X-23 and had a score to settle which was shy he took the job.

The last of the mercenaries was the one who demanded the most money. He stood further away from the others, silver hair hanging loosely over his shoulders, he wore black gauntlets and military style boots as well as a black hockey mask.

"Thanks for the money Shawy, but could you take some pay off of the Voorhees Wannabe over there, he sliced my throat open" Deadpool said, rubbing his neck that had been healed by his healing factor.

The mercenary remained silent, ignoring Deadpool's insults. Shaw walked up the mercenary and handed him a credit card.

"As promised!" Shaw said with his usual charismatic smile.

"Cash!" The mercenary said simply.

Sebastian growled in anger, this particular mercenary was infamous for taking cash on his jobs; he got good results but demanded ridiculous sums on money. But Sebastian could still pay those sums.

"Do keep in mind that you did interfere a bit when you sliced open Deadpool's throat"

"I don't care, I got the job done and you have to pay me the money, or have you forgotten that I know your weakness" The Merc said.

Shaw growled as the Merc leant further back against the wall.

"Very well, cash it is then" Shaw said putting on a smile.

"What about my reward Shaw?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yes yes you can have your personal time with the clone, just be glad that that bitch Viper is now dead Gauntlet, I'm sure she never paid you as much as we do"

"Don't count Hydra out yet Shaw, its as they say cut the head off a Hydra and two more will take its place" The Merc said.

Shaw shook his head, he was familiar with the term but seriously doubted that Hydra was capable of being rebuilt after the damage that X-23 had done to the organisation. Speaking of the clone, Shaw decided that it was time he checked on the Cuckoos progress.

* * *

While the Hellfire club was already making progress Soldier wasn't as Wolverine had been driven feral by his time in a coma. The masked man had his sword drawn as Wolverine ran towards him. Thrusting his claws forward Wolverine cut the mans cheek. Soldier had luckily avoided a major wound by sidestepping at the last second, after this move he span his sword around and slashed Wolverine's right wrist. He then back flipped using the moves he had copied from a Yakuza hunting ninja. Soldier held his sword in a classic samurai style pose as Logan ran at him.

Upon seeing the mans stance an image flashed through the former weapons mind. He saw a Japanese man dressed in silver armour. As the masked man slashed his chest he received another image of the samurai performing the same move. It was then that Logan snapped back to reality, clutching his bleeding chest as his healing factor sealed the wound. Soldier sheathed his sword and crossed his arms as Logan got up off the floor panting.

"The mansion, Kurt!" Logan said widening his eyes in shock as he ran for the cave exit.

"Nightcrawler's body isn't there" Soldier said before Logan could make his exit.

"Did they take it?" Logan asked with a growl, they had already attacked their home now they had the guts and disrespect to take their bodies like trophies.

"Somehow I doubt he was dead to begin with"

"What are you talking about he was stabbed in the chest, I heard his heart stop beating"

"They wouldn't have had any reason to take the body otherwise they would have tried retrieving yours, that and I found a clue at your mansion"

"Just who the hell are you anyway, and how is it your using moves that only Maya and Harada could execute?" Logan asked, glaring at the masked man.

"Photographic reflexes, you don't need a mutation to have a lot of skills" Soldier said.

"Who are you with?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s black ops division, I'm here to help you find the missing students, starting with this clue that has been left, Wagner managed to carve something onto the floor, it was the word of name Fole, now if it's a name then it would be Foley and if it was to be a term it be foul"

"Kurt's a prankster but he wouldn't write something like that at a time like this" Wolverine said.

"I'll call Fury and ask him to search Bayville databases for a Foley" Soldier said.

"You do that, I'll be looking for the punks who took the X-men!" Logan said, walking towards the exit with an aggressive stride.

"Logan wait…we have to work together on this, mindlessly looking around for information wont get us anywhere we have to follow clues that are placed out for us, now Wagner gave us this because he had faith that you would be able to follow these clues, are you going to waste that faith, the least we can do is buy some time looking for more clues while the colonel finds out if there are any Foley's in the area" Soldier explained and this seemed to calm the X-man down for a moment.

"Don't bother, a voice said from the entrance"

Soldier immediately drew his gunblades on instinct and aimed them at the figure standing at the doorway. Logan kept his claws out, looking at the figure and trying to figure out why he seemed familiar. The man standing at the entrance wore a blue suit which lacked one sleeve revealing a metallic arm with the hand covered by a brown glove, on his opposite hand was a blue glove with an X on it, he also wore military style boots and had a futuristic rifle strapped to his back and two pistols strapped to his thighs, around his waist and chest he wore a gold harness and hanging off of his neck was astonishingly enough a rusted grey version of Cyclops's visor. His face was youthful, showing that he was perhaps in his late twenties yet it was hardened as if he had experienced many battles; another astonishing fact was his white hair and the X-shaped scar on his cheek.

Soldier lowered his guns a little as he and Logan felt that they had possibly gained another ally.

Next Chapter 4: Tortured bodies, twisted minds

* * *

Yep the third character of this team up is Cable, the same Cable I introduced in my X-men: academy X fic

Next chapter features a bit more of the Hellfire Club and there plans as well as what they're getting up to with the X-men


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own X-men Evolution or any Marvel comics character

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 4: Tortured bodies, twisted minds

Wolverine stood his ground while Soldier remained motionless but with the mask he wore it was unclear whether or not he was suspicious of this silver haired X-man. Neither of them recognised the young man who had to be twenty-nine at the most. Logan's eyes remained fixed on the X symbol on his harness while Soldier mainly studied his weapons underneath his eye lenses.

"So, what are we waiting for?" The man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

"Call me Cable, I don't really have time to explain but I was in the area and thought you could use some help considering the forces you were dealing with"

"Soldier, though I was given orders to work with Logan I suppose an extra wont be too troublesome, I hope you know how to use that rifle" Soldier said.

Cable's eye glowed a gold colour as the box Soldier carried floated towards him.

"Among other things, having a psychic on your side gives you an edge in finding them" Cable said and Soldier nodded his head.

"Hold up, first explain how it is you have an X-man uniform" Logan said, stepping up to Cable aggressively.

"I could explain but we'd only be wasting time, besides you still need to suit up"

Logan growled as he took the case and opened it. Upon seeing the red sword images flashed inside his mind, of a place in Japan, a pregnant woman, the barrel of a gun and a glowing red star. Logan stumbled across the floor, panting heavily at the intense images; he had felt great rage in one moment where something precious to him was lost.

"What does Fury know about the Muramasa blade?" Logan asked Soldier.

"Only that it is capable of disrupting a healing factor, though I am a little curious how that is possible considering it isn't made of vibranium" he said.

"Its made from a part of Logan's soul" Cable said.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Logan asked in utter shock.

"Get your gear on and we'll get going" Soldier said sternly.

Once Logan was dressed in his costume the three-man squad walked through the woods. Logan kept his senses on high alert in case there were any Reaver's still at the mansion. Soldier meanwhile kept his eyes fixed on the lights in the town of Bayville.

"Joshua Foley lives just a few blocks south of the school in the residential area Worthington road, something's preventing me from reading deep into his memories but his surface thoughts indicate…" Cable stopped to shake his head with a small grin on his face.

Soldier showed no interest in what the teenager was thinking, nor did he show any recognition of the information. The three just kept on walking, neither in front, side by side as they walked with Soldier in the middle, Wolverine at the left and Cable at the right.

"We need to get there quicker…I can only imagine what the others are going through" Wolverine said and with those words Soldier was the first to break off into a run.

Wolverine and Cable followed, outstanded by the base line human's speed. He ran with out flaw, never stumbling over roots or logs at times even swinging off of branches.

'Well what he lacks in mutant power he more than makes up for with skill…and of course some big guns' Logan thought with a smirk as he ran mere feet away from Soldier, seriously being unable to keep up with the man.

* * *

At the Hellfire Club Shaw hosted yet another party, though there was considerably less attending considering Emma was at work. But there were still a large amount of America's finest, even Tony Stark was there albeit being carried out by his bodyguards. While Shaw smiled for the press the rest of the club was getting to work on the Xavier students.

Selene stood in front of a line of the New Mutants, holding in her hand a leather whip, strutting down the line staring at the bare chests and breasts of the young students. Each one of them wore a mutant control collar, something that had been developed by a Scottish scientist, though Selene herself had modified it to instead of blow up, to shock at the push of a button or whenever it was touched. The Black Queen smiled as looks of fear crossed the faces of the younger students Amara, Jamie and Rahne.

"There is a very simple method for hypnosis" Selene began, tracing the whip across the cheeks of each mutant "First the victim must be broken, give up all hope, happiness and dreams, only then would I be able to control each of you, but there have been times when I've been too rough and they've died, lets just hope your that tiny bit stronger, then again there are some of you who we'll have no use of anyway" Selene said, looking to Rahne as she spoke.

Each of the new mutants braced themselves as Selene extended her whip. With one lash red marks appeared on all the children's cheeks. Jamie grinded his teeth together in pain, doing his best to be brave while Amara had tears running down her cheeks. Ray raised his head and outright glared at the woman.

"You bitch, when we get out of here you'll fucking get what's coming to you" The former Morlock growled.

"Oh really, a tough guy?"

"Get me out of these fucking chains and I'll show you" Ray said.

"All right then, boys!" Selene said and with a click of her fingers the two guards left the wall, one of them giving her the control for the chains.

Selene pressed a button and the chains restraining Ray opened. He nodded his head to Bobby and Roberto who nodded and winked respectively. The two guards approached Ray, one of them tried to punch him across the face but though Ray hadn't enjoyed it he remembered his combat training with Logan. He ducked under the swing, punching the man in the stomach, but the other guard smacked him across the head. Ray barged into the second guard, pushing him towards Roberto. Roberto lunged is head forward, head butting the man. Ray then pushed the other towards Bobby, who like Roberto head butted the guard.

"Impressive, breaking you three will certainly be fun" Selene said licking her lips.

"BITCH!!" Ray yelled as he ran at Selene.

He attempted to punch the casual and un concerned Black Queen. But with one surprising move Selene grabbed his arm and with one simple movement of her hand, bent it until it disgustingly hung off its socket. Ray looked at his floppy and broken arm before he cried out in utter agony. Looks of pure concern crossed the faces of the New Mutants while Bobby and Tabitha glared at Selene with a look that could kill.

"Bitch, of course I'm a bitch" Selene said as she walked around Ray's screaming form.

"I'M!" She delivered a hard kick to his stomach, causing him to vomit out blood.

"THE BITCH!" She lifted him off the ground by his hair and drew her arm the back.

"WHOSE IN CHARGE!!" Then she slapped him multiple times across the face as hard as she could, blood splattered across the floor as Ray's head reeled from side to side with every fast and hard slap.

"REMEMBER IT!!" She screamed before throwing Ray's broken form over her head.

Ray slammed into the space next to the door as it opened. Leland walked into the room, looking at Ray's body with a shake of his head.

"Your always so eager Selene, already your giving us bodies that require some attention" Leland tutted.

"He'll need some help, and have the telepaths work on him while he recovers, and tell Phoebe that young Mr Drake is ready for her" Selene said.

The two guards jumped to there feet, each one giving Roberto and Bobby a punch to the chest. They both took Bobby off the wall and dragged him towards a separate room.

"I trust you enjoyed your time with Emma's toy boy girls" Leland said to three girls baring a small resemblance to Emma.

"He wasn't as good as the first time, still at least I get to work with the cute one" Phoebe's sisters Mindee and Celeste nodded with a creepy smile as their eyes glowed a blue colour.

Leland himself could honestly say he was scared by the triplets who shared a hive mind which meant they shared the same view with no sense of individuality and they were just as devious as Emma, after all they were her students. Each of them separated to work on those that they had been given.

* * *

Scott was in heaven, and its was red…no wait white. He didn't know why he was thinking of red when he was with Emma. The two of them had grown close especially when they had entered Bayville high. With Emma's beauty she instantly earned free access into the in crowd, the jocks and plastics. But Emma chose to stay with the friends she made at the institute, including Scott. They were the best of friends and could talk to one another, although they were quickly becoming more than friends with benefits now.

"Our own private heaven in the astral plane, hope you like it" Emma said, her hair was pure white and she wore a white X shape around her breasts like a bikini along with armbands, boots and pantyhose.

Scott himself wore his visor and a simple shirt. The area they stayed in was a place in their mind, which looked like one of the many bedrooms at the Hellfire club.

"I still don't know why we aren't going to the concert with the others, Kurt will probably get in trouble and Rogue hasn't been herself lately" Scott said as Emma approached him.

"A band that no one heard of until they actually came, I have better tastes darling, besides thoughts can be very quick you know, time works differently here" Emma explained as she took Scott's shirt off.

"Weird I would have thought you'd be imagining Matthews muscle" Scott said with a sheepish laugh.

"Girls flirt with the bad guy, it's the smart ones who marry the good guy" Emma said and Scott gulped at the marriage word.

Emma laid her hands on Scott's chest and pushed him onto the bed. The two of them passionately kissed one another, rolling across the bed as they moaned in pleasure.

"**Miss Frost, Mr Summers, as I recall I asked you two to supervise the others at the concert" **Xavier's voice echoed in the plane as the bedroom suddenly disappeared.

Scott snapped awake in his room while Emma merely smiled in hers.

"Ok Professor, we'll get there!" Scott said.

The young man walked down to his car where Emma was already waiting, wearing a white coat over her provocative silver X-men uniform. He climbed onto the drivers seat and put his seat belt on, then started the engine and drove off.

"It's too bad the Professor can spoil our fun so much, I was actually looking forward to a night in" Emma said.

Scott merely kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead; he wasn't really in the mood for small talk right now. But still he felt that he should at least answer her back.

"I actually prefer this, an empty mansion at night kind of reminds me of the time I was a kid in that hospital room, it killed me having to wait for news on my parents, especially with those bandages covering my eyes" he explained.

"You know you don't have to always look at red, park here" Emma said.

"But this is the side of the highway"

"Don't worry, everyone else will just be looking at some deer, park and we'll go over to those trees"

"What for?" Scott asked as he stopped the car.

"I want you to see something" Emma smiled as she got out of the car.

She led him to the deserted forest, where he gasped in astonishment as Emma stripped off, showing him her magnificent body. Emma moved her hands towards Scott's visor, without hesitation he grabbed her wrists.

"Emma stop please, I don't want to hurt you" Scott said in a panic.

Emma hushed as her skin changed into a white diamond material, she slipped off the glasses and Scott's beams struck her. But unlike so many others she still stood, the lights of the beams reflecting off her diamond skin. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck.

"Don't worry darling, you can look at me without harming me, I'm the only one you can look at with your true eyes" Emma whispered.

A smile spread across Scott's face before he tackled Emma to the ground and kissed her. It was cold, but the eldest Summers had never felt happier to be able to look at someone without hurting them.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. She liked sex and toying with men's minds but Cyclops was different, he wasn't a natural born one but he became a leader of men. He was dedicated to Xavier's dream and his friends and Emma admired his Naiveté and strong mind, it was actually taking all her concentration to keep him in the telepathy induced coma as well as altering his memories, she even had to get help from Tessa. All the hard work was giving her a headache, but Emma smiled at the possibility of the end result, a man completely devoted to her as well as taking something away from the Grey girl.

* * *

The trio leant against the trees, hidden from view as Soldier used the binoculars on his lenses to spy on the Foley household. He nodded his head to Wolverine and Cable, a sign that he had spotted Joshua. Joshua Foley was a Fifteen-year-old boy with blonde hair and what Wolverine would describe as "pretty boy features". He was the last person anyone would suspect to be part of a PMC, which was precisely why Soldier suspected him.

"Are you sure about this kid, he's scrawny and I don't smell any cybernetics on him" Wolverine whispered.

"Wagner left him as a clue, right now we need to follow every possible lead, besides something about his body language says that he recently did something questionable" Soldier explained.

Wolverine looked out with his own binoculars and nodded in agreement. Indeed the boy seemed lost in thought, he moved slower than usual and was at the moment just prodding his food at the dinner table while his two parents ate as if everything was normal.

"I agree with Soldier, I know that Foley's a part of that group" Cable said.

"And how would you know that?" Wolverine asked.

"It helps when your well informed" Cable said, tapping his head.

Wolverine shook his head at the telepath while Soldier paid no heed. Though he was a little suspicious about how well informed Cable was, he didn't dwell on it. If he did turn out to be some kind of spy then Soldier would shoot him in the head.

"Ok, lets go, Cable though I don't approve could you use your telepathy to keep his parents from seeing us?" Wolverine asked.

"No…I can only read their surface thoughts, they must be part of that group too" Cable said.

Soldier nodded his head as he began walking to the house.

"Knock them down, but don't kill them!" Soldier said and his two allies nodded as they followed.

The three military trained men rolled across the dirt and crept towards the back door. Soldier removed a lock pick from his belt and after a few seconds of picking opened the door. The three men crept through the corridors of the house. When they reached the corner of the hall Soldier motioned with his finger and Cable and Wolverine ran into the living room. Foley's parents barely had time to squeak as Cable chopped the woman's neck while Wolverine smacked the boys father round the back of the head. Soldier swung his arm, pinning the blonde haired boy against the wall.

"Remember me bub?" Wolverine asked with a grin as he popped his claws.

Josh struggled to get out of Soldier's grip.

"Joshua Foley, several records of time spent in a juvenile hall, cleared of drug dealing charges as well as possession of an unlicensed firearm with intent on armed robbery, you have quite a big track record, almost as big as your fathers gambling debts" Soldier explained, frowning at the boy from beneath his mask.

"I needed the money, for my fathers debts" Josh said in a panic as he kicked his legs around.

"I don't really care about that, what I do care about is who hired you and your friends"

"Tell us and I probably wont force it out of your head, last person I did it to ended up brain dead" Cable said and that cause Josh to tremble even more.

"I don't know who hired us, I'm not that high up in the hierarchy"

"Then who would?" Wolverine asked aggressively.

"Definitely the head of the Private Military Company, Donald Pierce!" Josh said without hesitation.

"Pierce, of course he's the man who recently made a break through in cybernetics" Soldier said, looking down at the floor in realisation but keeping his grip on Josh firm.

"One more question, what were the X-men like when they were captured?" Wolverine asked.

"Most of the others had been bound but some were in bad shape, particularly Beast and that Storm lady, but the other blue buy was close to death after what that claws bitch did to him"

"His name is Kurt!" Wolverine growled, just itching to stab the boy.

"But he was alive and well enough for them to take wasn't he?" Soldier presumed.

"Yes he was, I made sure of that" Josh said, lowering his head.

"What! What did you do?" Wolverine asked.

"He healed him, that is his mutant power after all" Cable said with a grin.

"How the fuck…" though Wolverine stopped once Cable tapped his head.

"I felt guilty and so I decided to use my powers to heal Kurt, though I only healed him to the point where traditional treatments could help him" Josh explained.

Soldier let Josh go, but instead of running the boy just stood there. The masked man looked at him, intimidating the boy with a firm expression underneath his mask.

"You get the hell out of that shit, and you help us" Wolverine said, saying the words that Soldier was no doubt going to say.

"Come on, let's go!" Soldier said as the three men moved towards the kitchen.

Josh looked at the floor, thinking for a moment before he followed. Soldier and Wolverine's eyes widened as they heard a clicking sound. Suddenly a beam tore through the wall, cutting through Josh's chest.

"YOU TWO DEAL WITH THEM I'LL GET JOSH OUT OF HERE!!" Soldier yelled.

"NO I'LL DEAL WITH THE BOY!!" Cable yelled as he ran to Josh's side.

Another beam tore through the wall, but was deflected by Cable's metallic arm. Soldier drew his pistols while Wolverine popped his claws. A snake like metallic blur rushed out of the living room while another beam tore through the wall. This beam slammed into Wolverine, burning his skin and throwing him through the kitchen window. Soldier's ears twitched as he heard the sound of a tail. A metal tail sliced through the wall and Soldier rolled across the ground, dodging the blade like tail. He aimed his guns in the living room and paid no heed to the figure standing before him. It was Josh's father, only now veins were popping on his head while his eyes glowed a red colour. Replacing his left arm was a massive metal cannon while his right arm was expanding and the skin tore to reveal a metal hand with a square shaped shield covering exposed wires and circuitry.

Cable picked up Josh and jumped out of the window. A square slid out of his robotic arm and numerous text and numbers ran across it.

"Computer, body slide to the nearest hospital immediately" Cable said.

In an instant numerous metallic rings ran over Cable's form and in a flash he disappeared. Mere seconds later he reappeared again inside a hospital reception. He laid Josh down on the nearest stretcher.

"Hey, got shot by a giant laser in the chest, just keep his heart beating and he'll be fine, bye now!" Cable said before teleporting back to the house.

Josh's father fired at Soldier, who leant back and fired his pistols. The bullets hit the man in the chest, revealing cybernetics on his lungs and around his heart,

"WE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! AND NOW THAT BOY…NO THAT MONSTER HAS FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!!" The man yelled.

"HE'S YOUR SON!!" Soldier yelled back.

"HE'S JUST ANOTHER FREAK! AN ABOMINATION OF CELLS!!" Josh's mother yelled.

The metallic tail sliced through the wall again and Soldier put his hands to his head. He was thrown out of the house along with the door, landing just beside Cable who had just arrived.

"You ok Soldier?" Cable asked.

The masked man ignored the question and got up off the floor. Blood dripped onto the floor and Cable stared at the cuts on Soldier's wrists. As Josh's mother slivered outside, revealing a metal tail replacing her legs and twin Gatling guns replacing her hands.

"An image inducer!" Cable presumed.

"No, Nanotech and artificial skin, S.H.I.E.L.D. uses similar technology" Soldier said before he ran forward.

He activated the device on his wrist, creating a blue shield of pure energy. Like a solid Adamantium shield it blocked the bullets that were sent flying at Soldier. Cable rolled across the floor, using his TK to shield himself as best he could. The enigma quickly took out his rifle and fired. A massive beam flew out of the futuristic weapon, but the snake like cyborg slid out of the way. She then lashed out at Soldier, who blocked with his shield and fired a bullet at her head. More skin ripped off, revealing the left side of her face had been converted into a cyborg scope.

"You people make me sick, your son has a beautiful gift and you try killing him, and to top it all off you turn something which is supposed to be used to help people into a weapon" Cable growled as he fired again, this time straight through the house window, blowing off Mr Foley's leg.

"WE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR THAT ORGANISATION IN ORDER TO GET THEM WHAT THEY WANTED AND NOW THE BOYS FUCKED EVERYTHING UP! HE DESERVES TO DIE!!" Mrs Foley yelled.

"Deserves…DESERVES! THEN YOU DESERVE THIS!!" Soldier yelled.

Cable looked in astonishment as Soldier ran at the snake like cyborg. Like Captain America he slammed his shield into her face, then stabbed his gun blade into her chest. He fired not once but ten times into her belly, sending her stumbling back.

"SOLDIER WATCH OUT!!" Cable yelled.

But his warning was too late as the woman's tail slashed Soldier across the back. But that didn't stop him as he stomped the woman into the ground then back flipper back.

Cable looked at the vicious cut on Soldier's back then used his TK to protect himself and the masked man from the cannon and Gatling fire. Soldier shook his head as if he had been in a daze. He fell to the floor, clutching his head before he looked back up.

"BASTARD IF I DIE I'LL TAKE YOU DISGUSTING RACE TRAITORS WITH ME!!" The woman yelled.

"WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER!!" Mr Foley yelled as he hopped out of the window.

"As anyone told you YOU YELL LIKE A FAG!!" The cyborgs looked up as soon as they heard Wolverine roar.

His mask had been burned and singe marks were on his skin and costume. He had climbed up the roof of the house and landed in front of Mrs Foley. The woman screamed as Wolverine sliced her arms off. A mixture of oil, blood and circuitry ran across the earth as Mrs Foley slithered back. She lashed out with her tail, cutting Wolverine across the chest. The X-man grabbed her tail, which cut into his gloves and flesh but not his steel bones. He swung her around and around until he released his grip, hammer throwing him straight into Mr Foley.

"NOW CABLE!!" Logan yelled.

Cable aimed his rifle and with precise and accurate aim fired, blasting straight through the two Cyborg's heads. Wolverine knelt on the floor, letting his healing factor get to work on the bruises and the cuts. Cable offered his hand to help Soldier up, but he ignored it and got up by himself, deactivating his shield and reloading his empty pistols.

"Are you going to be ok Soldier, you got some vicious wounds in that fight" Cable said,

"I just need a minute alone, so I can dress and bandage the wounds" Soldier said as he walked towards the house. "Oh wait, what's going to happen to the Foley boy?"

"If his heart beat reaches a certain point he'll be able to heal himself, but as for his parents trying to kill him there's only one group that can help him get over it" Cable said and both Soldier and Wolverine nodded their heads before the former retreated into the house.

He removed his shirt and removed the medical kit from his belt. Reaching into the pack he removed some disinfectant and some bandages. He rubbed the oil into the cuts on his back and arms, then began bandaging his wrists and wrapping another bandage across his body. After putting his shirt back on Solider walked towards the mirror set above the fireplace. His hands crept towards the edge of his mask; he slipped the mask off and held onto it tight. Whenever he was alone he would look at himself like this in the mirror, whenever he had acted like he had with the Foley boys parents he would look at his true face. It's believed that everyone wears mask, Soldier's was both literal and metaphorical. He smashed his fist into the mirror before slipping the mask back on and walking out of the house.

Next Chapter 5: Those who break and those who wont

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Josh/Elixir will probably have a role later on in the story. Next chapter we'll see more of the Hellfire club than the trio, which means some more of Emma's manipulation, the Cuckoos beginning their manipulation of some of the X-men and Selene breaking the rest. I'll try to make things even more brutal next chapters just to show how ruthless the Hellfire club are as well as the punishment that the X-men and especially Soldier can endure


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

The Ratings M-Early warning I'm very bad at writing sex scenes (albeit a very short one with little detail, in fact you might not evne class it as a sex scene)

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 4: Those who break and those who wont

Shaw's office, the meeting room of the Hellfire club. And at the moment Shaw wasn't in a good mood, for he had just discovered some very disturbing news. Tessa was the first to arrive as usual.

"Do you have the records?" Shaw asked.

"Yes sir, here they are!" The pale woman said as she put a file on Shaw's desk.

"Ah thank you Tessa, I don't know what I'd do without you" Shaw said, getting off his seat and grabbing the woman's bare shoulders.

Tessa remained still as Shaw firmly pressed his lips against hers.

"Is this a bad time or should we come back later?" Leland asked as he and Fitzroy entered the room, both men smirking at the intimate moment.

"No don't worry, where is Emma and Selene?"

"Selene is with her toy boy and surprisingly Emma's still with the Summer's boy, she's growing quite attracted him, its almost disturbing" Fitzroy explained as he took a seat near the fireplace.

"Then we'll start the meeting without them" Shaw said, taking his hands off Tessa and sitting on his chair.

A stern expression crossed the mans face as he explained to his two colleagues what had happened over the past few hours concerning Wolverine, Cable and Soldier. Though he had little detail on Cable Shaw had always heard rumours of a masked man within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s black ops. He had numerous spies within the organisation but they had all only heard rumours of the masked man known only as Soldier, a man with photographic reflexes and suicidal recklessness and determination.

The two men Fitzroy and Leland both had looks of concern for they too had heard of Soldier's reputation as a man who never gave up and always fulfilled the parameters of his mission. And there was Wolverine, Adamantium claws and military training not to mention his healing factor, and who knew what Cable was fully capable of.

"Though on a much more positive note it seems we have discovered a possible new recruit" Shaw said, replacing his frown with a smile.

"Oh do tell!" Fitzroy said.

"The Reaver Josh Foley, it seems he is a mutant and apparently one with Omega level potential, a healer it seems, why if not for him the Wagner boy would be dead" Shaw explained.

"So we could make him one of our pawns like the others?" Leland asked.

"I have a very simple plan Harry, this new mutant team of Xavier's will all become pawns of the club along with Spyke, Gambit, Colossus, Shadowcat and the Brotherhood, several positions in the Club have become available, once he has been broken young Mr Drake will be declared the White Knight, Munroe will become the white Rook while you Fitzroy will receive the new position of White King"

"Why thank you Sebastian, what of Summers, X-23 the Grey and that southern girl?" Fitzroy asked.

"Yes and Magneto what becomes of him?" Leland asked.

"He will meet the same fate as Xavier, he is a man that can't be manipulated…as for Summers he will become the new Red Knight while X-23 and Rogue become the Red Bishop and Red Rook respectively and Jean Grey will become the Red Queen"

It was then that Selene and Emma entered the room, both women standing tall and proud.

"I trust your games are going well?" Shaw asked.

"Very good progress with the Summer's boy, alls I need to do is one more thing and then the Cuckoos can get to work on the Grey girl, as for the Cuckoos progress the Drake boy is a stubborn one as well as that X-23 girl, but with the Drake boy they just need to pick in the right place, carefully manipulate some memories and make some promises that Xavier couldn't keep, but the Rogue is a much easier task, her ability to touch is all that needs to be exploited" Emma explained and Shaw smiled at the woman's progress.

"Well I've been having some fun with the New Mutants, the Russian and Cajun are trouble but fun, the Kitty cat was too easy and so was the Scottish girl and the blob, its only a matter of time before I break them completely and convert them, I have yet to start on the others though there is something I am rather concerned with concerning Magneto's daughter"

"She is right, I also share some concerns" Tessa cut in, earning a glare from the Black Queen.

"As I was saying her mental state is cause for concern…if not for Masterminds manipulations her severe hatred of her father would have continued" Selene began "She has powers beyond her father and even Xavier, her mother is gone and her father spends more time on his plots then on his children…she has the ability to alter probabilities but I think in time and with training she will soon be able to manipulate reality itself" Selene's expression darkened while Shaw only grew more curious. "I know that look Sebastian and I say we kill her quickly, such power as that is too much and it will shatter her mind, and in return she will decimate this reality"

"She is correct, I have looked inside her mind myself and she is indeed damaged" Sage said.

"Very well then, still I want to see how far we can get with a mixture of torture and therapy, I still believe we can make use of her, if not then you'll get your chance to kill her yourself Selene" Sebastian said, inwardly shuddering as the woman licked her lips.

* * *

Daylight had already passed and the three men walked through the streets, keeping their eyes open for any trouble in case they were ambushed.

'How much longer until you can use your teleportation gate Cable?' Soldier asked with a thought, Cable himself was communicating through telepathy and fooling the perceptions of the crowd, who all saw the three men as nothing more than regular citizens like themselves with faces they saw everyday in the crowd.

**"Sorry Soldier, it still needs thirty minutes to charge, we could get something to eat and save our strength"**

'I don't need R and R' Wolverine thought.

'I already took some rations earlier and my wounds are fine'

"**I can understand Logan but you're a stubborn bastard Soldier!"**

'There's a mission to complete and I cant rest until its done' Soldier thought as he walked on ahead of the two mutants.

'Hey Cable, what do you make of this Soldier guy?'

**"I know he can be trusted, I don't need "intuition" to know that he's a good man"**

* * *

The Hellfire Club dungeon, never before had Kitty Pryde been so helpless, even her faith couldn't help her escape from this. She laid curled up in a ball, her clothes ripped with cuts and bruises across her back and her hair as messy as it could get. For a long time she had lived a sheltered life, with good friends, believing in her religion and always having faith that god had a grander plan. Similar thoughts had ran through Rahne's head, as she too once had strong religious faith. But both girls had been broken, isolated from their friends and whipped cruelly by Selene. While Kitty had a mutant control collar strapped tightly to her neck, Rahne was in her wolf form, howling for some kind of help. They were on the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHH!!" The Deathly yell echoed through the dungeons.

Each mutant that was being held by the club shook in fear for what awaited them. Gambit, the Cajun thief, former Acolyte and free spirit was strapped to a torture chair. It was a device that Selene requested Pierce to make. While the victim was strapped to the chair, mechanical claws at the back of the seat would continually dig deeper and deeper into the victims back, while a TV screen flashed Hellfire propaganda.

"We mutants are the future little Cajun, we're are destined to inherit this earth from the humans, you can be a citizen of this new world era" Selene began, walking in between the screen at regular intervals, mostly so she could get a look at Remy's handsome face. "But to be a citizen you have to give something back, you have to give yourself completely to the clubs vision, of a world in which the strong rule"

"You mean a world of peace that's been achieved through murder and manipulation, fuck you!" Gambit growled in between his grunts of pain.

"Peace is peace no matter how it is achieved, look at Iraq, the Americans freed it from Sadam's grip, but now its worse then ever, peace is about order and we will bring order to the whole world, it doesn't matter if a few insignificant specks are squashed in the process" Selene said back. "As this clip says, mutants are superior so they must naturally rule over humans"

"No one is superior….NO ONE IS SUPERIOR!!" Gambit yelled out so that the people outside could hear him.

"Oh so your one of Xavier's naïve fools now, believing that everyone on this planet is equal and that one day humanity will accept one another's existence…Naïve retard" Selene spat on Gambit's face, but still he carried on.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE WILL ACCEPT US BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IS A HUMAN WHO ACCEPTS EVERYONE WHO PASSES ON HIS LOVE TOWARDS OTHERS! I BELIEVE THAT OUR ACTIONS AND XAVIER'S DREAM CAN INSPIRE OTHERS TO ACCEPT THAT WHICH THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!!"

"YOU'RE A FOOL!!" Selene screamed, slapping the Cajun across the head.

She pushed his cheeks together, and Gambit felt a sensation run across his body, as if he was being drained of his life, but still he pushed forward.

"REMY USED TO BELIEVE THAT IF HE DID HIS OWN THING HE'D BE FINE! BUT SOMEONE TAUGHT ME THAT THE RIGHT THING TO DO IS FIGHT FOR A DREAM! I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH XAVIER'S DREAM AND THE X-MEN AND THAT BEAUTIFUL RIVER MOUSE!!" Gambit cried out.

Selene moaned as Gambit bit her fingers, so hard that he drew blood. The Black Queen slapped the Cajun across the face and pushed a button on the console behind her, the TV screen went off and more mechanical arms began to prod the Cajun with tasers.

"I think another few hours will be good enough for the young man don't you?" Selene asked the girl beside her, who nodded her head and licked her chops.

"Don't worry Mistress, I'll make sure he knows that the lord Imperial's ambition is the future" the girl said.

"The Lords cardinal, after all your talk Black Queen it seems your just a pawn too" Gambit said with a smirk.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!!" Selene yelled, punching the girl across the mouth.

"I'm sorry lady Selene it just slipped out of my mouth" the woman said, scurrying back in pure fear.

Gambit glared at the moment as Selene began to savagely beat the poor girl up. He closed his eyes as he heard a sickening crack.

"Well…its good to be rid of that girl, sure she was good at torture but her coffee sucked…it's a shame really, you should have seen how innocent she was when her parents made her attend Frost's school in Massachusetts…but she was destined to become this, a pawn of the club and a citizen of the order it will create" Selene explained.

"Yeah go ahead bitch…. GET COCKY AND OVERCONFIDENT BUT JUST YOU WAIT SOMEONE WILL COME! NOT ONE PERSON YOU KILLED WILL GO UNACCOUNTED FOR! IF NOT THE X-MEN THEN SOMEONE ELSE OUT THERE WILL STOP YOU JUST LIKE THEY STOPPED HITLER AND SADAM! YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY THE GOOD THAT'LL ALWAYS BE IN THIS WORLD!!" Gambit yelled before the tasers began to shock him again.

The Cajun's yells and words of passion had touched some of those who would not break. Each one of them was filled with a new resolve, inspired by the Cajun's courage. But unfortunately there were those who inevitably would break.

"_Your pathetic, your sister is unstable…why cant you see that Pietro?" Magneto had asked his son after they had dumped Wanda at the mental institute. _

"_But she's family, cant we find someone else who can help, I read they had magicians in the Wundergore Mountains" Little Pietro had said._

"_That place is filled with insignificant beings"_

"_But we have to save Wanda!"_

_  
"QUIET BOY!!" Replacing Eric's coat and shirt was his armour and helmet._

_He slapped his son across the face, stomping on his knees._

"_Your no son of mine, your just another pathetic speck in the world I'll create" Magneto had said as he flew away._

_In one of the few times of his life Pietro sat on the ground crying. He felt the rain spray across his body, but that feeling was soon gone. Young Pietro looked up to see a tall imposing man holding a umbrella over him. A kind smile crossed the lips of Sebastian Shaw as he offered the boy his hand._

"_Come now young Pietro, why don't we go and collect your sister" Shaw said._

_Pietro Lensherr, or Pietro Shaw as he came to call himself accepted the mans invitation. They got his sister out of the institute and the rest became history. _

Sage walked out of Pietro's cell with the boy and his sister beside her. She still had doubts about Wanda, considering how much power she could wield. Selene was eager to kill her, but Sage was willing to kill any of the children here, if it meant they didn't have to suffer under Shaw and Selene's influence. While Selene had opted for a "we're the inheritors" strategy with the strong ones of the X-men and brotherhood she also chose another strategy for the weaker of the mutants. She tormented them; especially Kitty and Rahne, made them feel completely insignificant. Sage had to contain her anger as Selene dragged Kitty across the floor, by her hair.

"Really dear that style doesn't suit you" Selene said as she opened the door to another torture chamber.

Upon seeing what awaited her Kitty immediately began struggling out of Selene's grip. It was a chair, the kind that you would see at a barbers. And beside it was a tray with several blood stained scissors, wire cutters and an electric razor.

"No please, please don't I beg of you" Kitty moaned and screamed out when Selene threw her on the chair. "PLEASE STOP!!" she screamed and screamed.

Three of the Hellfire clubs guards held her by the wrists and legs while Selene held her neck. The woman smiled as tears ran down Kitty's face. Her scream echoed through the dungeon, covering up the buzzing of the razor. Selene made no effort to be gentle, practically digging the electronic razor into the mop of brown hair. Kitty closed her eyes as Selene shoved the mirror in her face.

"Look at yourself little cat, this is what you are, an insignificant pawn in the grand order of Hellfire…now tell me what are you?"

"An…insignificant pawn in the grand order of the Hellfire club, I serve the kings and queens and knights of the Hellfire club, and the word of Lord Imperial is the word of god himself" Kitty said in an emotionless tone, only amplified by the telepath that was inside the room.

Sage shook her head in disgust as she walked on.

Shaw had recruited all manner of men into his organisation. But none so mysterious, as sickening or perhaps sinister as Nathaniel Essex. He was a mutant himself, with incredible regenerative abilities. Because of this it was impossible to estimate his age. He was the resident scientist of the club, an expert in genetics and theories of evolution. Though experimentation he had incorporated other abilities such metamorphosis and energy manipulation into his being, and because of this his appearance was like that of pure evil, pale white skin, eyes that always glowed red and a red diamond shape on his forehead as well as a pair of fangs. Sebastian walked through the mans lab in disgust at the numerous brains and mixed animals floating around in the tubes of Essex's lab. Essex's ears twitched as Shaw walked towards him, he put down his clipboard and turned to the Black King.

"Nathan how goes your work?" Shaw asked in mild interest.

"I must admit Selene's mix of magic helped a little bit, they adapted to the genetic splicing even better than I had hoped, especially mister Worthington…in fact just another few minutes in the chamber and they'll be done" Essex explained.

"Emma was wondering if you'd be able to experiment on Scott for her, she does hate looking at that visor he wears"

"Stupid vain woman, get her to use her telepathy to block out the part of his brain that controls his powers, experimenting would only reduce his power, power that could be use to make you stronger than you ever been I might add"

"Yes of course whatever was I thinking" Shaw said with a smirk while Essex laughed. "Now show them to me!"

"Of course!" Essex said with a smile as he pressed a few buttons on the console.

The three chambers beside Essex slowly began to open and the scientist smiled at his work. A man in a black suit stepped out of one chamber, and spread out a menacing pair of huge steel wings, it was Warren, or Angel as he had once been known as, his expression was one of pure hate for the life he had once led, his eyes had gone bloody red while his skin had changed to a dark blue colour. The ground practically shook as a metallic boot slammed into the ground. Standing eight feet tall was the steel giant Piotr Rasputin, but while he had previously displayed some innocent and calmness, this Colossus was bigger, shirtless with metallic spikes sticking out of his shoulders and spines while his face had been shaped into a bestial mask with glowing red eyes. Electricity crackled as the third chamber opened and a being of pure electricity stepped onto the floor.

"Berserker, Angel and Colossus, exactly the kind of pawns the Lord Imperial was looking for am I right?" Essex asked.

"You've certainly outdone yourself this time Nathan, you've earned yourself the Darkholme woman, she is a whore after all" Shaw said as he walked out of the room.

Each one of the former X-men had new expressions on their faces. No longer would they smile or cry, only remain as they were, filled with rage and hatred for the enemies of the Hellfire Club.

* * *

Scott was completely clueless, Emma had shaped his mind well. Though it was difficult to make him give up Xavier's dream, Emma did at least make him give up on Jean. He now stood completely naked in Emma's room.

"Ta-da!" Emma said playfully, pulling a white cloth off of the present that the club had made for Scott.

It was a new uniform made by Pierce from Emma's designs. They had made a suit of ruby quarts armour that would regulate Scott's powers into his hands. It was a red colour which Emma had ordered to have some areas of his chest and arms exposed, two straps connected the chest and shoulder armour to his waist clothing and boots. His helmet had white-eye lenses and covered his whole head apart from his mouth and was connected to his shoulder plates, which had special circuits inside them that ran the optic energy into Scott's hands.

"Thank you Emma!" Scott said.

"It was nothing Erik" Emma said, running a finger across Scott's chest.

"Erik" Scott said with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh come now darling, don't tell me you've forgotten your own name" Emma said. "You've been so kind to me over the years, you're my best friend and the man who I love…I'd to show you how much I appreciate that love" Emma put her hands to Scott's head.

Scott didn't even flinch as Emma removed his glasses and began to passionately kiss him. He moved his hands to the laces on Emma's corset and began to undo it. Both lovers or at least in their minds smiled at one another as Scott threw away the cloak and corset. Emma ran her hands through Scott's hair, kissing his head as he squeezed her breasts, kissing them as well as the woman's neck. Scott threw Emma onto the bed, ripping off her panties. With foreplay out of the way Emma moaned in pleasure as Scott slowly began their sex. In his mind he had already made love to a woman, but for the club this was a vital part in breaking Jean. Emma didn't complain as wrapped her legs around Scott's waist and ran her hands over his back as he kissed her neck.

"Emma…I love you!" Scott said as they continued to make love.

Jean opened her eyes with a gasp, she hugged her shoulders at the last things she had seen through her mental link with Scott.

"No it can't be…he cant…oh Scott!" Jean whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

Cable looked up at the sky and his two comrades looked at him strangely.

"Cable, what's wrong?" Soldier asked.

"We'd better pick up the pace guys, lets get to Pierce's and get some answers" Cable said, a look of pure anger crossing his face as his eyes glowed and intense yellow colour. 'Don't worry Mother…I might not know where you are but I promise you I'll find out…and when I find whoever seduced dad I'll kill her' Cable thought as he walked on ahead of Soldier and Wolverine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the newest additions to the club" Shaw began.

The other members of the club smiled as Shaw revealed their pawns, Shadowcat, now a shadow of her former self as the red pawn, Wolfsbane, more of a dog than a red pawn, Quicksilver and Toad the Black Pawns, and Storm, with shaved punk styled hair and clothing she was the White pawn. Both Rogue and Wanda stood proud in clothes similar to Emma's but red. They were both servants of the Hellfire club. Emma walked into the room followed by Scott…or as he now went by Erik the Red.

Next Chapter 5: A talk with Donald Pierce

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, if your a fan of the Jean/Scott pairing please dont be offended in the path I'm taking with the character because I'm a fan of JOTT too (in my opinion its the right pairing damn 616) anyway some of the X-men and brotherhood havent broken yet...yet being a key word here, next chapter will bring us back to our rescuers as they pay Donald Pierce a visit. Review if you want to telling me what your thoughts are


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

Another chapter that features a lemon (or at least my attempt at a lemom)

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 6: A little talk with pierce

Thirty minutes had passed since they had left the border of Bayville and Cable's teleportation gate had been fully recharged.

"Computer, body slide to the Pierce industries main building in Manhattan" Cable spoke into the cube that slid out of his arm.

Multiple rings appeared around Cable, Soldier and Wolverine before the three of them disappeared and reappeared in a dark room.

"Where the fuck did your stupid teleport thing drop us?" Wolverine asked.

"According to the blueprints I downloaded we're in a storage closest just a few rooms away from Pierce's office" Cable said.

"Then lets go!" Soldier spoke sternly.

The three men were the type that would obviously attract attention, but because of Cable's psychic abilities they managed to pass by the office workers and guards easily as they got to Pierce's office/home considering it looked more like a hotel room. Wolverine sniffed around for any other scents and began creeping around the room. Soldier and Cable also followed suite, keeping their guard up in case anything happened. Cable peeked round the corner of the room and saw Pierce, just finishing changing into his business suit. Donald Pierce was a skinny man with rough blond hair and eyes that showed he was a workaholic. Cable crouched and rolled across the floor, deliberately making a noise that would attract Pierce's attention. Donald walked out of his bedroom to investigate, meeting an Adamantium boned fist on his way out.

When Donald Pierce returned to the world of the conscious he gasped at the three people he saw.

"The cameras!" Pierce said.

"Are currently seeing you on the toilet, being a telepath and technopath has its advantages" Cable said.

"Cable cant read your mind, so that already tells us that another telepath more powerful than him has placed blocks in your mind" Soldier said, leaning against the wall while Wolverine eagerly scraped his claws together.

"And your going to tell us who bub" Wolverine growled.

Wolverine stood over Pierce, his normally intimidating appearance not fazing the billionaire. The Canadian frowned as he crouched to the floor, his eyes on Piece's fancy shoes. He didn't even bother to ask a question as he stabbed both claws into Pierce's feet. Pierce yelped as Wolverine pulled the claws out, his blood flowing across the floor. With three holes in each of his feet, Pierce could only moan in pain.

"Now, where are they?" Logan asked fiercely.

"Fuck you!" Pierce muttered before spitting in Logan's eye.

Logan didn't bother wiping the flem as he stepped on Pierce's feet. The billionaire yelled in agony as Wolverine put all his weight into his wounds. Soldier stepped away from the wall and took the blade out of his gun. He stabbed the blade into Pierce's desk and put the magazine in his pack. First, Soldier put a single bullet in the chamber of his pistol and pressed the barrel against Pierce's hand.

"Tell us where the X-men are, or I'll pull the trigger and this bullet will tear through your hand and stop in the middle of your thigh, the bullet isn't very dirty so it wont infect you, however since it is in the centre of your leg you will experience great pain when I squeeze it" Soldier explained but Pierce remained silent.

For a moment Soldier stayed still before he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight through Pierce's hand and encased itself in his thighbone. Blood and marrow flowed out of the wound and Pierce screamed in agony as Soldier squeezed the mans leg. Then Soldier picked him up off the chair and slammed his head into the desk before throwing him towards the window. Pierce's head smashed into the window, leaving a small crack. Cable dragged Pierce across the room by his leg, taking no care so that Pierce's face would hit the desk leg.

"Where are they?" Cable asked calmly.

"You might as well put a bullet in my head because I'll be dead if I talk anyway" Pierce said.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" Wolverine yelled, lifting Pierce up by his neck.

He slammed the man into the wall and dug his fingers into his neck, grabbing his Adam's apple with his thumb and middle finger. Pierce muttered something that was likely an insult to Logan.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" Wolverine yelled once again, head butting the man and dropping him to the floor.

Pierce tried crawling away, but Soldier stamped on his bleeding thigh. Soldier grabbed Donald by his hair and stabbed his knife into his shoulder. Then Soldier dug his hand into the gash, pulling on whatever he could find.

"Tell us where they are" Soldier ordered but still Pierce did not talk.

Soldier dropped the man to the floor and removed is gloves. He punched Pierce across the face with his left, and used his right to squeeze his groin.

"Tell us where they are!" He said with a little bit more force this time.

"Go to hell filth, those children are going to break, then they're going to kill you, that is if they don't kill themselves just to get out of the pain" Pierce said weakly.

Soldier punched Pierce again, and again and again and again with both hands.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!" Soldier yelled.

Soldier dragged Pierce across the floor, elbowing the cracked window, completely shattering it. He bent Pierce's arms to the point when they snapped and walked towards the edge of the window. Soldier dangled Pierce over the edge, letting him have a good look at the cars below.

"Your one of those people who bleed the world dry, people give all their knowledge to you and you take credit for their advances, turning what they use to replace what is lost as weapons and selling it to a government that is irresponsible with power, you've even made your own wars so that you can profit from an arms race" Soldier explained as he loosened his grip on Pierce's heel.

"I think Soldier's point is that no one will care whether you live or die, except the people that have to clear your brain matter up" Cable said.

"So quit stalling and tell us where the fuck my friends are!" Wolverine ordered.

* * *

Back in Vegas, in the halls of the Hellfire club Tessa stood writing on her electronic notepad. She was wearing a skin-tight black outfit that was held on at her right shoulder. Tessa also wore a pair of leather gloves and a blonde wig.

"Your coat Tessa!" One of the security guards said, handing the woman her leather coat.

"Thank you!" Tessa said as she walked past the guard, removing a pair of sunglasses from her pocket.

The shades acted as an uplink to the club's computer, and also a camera that Shaw could use to see everything in Tessa's field of vision. Sebastian flipped his computer screen down as Emma and the Cuckoos entered.

"Ah Emma, how have the girls been progressing?" Shaw asked with interest.

"We believe we're almost through to young Bobby Drake, he and several other of the New Mutants are surprisingly strong minded, its too bad the young Scottish girl could so easily be broken, I believe she would have made a valuable tracker" Emma explained as she sat on the chair provocatively, while the five girls sat on the sofa casually.

"True, but alas Selene was too rough with her, I believe she's beating her some more" Shaw said.

"What does she hate so much about that girl?"

"Not only is she an innocent, but she's also a catholic, you know how Selene feels about religion"

"Selene…the perfect image of a member of the club, she believes in only her witchcraft and fulfilling her own taste for pleasure, but her ambition makes her dangerous" Emma said.

"Also true!" Sebastian said as he poured himself a drink of scotch. "Which is why I want you to train the new recruit that will be coming over shortly, add her to your other team of students"

"Ah yes, I thought you'd never ask, tell me what is the young mutants name?"

"Angelica Jones, An upper class girl from Massachusetts, at least that's what she used to be until her powers of flame manipulation manifested while she was horse riding, to put the story short, her parents hated her, threw her out and she was forced to steal and take drugs in order to control her abilities, she's young and confused, the perfect steps towards manipulating her" Sebastian explained.

"Very well, I'm sure my other Hellions will be happy to have a new member" Emma said as she got off the chair and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Emma…make sure you reinforce your control on Summer's, the other night he called me Professor"

"Don't worry darling, so long as he continues loving me then you don't have anything to worry about"

"Make sure I don't Emma"

Emma walked out of Sebastian's office and straight into the arms of Scott, or as he believed himself to be Erik. The White Queen wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pressed her lips longingly against his. Across the corner of the hall, one of the clubs masked guards looked at the scene with narrowed eyes. While Emma and Erik walked past him, he walked straight to Shaw's office.

"Excuse me sir for the interruption but I must ask you, aren't you concerned about Miss Frost?" The guard asked.

"If your talking about her and Summers then your not the only one whose bought it up" Sebastian said, not really interested in anything the dumb guard had to say.

"But sir, Summer's is a powerful mutant, and the Cuckoos look at Frost like a mother figure, they are the ones manipulating the X-men and Brotherhood members, aren't you at all concerned that she might be looking to replace you, she is an ambitious woman after all"

The guards opinion caught Sebastian's attention, 'Perhaps he isn't so dumb after all' Shaw thought as he put a hand to his chin in deep thought. Emma was ambitious as well as confident. She had her own school, her own business and her own team of new mutants. Her girls the cuckoos were brainwashing the X-men, what was the stop them from making the mutants loyal to Emma only? A smile crossed Sebastian's face as he shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern young man, but don't worry about it for now" Sebastian said.

* * *

Hope was a very strange thing, the way it could be easily taken away. Selene had a gift; at least that was what the club saw it as. She had tortured numerous members of the X-men and the Brotherhood and they were beginning to dwindle. Two of the Hellfire guards walked across the hallways of the dungeon. They put in the code for one of the cell doors and walked into Lance's room. Avalanche was in uniform, but several of his armour plates had been ripped off and he was missing his helmet. His hair was wild and there were several bruises on his face, and a lot more underneath his shirt.

"Idiot spent half the night trying to get his collar off, I'm surprised he isn't retarded now from all the shocks he received" One of the guards said while the other laughed.

Hope was a very strange thing, the way it could be easily taken away, but also how sometimes it would never fade. As one of the guards picked him up off the floor he gathered all his strength and kneed the man in the groin. Then he poked through the mask eyeholes, driving his fingers into the mans eyes. Lance tripped the man to the floor, making sure he fell extra hard on his head in order to knock him out.

'And to think…Toad wanted to skip self defence with Creed' Lance thought as he rushed forward, elbowing the second guard across the head and kneeing him in the ribs.

Then Lance again tripped him up, smashing his head into the concrete floor. With both guards unconscious Lance pulled off the rest of his collar. He had spent mostly all night trying to get his collar off and he managed to loosen it just enough so that it would deactivate the shock device. Lance wasn't much of an actor, but he managed to put on a damn good display of being in agony in order to throw some of the guards off course. Like a few others he rationed what little food they were given, and saved his strength by not moving around.

'Too dangerous to use my powers down here, I'll have to try getting some muscle out' Lance thought as he searched the guard's pockets for keys.

However he couldn't find anything, and instead opted to steal the mans guns. Lance walked out of the cell and looked at the other rooms next to him. He then heard a very familiar scream.

"Nightcrawler!" He said as he ran across the hall.

Lance smashed through the torture room door. What he found made him sick to his stomach. Some provocatively dressed women were standing over the blue furred teen. Granted they were scantily clad, but digging Hellfire club brands onto a half naked mans back was not a turn on for Lance.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Lance threatened, pointing his rifle at the women.

"Oh come now Alvers, you aren't going to shoot us are you?" One of the women asked as they got off Kurt's back.

The other women smiled as they shrinked a few inches and their hair and faces changed shape. Lance widened his eyes as the three women had changed into Kitty.

"We can give you what ever you want Lance, like don't waste this opportunity like Kurt has" The women said together in a mock valley girl accent.

Alvers closed his eyes, and then shot them open as he pulled the trigger. He gunned down the three women, whose bloodied corpses fell to the floor, their forms changing into bald chalk skinned humans with no pupils in their eyes. The Morphers then slowly melted into white puddles of puss and Lance overcame his initial shock to help Kurt.

"Kitty outgrew the valley girl accent months ago…Hey come on Wagner, don't die on me yet" Lance growled as he wrapped Kurt's arm around his shoulder.

Lance carried Kurt across the room and through the hall of the prison.

"Listen Kurt, we've got to get out of here, right now we can't do anything for the others" Lance said.

"No…there's at least something I can do, Logan's coming for us, I left a note at the mansion…we have to have faith that he can help us" Kurt explained weakly.

"Maybe so but we still have to get out"

"He's right Kurt!" Beast said from his cell, having heard the commotion with his sharp hearing.

Though he had lost his strength his animal senses still remained. Hank was never one to be broken, even with the promises of a normal appearance he still never gave up hope.

"I'm sure Wolverine's on his way, in fact I heard the guards saying that one of their contacts had been attacked, we'll wait patiently, but you two need to get going, Gambit has been left in the torture room across the hall and Bobby's currently being hypnotised by their telepaths, you have to save them both now go!" Hank ordered.

Lance carried Kurt to the torture room, to see Gambit left strapped to the chair. He laid Kurt out and pushed the console button, deactivating the straps that held Gambit down.

"Hey Cajun, you still strong?" Lance asked.

Gambit looked up at Lance with a smile.

"Always!" he said as he weakly struggled to get off the chair, only to be helped out by Lance.

Gambit took the spare rifle that Lance had and helped him carry Kurt through the corridors of the dungeon. They stopped at the room where the one of the cuckoos was conducting telepathic hypnosis on Bobby, cutting off the use of his powers. Lance smashed the girl across the head with the butt of his rifle. Bobby's eyes shot open and he immediately looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember was being at the mansion with Miss Frost learning about my powers" Bobby said.

"That's a lie Bobby, there isn't an Emma Frost at the mansion, she's just been manipulating our memories, trying to make us think the way this club wants us to think" Kurt said weakly.

"He's telling the truth, back in new Orleans old Remy used to be part of a crew besides the thieves guild, I heard some rumours about shady dealings going on in the Hellfire club, some murders a few people ended up in mysterious coma's, I even heard something about a government agent dying" Remy explained.

"Where are the other's?" Bobby asked as he got up off the floor.

"In cells across from here, we've got to concentrate on getting them out" Kurt said.

"No we should get out and focus on finding help, you did say that Wolverine survived" Lance said.

Bobby shook his head, agreeing with Kurt's plan as he walked out of his cell. He changed into his ice form and waited for the others. Lance and Gambit began to walk forward with Kurt in tow. Suddenly a black and white blur ran straight into Bobby, sending him crashing into a wall. Gambit let go of Kurt and aimed his rifle as Pietro appeared at the doorway.

"You cant leave, you are but pawns of the Hellfire club, you will the King, or die!" Pietro said as Rahne and Toad walked up beside him.

"Pietro listen to yourself, this isn't you, they've messed with your head!" Lance said.

"We have always been part of the Hellfire Club" Gambit lowered his rifle as Rogue walked into the cell.

"Chere!" Remy whispered.

Iceman got up off the floor to face his turned friends. Wolfsbane snarled at Bobby, who was surprised at her animalistic change. He went back to the "lessons" that Emma had tried giving him. Diamonds grew out of Bobby's back and the floor beneath him began to freeze with every step he took. Toad and Wolfsbane rushed forward, and the hesitant Bobby charged as well. He punched Toad across the face first, knocking him out of the fight with a diamond fist, and then he backhanded Wolfsbane, disorientating her. Gambit dropped his gun as Rogue walked closer towards him.

"You are going to get back in your cells and cease this pointless exercise, do it or I will force you" Rogue said as he eyes glowed a red colour.

Remy thought for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"You'll have to drag me back!" He said.

Suddenly, Remy grabbed the back of Rogue's head and crashed her lips into hers. Rogue widened her eyes as her powers took affect. Veins spread across Gambit's face and his skin started to turn pale. He moaned his pain but kept his lips pressed against Rogue's. Memories flashed through her mind, memories of the mansion, of the countless battles that the X-men had fought, the day she and Remy first met. Rogue screamed as she pushed Gambit off of her. His weak and pale form fell to the floor, his expression virtually devoid of life. Tears ran down Rogue's face as she looked at Gambit.

"Oh Remy, I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry!" She cried as she clutched Remy's form tightly.

Pietro ran into the room, punching both Kurt and Lance until the latter let go of the wounded boy. Lance rolled across the floor, grinding his teeth together as he had no choice. He pressed his hand against the floor, shaking it just enough to cause Quicksilver to stumble. With Pietro knocked off balance, Lance ran forward, landing a fist into Quicksilver's face. But Quicksilver knocked Lance to the floor, landing multiple punches on his gut. Rogue got up off the floor and snarled at Pietro with glowing eyes.

"**Sorry Rogue but we're afraid that will be enough for today!"**

Rogue turned her head to the door to see the five sisters known as the Stepford Cuckoos. She felt them rummaging through her mind, but she lashed out with her Jean's telepathy and Telekinesis, pushing the five sisters into the wall. Storm and Wanda had also arrived, blasting Bobby with thunder and hex bolts. Iceman grinded his diamond teeth together before he froze the floor beneath both Storm and Wanda, forcing both women to slip to the floor. Rogue changed her body to Colossus's steel form as she walked towards the sisters. Pietro tried running after her, but Lance grabbed his legs, causing him to stumble to the floor.

"What the devil is going on in the dungeon?" Leland asked as he felt a tremor from Lance's powers.

"I don't know, but we both know that the "warden" doesn't like chaos in her prison" Shaw said as he drank from his wine glass.

"I'd rather not know how Selene intends to punish them this time"

"I think it's time we saw how Tessa was doing" Shaw said as he typed in the number on his speakerphone. "Tessa darling how are you?" he asked.

"_I am at the location and am currently watching the black ops agent Soldier dangle Pierce out of a window" _Sage explained from the other end of the phone.

"And tell me are Wolverine and this other character with him?"

"Yes, the stranger appears to be wearing some kind of X-men uniform but it's completely different from the ones that Xavier made!"

"Interesting!" Shaw said with a hand to his chin.

* * *

At Pierce's office, Soldier glared at the man from beneath his mask. The helpless Donald sighed before he gave his answer.

"I'll tell you, but you have to protect me!" Pierce said.

Soldier threw Pierce back into the office. The three men stood over Pierce as he breathed heavily.

"Just tell us what we need to know before you bleed to death!" Wolverine growled.

"Fine, the mercenaries that attacked your mansion do work for me, some independent mercenaries were also hired but the main force of the attack all worked for…." Suddenly Pierce stopped talking.

The three men all looked at one another before they looked at Pierce. He was frothing at the mouth and his eyes had gone completely blood shot. Suddenly Pierce's back began to stretch. It was as if something was trying to break out of his body as a section of his back stretched outwards. He suddenly yelled out in utter agony as a bulge appeared on his forehead. The three men both dropped into defensive stances as Pierce clawed at his suit.

"OH GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!" He yelled.

A sickening tearing sound echoed across the room, but it wasn't Pierce's clothes that wear tearing. His very skin was being torn. The bulge on his forehead ripped the flesh, revealing a metallic cylinder with blinking lights. His eyes then shattered like glass and were replaced by two blinking red lights. The skin on his spine split, revealing a metal spine with numerous spikes sticking out. He ripped his shirt off revealing a glowing red crystal on his chest, where his heart should have been. Whatever was trying to break out of his back finally broke out as blood and skin fragments spread across the floor. A pole now stuck out of his back with numerous gears and saw blades on the side of it.

"What the fuck!" Wolverine mouthed.

At the Hellfire Club Shaw laughed as he looked at what Tessa was seeing.

"How sad, the man believed so much in machines, I had told him that if he told anyone about us he'd be dead but he never actually thought how, he had tried turning himself into a machine with nanites, but thanks to a little experimentation from Essex he's become a monster" Shaw said as he drank his wine proudly. "As much as I would like to see Pierce killing our little problem I believe its time you came back Tessa"

"Yes sir!" Tessa said as she walked out of the office she was watching the scene from.

Pierce's arms began to wave around uncontrollably. Suddenly his hands were torn apart as his right hand was replaced with a massive buzz saw and his left with a drill. Cable drew his gun, Wolverine popped his claws and Soldier activated his energy shield and drew his sword.

* * *

Bobby and Rogue fought with everything they had against the Hellfire club guards. Rogue managed to throw three of them away from her and pounded many more into the wall and ground. Wanda hit the girl with a hex bolt, throwing her against the wall. Pietro smashed his fists into Bobby multiple times, causing a crack to run across his head. The Iceman fired at Pietro with an ice blast, but even in the narrow corridors of the dungeon he couldn't hit Pietro. Multiple guards grabbed Gambit and lead him back to his cell while others tried grabbing Kurt and Lance.

"HE'S COMING EVERYONE LISTEN! WOLVERINE IS ON HIS WAY!!" Kurt yelled out, hoping to attract to attention of many of the sleeping mutants.

Lance too yelled out as load as he possible could, even with the Hellfire guards punching him. Even without his teleportation abilities and even wounded Kurt was still nimble as he jumped over the guards and ran through the corridors of the dungeon screaming.

"HAVE FAITH WOLVERINE IS COMING! HE'LL GET US OUT!!!"

Rogue shot Wanda in the chest with an optic blast and joined her brother in his run.

"ITS TRUE WOLVERINE IS COMING! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL THE CLUB IS AFRAID OF THERE ARE TWO OTHERS!" Rogue yelled so loud that the mutants began to wake up.

Smiles crossed the faces of the X-men who would not break as Kurt began to restore hope.

"YOU SEE THERE IS STILL HOPE! WE JUST HAVE TO HOLD ON LONG ENOUGH UNTIL WOLVERINE ARRIVES! REMY WAS RIGHT THESE VILLAINS PLANS WON'T SUCCEED!!!" Kurt yelled out.

The guards finally overcame Lance and dragged him towards his cell. Bobby fought on, smashing guards across the face and freezing anyone at long range. Rogue blasted two guards away from her, but cried out as both Storm and Wanda blasted her with hex and lighting bolts.

"ROGUE!!" Kurt yelled.

Suddenly Kurt was overcome with a cold feeling as darkness covered his entire being.

At Pierce's office, the cyborg that had replaced the once great businessman lunged at the men who invaded his office. He thrust with the drill and swung with the saw. The pillar on his back acted like a hammer, sending Wolverine flying out of the window. Cable fired at Pierce, managing to blow a hole in his shoulder. But Pierce slashed Cable across the leg. The mysterious X-man fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding kneecap. Soldier rushed forward, slamming into Pierce's back. Cable got onto his hands and knees, and Soldier pushed Pierce over Cable's body, sending him crashing into a bookcase.

Minutes after Kurt suffered his black out he awoke in a dimly lit room. He looked around and widened his eyes in horror as the woman he dreaded walked out of the shadows. Kurt's eyes then lowered and to his surprise and horror, he found himself stark naked. He looked to Selene, who had a predatory grin running across her face.

"You're a man who believes aren't you Mr Wagner?" Selene asked as she ran her whip across Kurt's chest.

Overcoming his initial fear, Kurt put up a defiant front "Of course I believe, I believe in god…my friends and the dreams of Xavier and there's also one thing I also believe" Kurt growled.

"Please tell me more" Selene said in a mocking tone.

"That unless we pray for forgiveness, we sinners will be judged, like you Selene!" Kurt said defiantly, even with Selene's face so close to his.

"You and your other friends have managed to set my work back, and I was making so much progress too, but alls you've done is given me another opportunity" Selene explained.

Kurt didn't speak, rather not wanting to know the answer.

"Punishing you and the rest of the people that tried to escape will be the perfect way of breaking the others, especially your other New Mutant friends" Selene said. "But physical punishment is wasted on you and I'd rather not turn to Frost on this, while Tessa scanned you I found something very interesting, predictable but interesting"

Kurt widened his eyes in shock as Selene threw her whip aside and grabbed his penis.

"You're a virgin, you never got to make love to your girl before she left you, just like everyone else will leave you because of what you look like" Selene said as she rubbed it teasingly.

Kurt growled as the woman bought her lips close to his. This woman, a woman who was ugly to him, would never arouse him. Nightcrawler bit at Selene, who leaned back laughing as she took off her cloak. She spread her hands across Kurt's face, and he suddenly felt a draining sensation overcome him. Selene moaned in pleasure as she drained just a bit of Kurt's life force, she wanted him conscious for what she was about to do.

"You will feel both the pleasure and the darkness you can experience in the Hellfire club handsome, for what you've done you wont be a pawn with a chance of rising higher, but just a slave, my slave!" Selene said, licking her lips as she unlocked Kurt's chains.

She strutted over to her bed and beckoned for him to come to her. Kurt tried to resist, but his body moved of his own accord.

Pierce smashed through the walls of his office, flailing around like a madman. Soldier looked towards the office staff scrambling for the door, some unfortunately had ran into the saws and drills on Pierce's body. Then Soldier's eyes turned to Cable, who was tending to his damaged leg.

"When should you be able to walk?" Soldier asked him.

"Just a minute" Cable said.

"Good, I want you to take this radio and join up with Wolverine, it gives you a direct link to S.H.I.E.L.D. command, give him the details on Pierce's connection to the Reaver's and say the code word, "what news from the Sage?"" Soldier explained and Cable held onto every word.

Cable nodded his head "Don't worry, I've already managed to upload some data from Pierce's computers, that with any info that Fury can offer should be enough to locate the X-men, what are you doing?" he asked as Soldier rose to his feet.

"If Pierce isn't shut down, then he'll kill every person in this building" Soldier said simply as Cable got up off the floor.

Cable nodded his head as he flew out the window, using his TK to float slowly towards the ground. Soldier closed his eyes, then opened them as armour plates covered his shoulders, then ran across his chest and wrists. An armour plate spread across his neck and mouth and his energy shield began to spin until it span so fast it became a buzz saw. As Pierce sliced apart another helpless civilian, Soldier frowned and rushed forward.

Kurt was helpless, he knew he didn't want this but his body acted otherwise.

"Lay down!" Selene commanded and Kurt laid out on the bed.

Selene ran a hand through her hair with a smile across her face as she began to remove her pantyhose and corset. She jumped on top of Kurt, wasting no time as she slowly rode him. Kurt groaned, but not in pleasure but pain. He tried gathering the energy to push her off, but he was too weak.

"Say it Wagner, tell me that deep down inside this is what you've wanted" Selene whispered into Kurt's ear before she licked it.

She ran her hands over Kurt's chest, licking his face and teasingly brushing her lips across his. Kurt said nothing while Selene merely smiled in amusement. Sure she was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't attractive to him. Kurt would never be attracted to a woman like her and Selene knew and liked that. It made doing this ten times as pleasing.

The mad Pierce was ready to take away the father of another family, until Soldier ran forward, slashing him across the back. Soldier looked at Pierce defiantly, even as the man increased size due to the mass. He grew taller and his skin began to change more into steel. Pierce slashed at Soldier with his buzz saw, but he ducked under the swing, countering with an upward slash of his own energy buzz saw. The cyborg howled in pain as block sprayed out of the massive cut on his shoulder. Anyone who was still around took this chance to run while Soldier and Pierce fought. Pierce tried drilling through Soldier's armour, but all it gave it was a small mark. Soldier stabbed his sword into Pierce's chest, putting all his strength into moving it a few inches towards Pierce's power core.

Selene pulled Kurt's face up to her level and smiled as she kissed his face aggressively. She bit his cheek but Kurt didn't scream, he felt too weak to even speak. Selene had a genuine smile on her face, raping him like this made her truly happy.

"Say it Wagner, say that you want me, say that you love me!" Selene said.

Kurt felt himself overcome with a dark feeling of pleasure. He shook his head, trying to fight the darkness that Selene was pumping into his body.

Soldier rolled across the floor as Pierce thrust at him with his drill. He pulled his sword out of Pierce's chest, and ducked under a swing from the mans saw. The masked man swung his buzz saw, slicing off Pierce's drill arm. Pierce swung around, hitting Soldier with the pillar on his back. Soldier was sent flying through a wall, his armour cracking from the forces it absorbed. He got up off the floor, the plates on his mouth falling off as his left lense cracked. Pierce ran into the room, slashing at Soldier with his buzz saw. Soldier back flipped and threw a grenade in Pierce's path. The explosion shook the building and Pierce fell through the floor. Soldier jumped down after him, throwing his sword into Pierce's shoulder while firing his pistol.

"Say it Kurt! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!" Selene yelled.

Kurt rolled to his side until he was on top. He pushed his lips against Selene's as she ran her hands down his back. Selene moaned in pleasure as the two wrestled with their tongues. Kurt kissed her neck and Selene smiled over the progress. When the demon bit into her neck she gasped in pleasure and began moaning as Kurt licked the wound.

Soldier's guns blared inside the office of Pierce industries as their battle continued. With the plates of his armour falling off, Soldier knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself from a direct attack so he stayed at a distance. He shot at Pierce with both his gun blades, but Pierce ran towards him. Soldier jumped onto the massive Cyborg's back and began firing the guns directly at the back of Pierce's head. Every shot made its mark and Pierce's yelled in both pain and fury. Soldier jumped off the mans back and began to realise something. At first Pierce was a mad man, but gradually he began making more strategic moves.

"WHAT'S YOUR PLACE IN ALL OF THIS SOLDIER!!!" Pierce yelled and it hit Soldier, the man was regaining his intelligence.

Soldier and Pierce clashed their saws together; Soldier put all his strength into the blow and knocked Pierce back. He dashed forward, slicing off Pierce's remaining arm and regaining his sword. Soldier grabbed his sword, slashing Pierce's throat. Then he sheathed it and deactivated his shield, cutting Pierce with his gun blades. Pierce growled as blood leaked out of his mouth, dripping onto the floor as Soldier continued to slash at him.

"My mission is…TO SAVE THE X-MEN!!!" Soldier roared as he drew his sword and slashed Pierce's head.

He cut straight through the centre, and Pierce's body fell to the floor. Then Soldier stabbed his sword into the crystal on the bodies' chest, shattering it. Soldier sheathed his sword and holstered his guns as he walked towards the door.

"And just where do you think your going?"

Soldier immediately pulled out his rifle and aimed it at Pierce. He showed little surprise by what was happening. Pierce's blood had changed into a liquid metal and began shaping into a Hellfire robed version of Pierce.

"The nanites I created are far more advanced than any technology that S.H.I.E.L.D. has, you cant save the X-men, by the time you get to where they are they wont want to go back to that mansion" Pierce explained as his metallic hands shaped into a pair of claws.

"My mission is to save them, not keep them from being converted by whoever kidnapped them…I don't need to make sure they keep their morals, because they wont easily abandon them or one another" Soldier said as he reactivated his energy shield.

"Won't so easily be manipulated…you fool they were done for the moment the Hellfire Club decided to kidnap them" Pierce said with a laugh.

Soldier smiled underneath his mask as Pierce had given him exactly what he needed. Pierce ran at Soldier, slashing him across the chest with his claws. Soldier quickly ducked and smashed his shield into Pierce's chin. Pierce fired his fingernails like missiles, but Soldier blocked the shots with his shield. He smashed Pierce across the head, but Pierce countered with a backhand.

Kurt tried to move away, he tried to resist. But he was still fucking the woman who tortured his friends. He held the bed sheets tightly as Selene pulled him in for another kiss.

"Say it Kurt!" Selene said.

"I…!" Kurt groaned.

"You've always wanted this Kurt, you've always wanted someone who would share a moment of true passion with you" Selene said, looking a conflicted Kurt in the eye.

Kurt looked into her eyes; they were dark but as beautiful as the night. And the way she carried herself with such confidence and pride. He tried to shake his head but Selene held his cheeks to tightly. Selene pulled his face towards her and dived her tongue down his throat.

"Say it Kurt…say that you love me because you do, I can feel it inside you, you're my pawn, my slave and my demon, say that you love me!" Selene ordered.

Soldier blocked a punch from Pierce, but was sent flying into another wall. He skidded across the floor, the left eye of his mask was ripped and his arm was heavily bruised. But still he got up off the floor and stared Pierce down with his rifle ready.

"I don't understand, you've been ordered to rescue the X-men and yet you haven't followed your comrades, how can you fulfil your mission if you die? Why do you choose to fight me?" Pierce asked.

Selene grinned as Kurt began to speak.

"Selene…I…I…"

"Say it, say what you've always wanted to say!"

"I HATE YOU!!!" Kurt yelled out.

Selene threw Kurt off of her and stood over his helpless form.

"I HATE YOU AND I LOVE AMANDA!!!" Kurt yelled.

Selene grinded her teeth together as she kicked Kurt in the stomach.

"Why do you fight instinct Kurt, why don't you just give in to your darker desires?" She asked, rubbing her face in frustration.

"WHY DO YOU PERSIST IN FIGHTING!!!" Pierce yelled as Soldier continued to get up after any hit.

"I have to stop you" Soldier said.

"I have to have faith and hold on" Kurt groaned.

"Because…IF I DONT WHO WILL!!!" Both Soldier and Kurt yelled.

Selene huffed as she left the room, clicking her fingers so that the guards that had been watching in the shadows knew to take Kurt back to his cell. Soldier ran at Pierce, ready to fight and never willing to surrender.

'Hold on X-men, I'm on my way!'

Next chapter 7: The Perpetrators revealed

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, feel free to criticise in your reviews (but no outright bashing), in this scene I wanted to establish how some of the X-men and Soldier wont give up no matter what. Next chapter is the big revelation for Cable and Wolverine and Soldier continues his fight with Pierce.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 7: The Perpetrators revealed

Cable was hesitant in leaving Soldier to fight a vastly stronger opponent. But he and Wolverine had a job to do, save the X-men. Logan shook his head as he got up off the floor, luckily he had metal bones and he hadn't landed on his head so nothing was broken. He turned to see Cable running out of the buildings main entrance, ignoring the stares from people around him.

"Where's Soldier?" Logan asked.

"Making sure the people in the offices get out, we need a car" Cable explained.

"I've already found one!" Logan grinned as his eyes turned to a black sports car that had been abandoned.

Inside the building, Soldier carried on a fierce fight with the upgraded Pierce. The masked man ran across the office, his rifle blazing as Pierce ran after him. Soldier rolled across the floor, avoiding a crushing punch from the metal man. Pierce grinned insanely as his left arm took shape into a knife blade. Soldier smashed Pierce across the head with his energy shield, and rolled back to avoid a slash from the millionaire. He changed his energy shield to its buzz saw mode and ran at Pierce, who slashed at the masked man horizontally. Soldier ducked under the swing, the blade only cut a few strands of his hair as he slashed Pierce across the chest with his saw. Pierce slashed Soldier across the shoulder and delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Soldier coughed as he fell to his hands and knees.

"You should have kept your comrades here" Pierce smirked as he thrust his blade forward.

Soldier quickly rolled to the side, the massive knife only cutting a bit of his back. He flipped to his feet, switching his saw back to shield mode. Pierce landed his fist right in the middle of the shield, sending Soldier flying into a wall, leaving a crack as he slammed into it. The masked man fired a grenade from his rifle, hitting Pierce dead on in the chest. But Pierce ran through the smoke, both his arms having taken the shape of maces. Soldier flipped back onto his feet, sidestepping to avoid Pierce's maces. He smashed his shield into Pierce's cheek, then flipped back to keep some distance between him.

'Bullets are ineffective, and he has the advantage in a hand to hand fight…explosives!' Soldier thought as he reloaded his grenade launcher.

He fired again and again at Pierce, practically consuming half the room in explosions. Pierce ran through the smoke, smashing his fist into Soldier's shield.

"Even if your friends make it to the club, they cant save the X-men!" Pierce growled.

"They won't need to be saved!" Soldier said defiantly as he threw Pierce back.

"Half of those people are teenagers, of course they'll break…I'm not surprised if they haven't already broken" Pierce grinned.

"I choose to have faith that they aren't as weak as you!"

"Weak, I joined the Hellfire Club to survive"

"Exactly, you were too weak and cowardly to say no"

* * *

"NO!!" Beast roared.

Emma growled as she had once again been thrown out of McCoy's mind. In fact ever since Lance and Kurt's escape attempt the spirits of the X-men and other mutants they had captured had only risen significantly. The White Queen cursed as she walked out of the cell, seeing some of the guards dragging in Josh Foley. Emma walked along the corridors of the dungeon, looking to her side, listening to the defiant yells or screams of pain from the remaining Brotherhood and X-men. She even smiled when she saw Rogue in chains, getting whipped by Selene for her defiance.

"Tell me dear…was it worth it?" Selene asked coldly.

"Yeah it was worth it!" Rogue said defiantly.

Selene snarled before backhanding the girl, knocking out at least two of her teeth. She lashed at Rogue's bare back with her whip. Emma walked on, though Shaw hadn't shown it, he too had become stressed because of the X-men's rising spirits. She sighed as she walked back up to the surface levels.

"Miss Frost, the new addition to the club has arrived" One of the guards said to the woman as she closed the door.

"Tell her someone will see her in a moment" Emma said, walking past the guard towards her room.

She entered her room, to see Scott, or rather Erik standing by her bed. Emma smiled before she walked up to the young man, placing her hands on his chest. Erik grasped her waste and fiercely kissed the woman he at least thought he loved. Emma wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, licking his mouth as he ran his hands over her chest. As Erik began kissing Emma's neck, the White Queen telepathically contacted some of the other Pawns.

"Ororo, Pietro, be dears and show our guest around"

Ororo and Pietro both obeyed as they walked down towards the main hall of the club. Today Shaw wasn't hosting any parties, so it gave them the perfect opportunity to give the newest addition the grand tour. She was only thirteen years old, the perfect age to influence her. The girl stood in the main hall, wearing her school uniform of a black skirt, white shirt with a green tie and green blazer, her red hair tied up in a bung.

"Miss Jones, I'm sorry but Miss Frost can not see you at the moment, but we'll be happy to show you around and tell you what the Mistress's academy of tomorrow can offer you" Pietro explained, putting on a friendly smile for the girl.

"Thank you sir, but please call me Angelica" The girl said humbly.

"Very well, then please refer to us as Mr Shaw and Miss Munroe if you would" Pietro said, this time his facial expression was sterner.

Angelica was almost taken aback by the white haired youths sudden change in attitude. But that wouldn't sway her, with the Xavier institute gone then Emma Frost was the only person who could help her. She followed Pietro and Ororo into the halls of the Hellfire Club, unaware of exactly what she was getting herself into. Shaw tapped his feet against his desk, his small way of relieving some of the stress he had bottled up. His phone ran and he made no hurry to answer it.

"Yes!" He said, not even bothering to put on the friendly tone he had put on so many times.

"The PM's are here for you sir!" The receptionist said on the other side of the phone.

"Very well, I will be there in a moment" Shaw said before slamming the phone down.

He pulled on the torch at the fireplace, and suddenly the floor and the fireplace rotated, taking Shaw to the staircase to another one of the clubs many underground complexes. Sebastian walked down the spiral staircase, the torches illuminating as he got further and further towards the bottom. Once he was at the bottom he adjusted his collar and put on a smile for the mercenaries waiting for him.

Amongst them was Deadpool, Gauntlet and Yuriko, along with the merc in the hockey mask. Since Pierce was occupied, Shaw had summoned other mercenaries, one of which was dressed in a blue and orange costume, the orange part on his chest baring scales like a snake. Beside him stood a man wearing a red turban and scarf, carrying a whip. Another in the room wore a mask designed after a skull, covered by a white cloak and hood, strapped to his back and waist were numerous weapons such as bows, pistols and even a sword.

"Senyaka, the Taskmaster and Constrictor" Shaw said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Shawy, let me ask a question…how come that guy over there never came with us for the pay?" Deadpool asked, pointing towards a lone merc standing away from the rest.

He leant against the wall with his arms crossed, wearing a dirty and torn green cloak and hood, his face covered by a pure black mask. Black fabric covered his chest and tight dirty and grey armour covered his legs. The armour also ran up his spine and covered his shoulders. His wrists and hands were also covered with the same dirty armour, with the armour on his wrists and knuckles shaped like diamonds pointing towards his elbows.

"Ah that merc, well he didn't ask for pay he volunteered, so who am I to question why?" Shaw asked.

"Fair enough!"

"Now I summoned you all here for a very different job of what your used to, you will each be paid five hundred million dollars, and I assure you that this job is guaranteed to carry low risk" Sebastian smiled as he explained to the gathered mercenaries what it was he wanted them to do.

* * *

As Wolverine and Cable drove away from the building, the latter used the communicator he had been given by Soldier.

"What news from the Sage?" Cable asked as he connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. command.

Maria Hill looked towards Fury, who nodded his head before he gave them the info that his mole had discovered.

"The Sage has discovered both the location and the name of the organisation that is responsible for the kidnapping and imprisoning of the X-men and Brotherhood…those responsible are known as the Hellfire Club, an organisation we have long suspected of numerous crimes involving mutants, slavery and prostitution and even offering new identities to several terrorists"

Cable and Wolverine listened intensively as Fury told them everything they needed to know. Logan almost lost control of the vehicle as he was so focused on remembering the faces of those who took his friends. Cable loaded his rifle and grasped it tightly.

"When I get there, I don't care if the kids are watching, I'll fucking kill those bastards!" Logan growled.

Cable paused for a moment before he answered coolly "You wont see me stopping you"

* * *

Soldier continued a brutal one-sided battle with Pierce. The liquid metal man punched Soldier across the face, leaving him in a daze with cracked lenses. He bought his energy shield up and blocked a slash from the Hellfire pawn. Suddenly Soldier's energy shield disappeared and the device on his wrist sparked.

"Out of energy are we?" Pierce asked cockily.

Pierce punched Soldier straight in the stomach, sending him flying into the door of the elevator. Soldier struggled to get up off the floor, Pierce walked towards him slowly. The masked man reached into his pack, removing one of his grenades. He slowly got up off the floor; his vision becoming blurry as Pierce suddenly appeared in front of him. Pierce pulled his fist back and tried to punch Soldier in the face. But the masked man tilted his head to the side and instead Pierce knocked the elevator door off.

Soldier then dropped to the floor and hocked onto Pierce's groin with his foot. He rolled backwards, throwing Pierce down the elevator hatch. Soldier then jumped down the hatch, holding the elevator wire to slow his fall. He felt the friction burn his hand, but he still held on. The man had a plan and he was sticking to it. Pierce had slammed into the elevator on the bottom floor; despite his metal skin he still felt the pain of a twenty-story fall. He was dazed and this gave Soldier the perfect opportunity. Soldier landed on Pierce's back, and pulled the pin on his grenade, he left the grenade beside Pierce's head and jumped into the elevator, quickly pressing the button to open the door.

The ground floor was deserted and that was exactly what Soldier was counting on as he ran away from the elevator. It wasn't an ordinary grenade he had dropped, it was an incendiary grenade. Pierce regained his composure just as the grenade's delay time had gone. He was consumed in a massive explosion that ran up the elevator hatch and through into the office department. Soldier panted as he looked at the fires inside the hatch. His composure remained calm, even as Pierce walked through the flames. Not even a look of astonishment crossed Soldier's face, the magnificent explosion had melted through tank armour before, but this cyborg hadn't suffered a dent.

Pierce's metal form was red hot from the explosion. That was the only sign of the affect the explosion had on him. Every step he took left a burn print on the floor as he approached Soldier.

"You pathetic human…ONCE I'VE KILLED YOU I'LL KILL SHAW AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE MINE!!!" Pierce yelled as he broke off into hysterical laughter.

Donald, noticing that Soldier obviously didn't care about his plans glared at the masked man. He grabbed his arm and Soldier yelled in agony as the heat burned through his suit, leaving a bloodied burn mark on his arm. Pierce tried to grab Soldier, but he quickly rolled to the side and walked towards the fire alarm.

"You fool, your obviously cant use your right arm and your left hand is already bruised and burned…your only affective weapons are gone and no matter what explosive you use you cant stop me" Pierce said, his expression hysterically happy.

Soldier felt his knees shake, but he didn't collapse. He kept walking towards the alarm, his eyes focused on the equipment beside it.

"Just what did you hope to gain by setting my building on fire, it's done nothing for you but make things worse"

"Tell me Pierce are you familiar with the process of shaping metal?" Soldier asked.

A confused expression crossed Pierce's face. Why would the masked man ask him a question like that? Of course he knew that when water was applied to a hot piece of metal it would become solid. Then it occurred to him, but he realised Soldier's plan too late. The smoke detectors detected the smoke from the flames and the sprinklers activated soon after.

"SHIT!!" Pierce yelled as steam rose from his steel form.

Soldier unravelled the hose and aimed it at Pierce. He turned the tap and a stream of water shot out of the pipe slamming into Pierce. Pierce yelled out as he felt his metal form cool down. He tried to move his legs, but they were now solid as a statue. Pierce thrashed his arm around slowly before they too froze. Eventually his whole body froze, but he still had enough time to curse his opponent before his mouth and head completely froze.

"CURSE YOU SOLDIER I'LL BE BACK! MACHINES WILL RULE!!!" He had yelled before his body became nothing more than a statue.

Soldier turned the hose off and dropped it to the floor. He walked out of the office building, ignoring the screeches of the fire trucks and police vehicles. The masked man looked towards an abandoned black motorcycle and immediately knew what he had to do. He climbed onto the bike and used a one use skeleton key he had been given by Fury to start the engine.

"X-men…I'm coming so hold on…keeping saying no!"

"No!" Sunspot growled.

Selene licked Roberto across the face as he was hung by his wrists; his shirt ripped revealing scratches and burns on his chest.

"Are you sure darling, you could become great if you join the club you know" She said, running her hands along his chest.

"Fuck you bitch!" Roberto whispered.

"Oh so rude, I wonder whether you'll b so rude in my bed, what do you say boy, not only could you become a king…but you could become my king"

For a moment Roberto hesitated before a smirk spread across his face. Selene, for the briefest of moment's thought that he was giving in.

"Your offers tempting, but my answer is still fuck you!" Roberto said coolly, but with defiance in his eyes.

"Keep your morals X-men, your heroes…so keep your morals and never give them up" Soldier said as he rode on, police cars following close behind.

"No!" Bobby whispered.

"Are you sure Bobby, you could be so much more than what you are now" Xavier said kindly to him.

Bobby wasn't weak minded, if anything his mind was stronger than most people thought. Emma Frost continued to raid his mind disguised as his teacher.

"Firstly, I don't want to explore my powers like this and secondly, the Professor never calls me Bobby!" Iceman smirked as Xavier was replaced with Frost.

"Why do you carry on, it's only a matter of time before the rest of your friends give in" Emma said, her voice low but deadly serious.

"I carry on because I want to, because I don't want to be like you…I want to explore my powers but on my terms" Bobby explained.

"You could be something so much better than what you are, living a pathetic fools dream" Emma scoffed.

"It's not pathetic, it's an existence that's worth living…I agree that I could be so much more than what I am now, that's what all my teachers tell me and I want to be better…I want to be a hero!" Bobby said with a smile on his face. "Do you know what a hero is you ignorant bitch?"

"Heroism…its one of the best things in this world, an action that benefits the moment, saving a life, a country, a world…inspiring others, so that they aspire to be something better" Soldier looked on ahead as he hit the open road and kicked his engines to a higher gear.

The Police cars sped up in pursuit of the man that caused extensive damage to the Pierce industries building. Soldier drew his gun blade and dropped his speed until he was in between the two pursuing cars. Before the drivers could react, Soldier slashed their front tires. He then lowered his speed a bit more as the front edges of the police cars slammed into one another. Soldier then accelerated, driving around the cars that grinded against one another.

"No!" Mystique whispered.

Though the shape shifter was drugged and paralysed she still didn't give up in her mind. Even though Sinister had requested a sex slave he was too engrossed in his research to pay attention to Raven. For a moment Mystique took the time to think of her children and had to smile, for she had faith that they wouldn't break either.

"Making sacrifices for a greater good…yet doing your best so that you don't have to make sacrifices" Soldier whispered as at least three more police cars pursued him.

He reached into his pack and removed another grenade. Soldier pulled the pin and dropped it. The grenade rolled across the floor and once the delay had been passed the grenade shattered. It wasn't an explosive, but a trap that would release sharp pieces of shrapnel. The cars drove over the shrapnel, which pierced through their tires. Soldier drove on, ignoring the police cars crashing into one another.

"As you see the academy will give you not only access to the greatest minds and scientists on the plant but you will also be given the best education in not only the business world but also in control of you powers, allow me to introduce you to your key instructor" Ororo explained as she and Pietro were just closing the tour.

Angelica almost dropped to her knees when she met her instructor, a young Japanese man wearing similar clothing to what all the Hellfire clubmen wore, though his was slightly modified to fit his Japanese culture, his hair was instead tied up in a topknot while he was missing the frill collar and his shoes were replaced with sandals and loose black trouser robes. Angelica could tell that he was attractive, even with his stoic demeanour and the strange white mask covering his eyes and forehead.

"This is Shiro Yoshida, a representative of the club in Japan, he also possesses similar abilities to yours and is the one most qualified to teach you" Pietro said.

"Well I'll look forward to getting to know him in the future" Angelica said.

"So does this mean that you will accept Miss Frost's offer?" Ororo asked.

"Yes of course…after all with the Xavier institute gone who else can help me, in fact I think I like this place better than Bayville"

"Very well Miss Jones…you, please escort miss Jones out of the building and tell her what to do when her parents have decided" Pietro ordered one of the masked guards, who nodded his head as he guided Angelica down the stairs.

As the guard walked Angelica to the door he couldn't help but look at her. She must have been fifteen years old tops but here she was, accepting help from the Hellfire Club. But she didn't know what they really got up to, what really happened at the Massachusetts academy. He opened the door, letting her walk out first before following.

"Doing the right thing, despite the danger!" Soldier said as he drove on, even with the roadblock in front of him.

He reached into his pack and removed another grenade as he stopped the bike. The police and SWAT teams aimed their rifles and pistols at Soldier, yelling at him to get on the ground. Soldier dropped the grenade and kicked it towards the police squad. Gas suddenly sprayed out of the top of the grenade and every single officer that inhaled the gas fell to the ground.

Soldier picked up the weapons of the unconscious men, including their ammo. He took the keys for one of the Swat vans and piled all the ammunition and flash bangs into the back of it, leaving his three remaining explosive and fire grenades in their as well. Soldier started the engine and drove on, with two fully loaded automatic rifles and a single sniper rifle resting on the passenger seat.

"Angelica I need you to listen to me all right, when you get home I want you to ask your parents why they've really been so nervous these past few weeks" The guard explained to the red head.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm a mutant of course my parents will be nervous" Angelica said.

The guard reached into his pocket and removed a photo of Angelica after one of her horse riding lessons.

"They've been watching you before your powers even manifested, they've threatened and manipulated your parents into enrolling you at the academy of tomorrow, when they've explained the situation I want you to lock all the doors and be prepared to defend yourself, a friend of mine will be over to keep you and your family safe okay" The guard explained to the shocked girl as he guided her to her cab.

"But why?"

"I can't stand watching this anymore, taking away children's innocence, bullying people they fell are below them, it'll end very soon" The guard said before he closed the cab door and walked back into the club.

'Thank you' Angelica thought as the cab drove away from the club.

Some broke, yet some continued fighting on no matter what. Rogue, bruised and battered whispered no. Magma, bruised and battered whispered no. The guards that had tortured them couldn't help but admire their strength before they left their cells.

"No!" X-23 whispered, knowing that Wolverine would never give in.

"No!" Beast growled.

"RAAAARGH!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Sabretooth roared.

"Such a cute Kitty cat isn't he?" One of the Cuckoos asked her sisters.

"Indeed she is Esme" Said another.

"Such a brute!"

"But it's all a façade"

The Five sisters eyes glowed as they reached deep into Sabretooth's mind. He was a child again, in the darkness of his basement. Victor tried to move, but as usual he had the collar on his neck. The door opened and a man walked into the room, he put the candle on the floor and looked at the cowering Victor.

"I see the beast is starting to come back boy…I try and try over and over again yet you insist on being a bad boy don't you?" The man asked as he took a pair of pliers out of his pocket.

"Please daddy don't, I'll be good!" The Little boy whimpered.

But his pleas fell upon deaf ears as the man crouched to his level and grabbed his cheeks.

"NO PLEASE PAPA I'LL BE GOOD I'LL BE GOOD!!!" He screamed.

He moaned in agony as his father forced his mouth open and pulled out his teeth.

"I'll be good!" Victor whispered with tears running down his face.

The Five girls giggled at what they had done to the usually hardened man. Lance panted, his vision blurry from the beating and the drugs he had been given. Through his blurred vision he could just make out the image of Kitty walking towards him. But she was completely different, her face was devoid of any emotion and her clothing was blank. Her hair had also been shaved off.

"Kitty!" Lance said.

"You have to be punished!" The girl said.

"What?"

Kitty had quite recently learned a new trick. It involved phasing her hand through a person and partially solidifying her hand. An experience that would cause the target great pain. But that was only if it was put through a certain part of their body. If she was to put her hand through his lungs then it would affect her victims breathing. Lance widened his eyes in shock as he gasped for air.

"Kitty…what…" Lance gasped.

Then it occurred to Lance, this is what the Hellfire Club did to people. They took away everything that made them who they were, and replaced them with their own view on what that person should be. Kitty ran her hands up Kitty's body until they were touching the insides of his brain.

"AAAAAAARRGH!!!" Lance's yells echoed through the dungeon.

He had never felt so much pain running through his body than he had in his entire life. Spit hung off of his mouth and his arms and fingers spazammed out of control

'Kitty…oh god, what have they done to you?' Lance wondered.

Kitty took her hands out of Lance's head and began walking towards the door.

"Kitty…I'll save you if it's the last thing I do" Lance said before Kitty walked out of the cell.

* * *

The three men, intent on saving those the Club had captured drove closer and closer towards the club.

'Hold on everyone, I promise I'll save you all' Cable vowed.

'Hang in there just a little longer' Wolverine thought.

"Fury, I need you to drop off the suit at the following location" Soldier said on his radio.

The masked man gave Fury the data he needed and accelerated. He still had a mission to complete, and by god he was going to complete it.

Next Chapter 8: The Rescue

* * *

next Chapter is the big rescue of course, and this chapter isnt the last you've seen of the rebellious guard, he'll be appearing next chapter, which will also have the big fight between Wolverine, Cable and the mercenaries hired by the club. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, review if you'd like!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men, Constrictor, Taskmaster or any other Marvel licensed character including Randall

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 8: The Rescue

He couldn't take it anymore, listening to that mad mans endless ambition. Just when you fought they couldn't stoop any lower they did. Selene was murderous, sick in the way she enjoyed her torture sessions. Shaw was arrogant, selfish, only concerned with attaining more pleasure and money. The rest of the club was no different, even Emma's students were only concerned with when their next joint or batch of prostitutes would arrive. But no more, no more children would murder for them, no more people would die for trivial things. He was going to do something about it.

'Shield your thoughts better Randall' the guard thought as he walked through the corridors of the club.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Emma talking with Summers.

'Obviously too engrossed in her new "lover" to pay attention to a dumb bodyguard' Randall thought before he walked on.

Leland and Fitzroy were down stairs with the public and Shaw was too busy talking with his connections overseas. Selene was entertaining some of the rich men's sons, she preferred fucking teenagers. Randall made his way down to the dungeons, the X-men were under heavy guard but the security cameras in the cells only guarded the Morlocks. As he got onto the dungeon floor he removed his mask and slipped off his hood, revealing his dark hair and blue eyes.

"No more!" He said before he got off to work.

* * *

Cable and Wolverine drove towards the club, the lights of Vegas practically blinding them. They got closer and closer towards the club, the pair getting tense with every inch they came. Wolverine popped his claws and Cable cocked his rifle.

"I smell a trap!" Logan said.

"So do I!" Cable muttered.

Even though they knew it was a trap, neither of them made any effort to stop the car. In fact Wolverine floored it while Cable opened his door. Passers by screamed as the car drove straight through the club's main entrance. Cable jumped out of the car as it slammed through another door and into the main dining hall. Wolverine got out of the claw and growled as Hellfire club guards aimed their rifles at him. Cable looked up at the main members of the club gathered on the staircase.

"You could have used the doorbell you know" Shaw said, taking a sip from his wine glass.

Cable's face remained fierce as he aimed his rifle at Shaw.

"I suppose you saw through Emma's deception, we're supposed to be full tonight, or that's at least what the people outside think, you and the X-men are going to turn out to be the villains in all this you know"

"The X-men are capable of taking more than you think they can, it doesn't matter who thinks of them as the villains, they'll carry on being the heroes"

"Heroes!" Emma scoffed.

"Look at what's become of your heroes dear boy" Leland said, motioning to the feral Rahne and the emotionless Kitty.

"Just another obstacle, that they will overcome" Cable said.

There was a small minute of silence, which was suddenly broken by the sound of Logan's roar. He crashed through the wall, clothes lining two Hellfire Club guards. Cable pulled the trigger on his rifle and sent a plasma blast flying straight into Shaw's face. Cable showed no astonishment at the fact that the blast only caused Shaw to flinch. The white haired X-man rolled to the side as the Hellfire Club guards began firing their automatics. He jumped behind the reception and closed his eyes. Cable poked his gun up and fired a shot, hitting one guard in the chest.

Wolverine beheaded one of the hellfire guards, cutting straight through the bones and veins of his neck with his Adamantium claws. Other guards tried to foolishly tackle him, only to be stabbed or slashed by the feral mutant. He smashed down doors and ran through bullets as he made his way to the main club members. Logan slashed one guard across the face and took a shotgun blast to the stomach. He then clothes lined another guard, knocking him out cold.

Cable rolled across the floor, shooting guards as he manoeuvred across the club floor. Wolverine ran up the stairs towards the main members of the club. But a pair of metallic gold tentacles ripped through the wall, wrapping themselves around Wolverine. He yelled in pain as electricity ran through his body, Constrictor tore through the wall and threw Wolverine towards Cable. The wanderer rolled to the side, avoiding Wolverine. He bought his hand up to defend against a slash from the Taskmaster's sword.

* * *

Randall, the renegade guard walked through the corridors of the dungeon. He cringed as he heard Kurt Wagner scream, Selene's students must have been having fun with him. But he walked on towards the area where the Morlock's were being kept. Security was down to a minimum there, apart from a single guard. A Level one key card was needed to unlock the cell doors and collars in the level one-security levels. This was a level one-security area and Randall had a level one-security card on him. He watched the two guards patrol, they were both moving in opposite directions, which made sneaking up on them impossible, so he couldn't be subtle about this. Randall reached for his holster and pulled out his pistol.

Shaw looked at his watch and was shocked to see that it was beeping. It was also hooked to the buildings security systems and would alert him of any releases in the locks of the cells. The strange thing was that he had authorised for any of the cells to be open. He clicked a button on the strap and a screen replaced the clock of the watch, the screen showed Randall guiding the weakened Morlock's out the back entrance of the dungeon, leading them through the kitchen and out of the fire exit of the club.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!!!" Shaw yelled, surprising the other club members with his anger.

"What is it Sebastian?" Leland asked.

"It looks like someone grew a heart, release Sabretooth, I want this man dead for ruining our plans" Shaw ordered.

Erik the Red walked towards Cable, readying the blasters on his gloves. Cable holstered his rifle as the X-man approached him. Scott fired the red beam from his hand, hitting Cable in the chest. Wolverine looked towards his comrade being blasted into the wall by Cyclops, distracting him from the Taskmaster. He drew the string back on his bow and fired an arrow at Logan's head. The arrow lodged itself into Wolverine's skin, but unlike other people whom Taskmaster had killed his skull wasn't made of bone. He pulled the arrow out of his flesh and looked towards Taskmaster, who widened his eyes in fear as he drew his sword. Constrictor smashed Logan across the head with his tentacles.

"Computer, short range body slide sneak type!" Cable spoke into his arm.

With a blink of white light, Cable disappeared, and then reappeared behind Taskmaster. He pulled his metallic fist back and punched Taskmaster clean across the face. The wanderer then twirled his rifle around his finger before taking aim and firing four bolts into two guards kneecaps. He then pulled the blade he carried off of his belt, gripping it tightly. A pole slid down the blade, revealing it to be a spear. He threw the spear with amazing accuracy, hitting Wolfsbane in the shoulder. She suddenly howled in immense pain.

"What did you do to her?" Logan asked as he decapitated a guard.

"I passed a psionic pulse along the shaft of the Psimitar, their brain washing should be reversed" Cable explained.

Rahne blinked as she looked at her red attire and then at the spear that pinned her to the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed.

Wolverine jumped over the unconscious Taskmaster and ran to Rahne, pulling the straight edged blade out of her shoulder.

"Don't worry darling the good guys are here, shift to wolf form and the pain might subside" Logan suggested.

"The others, they're below" Rahne said.

"We'll save them together, HEY CABLE LETS SEE YOU DO THAT TRICK AGAIN!!" Logan yelled as he threw the Psimitar into Cable's hands.

"It'll be a pleasure" Cable said as he slapped Constrictor across the head with the pole of the spear.

Kitty phased through the floor behind Cable. His eye flashed while a confident smile crossed his face.

"I know what your thinking, phase through the blade and it wont work, well I've got news girl" Cable said and with astonishing speed he stuck the blade literally through Kitty's body. "Your wrong!"

Even though she phased through the blade she still yelled in agony before she literally fell through the floor.

"SINCLAIR MY COMPUTER SAYS THAT KITTY LANDED IN THE DANCE CLUB GET HER NOW!!!" Cable yelled.

Rahne nodded her head as she shifted into her wolf form and ran straight through the legs of Harry Leland. Wolverine scrapped his claws together as he walked towards Leland.

"Come on tubs, show me what you've got!" Logan growled.

"Very well!" Harry grinned.

He raised his hand, which became surrounded by an aura of purple energy. Logan suddenly found his body getting heavier as his movements slowed down. He struggled to raise his hands, let alone move his foot another inch.

"I wonder how much that skeleton of yours can take before it collapses"

"You'll be here all day bub!" Logan growled.

In the end it was the floor that gave in. Logan smashed straight through the floor, but he didn't stop there, he fell through the dance club, then the dungeon and into the sewers. Cable grinded his teeth together as Hellfire club guards, Toad, Erik the Red and the Constrictor surrounded him. He gripped his Psimitar tightly as he looked to Cyclops and Toad.

* * *

'You'd better get here quick Soldier, we could use the help' Cable thought.

Soldier drove towards The Hellfire club, entering Las Vegas. He kept his masked face hidden with a coat and hood. Strangely the road was deserted, he supposed that most of the people were in the clubs, but there had to be going into and out of Vegas besides him. His ears twitched as he heard a sound over him. He peeked his head out of the window and looked up.

"Hi Soldier, wow your actually nothing special" A cocky brown haired boy said.

An Hispanic young man wearing some kind of jet turbine device on his back and shoes was carrying him. They both wore purple costumes with V-neck collars with white triangle shapes on the left side of their chests.

"Hit him Bevaron, Emma promised I could do her up the arse if we killed this guy" The Hispanic teen said.

"You're an ass Jetstream!"

"Easy shocky remember whose carrying you"

Bevaron's hands glowed a red colour as he fired a surge of electricity at the truck. Soldier steered sharply to the left and accelerated. He narrowed his eyes as Jetstream increased speed. Bevaron fired another blast, which Soldier dodged. He put the truck up to the highest gear and increased speed.

'These idiots must be no older than 16 and look what they're doing, this is what the club does to children' Soldier thought as he accelerated.

Both of the Hellions smiled confidently as they gained on the truck. However as soldier tore past the speed limit he got further and further away from the two mutants.

"Come on Jetstream fly behind it I'll have a guaranteed hit then" Bevaron said.

"Fine!" Jetstream said as he positioned himself behind the truck.

Bevaron aimed the palms of his hand at the back of the truck and began charging another blast. Soldier looked through his right rear mirror and smiled underneath his mask. He hit the brakes with his foot and the two Hellion's screamed as their heads smashed into the back of the truck. Soldier then restarted the engine and drove off, leaving the two unconscious boys on the road.

'Sometimes it takes something a little unorthodox' Soldier thought before he drove off.

* * *

Randal worked as quickly as he could, making his way towards the dungeons where the X-men were being held. He drew his pistol and took cover as the three Hellfire soldiers guarding the cells opened fire. The renegade Hellfire guard rolled out and fired three shots with deadly accuracy as the bullets flew into the masked men's heads. Randall walked towards one of the guard's bodies and reached into their packs. A smile crossed his lips as he found one of the security cards. Suddenly he heard a deep growl in the shadows to his right. He moved as fast as he could, but that wasn't fast enough as a naked Sabretooth leapt out of the shadows. The feral mutant slashed the renegade across the chest, taking off a piece of his flesh.

* * *

Wolfsbane ran down to the clubs dance floor. She growled as she saw Shadowcat in the arms of a pink haired girl with cat like eyes. The girl licked her Kitty across the face nibbled her ear. Rahne grinded her teeth together as the girl slowly walked forward with Kitty in her arms. Then a plan hit her!

"What's the matter kitty cat, afraid to face me like a real animal, come on, put aside lust and give into instinct" Rahne teased as she shifted into her hybrid wolf form.

The pink haired girl hissed before throwing Kitty aside. She got onto all fours as she changed into a panther like form. Wolfsbane ran forward and the Hellfire club shape shifter leapt at her, clawing at her chest. Rahne held the pink panther by her neck, keeping her teeth away from her face. On the upper level, Cable tried striking Erik the Red and Toad with his Psimitar. He ducked to avoid Toad's lashing tongue and bought his hand up to defend against a blast from Erik's hand. The beam deflected off of the steel on Cable's arm and slammed into Toad, pushing him into a wall. He then fired a bolt from his rifle, hitting Erik in the chest. More and more Hellfire Club guards came, shooting at Cable, forcing him to duck for cover behind a dining table.

"Emma, what's the status on your Hellions?" Shaw asked.

"Catseye is dealing with Wolfsbane, I've lost telepathic contact with Bevaron and Jetstream but Beef is already in the perfect position to stop Soldier and the others are on standby" Emma explained.

"Selene, get down to the lower levels and get the X-men your close to breaking" Shaw ordered.

"It'll be a pleasure" Selene grinned as she walked out of the room.

Cable threw a grenade out of his hiding place. The grenade exploded, unleashing a piercing sonic boom. Each one of the guards had to clutch their ears, giving Cable the perfect opportunity. He switched his rifle to burst fire and fired a stream of laser blasts into the guard's chests. The he swung his psimitar round and slashed Quicksilver across the face. Pietro fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding face in both pain and confusion.

"Oh god, this is gonna scar, who the hell cut me?" Pietro asked.

"That guy with the skull mask there" Cable said, hiding his spear behind his back.

Taskmaster shook his head as he regained consciousness, a black streak suddenly rushed past him, punching him across the face.

"Hey bastard, Skeletor called, HE WANTS HIS FACE BACK!!!" Pietro yelled as he grabbed the shocked Taskmaster and crashed him through three walls before throwing him onto Shaw's desk and punching him until his face was barely recognisable, which for Pietro wasn't much time.

Wolfsbane and Catseye rolled across the floor, snapping their jaws at one another. Rahne slashed the panthers chest and catseye countered with a slash to the scottish girls cheek. The New Mutant howled before jumping on top of the panther. She held her by her arms, headbutting her multiple times. But Catseye still snapped at her, digging her nails into Rahne's hands. With one more howl, Rahne sunk her teeth into the panthers neck and ripped her throat out. Wolfsbane stood up and looked in shock as the panther shifted back into the lifeless form of the pink haired girl. Rahne howled with grief as she fell to her knees and she shifted back to her natural form.

"Oh god...what have I done, I'm so sorry" Rahne cried, staring into the darkened eyes of the woman she had just killed.

* * *

Randall crawled across the floor as his blood stained the stone ground. He breathed heavily, swiping the card across the reader.

"It's no use fool, you still need to say the pass phrase, which is known only by me" Selene said proudly as she walked to Sabretooth's side.

"And those who know you…it doesn't take much…" Randall coughed weakly as he gripped the security mike and pulled his face inches from it. "It doesn't take…much intelligence to figure you out…you bitch!" Randall growled before he spoke into the mike.

"The way to hell is the only path to take!"

Selene widened her eyes in shock as the door opened. Then she remembered that she had switched the prisoner's inhibitor off so that she could have fun with each one of him. Randall fell to the floor and held the card out for the youngest member of the New Mutants to take. He was someone whom Selene had so wanted break, but despite his youth, despite his age and how easy it was to manipulate someone so young he was the one person out of all the X-men who would never break.

The army of Jamie Madrox's ran out of their cell and piled on top of Selene and Sabretooth. While the clones restrained the queen and her pet with everything they had, Madrox prime swiped the security cards through the other two cells. He then ran to Roberto and Amara's side, using the key he took off of Randall, he deactivated their inhibitor collars and unlocked their chains.

Selene yelled as shadowy spikes came out of her cape, impaling the Madrox clones. Jamie ran out of the cell and punched the palm of his hand, creating ten more clones to distract Sabretooh and Selene. As Roberto and Amara recovered from the beatings they had taken, Jamie unlocked Avalanche's chains and inhibitor collar. Lance didn't even need to take a breather as he stormed out of his cell.

"You three geeks get your friends out, I'm gonna make that bitch pay for what she did to us" Lance said.

"Are you an idiot, you'll bring the whole place down" Roberto said.

Lance didn't roll his eyes this time, he didn't need to. He slammed his foot into the ground and sent a crack running across the ground towards Selene. Suddenly multiple rock spikes burst vertically out of the ground, slamming into Selene.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE PAIN BITCH!!!" Lance yelled as the rock pillars bursting out of the ground pushed Selene back.

"Shit, could he always do that?" Roberto asked.

"Looks like Selene flipped some switches" Jamie said weakly as he fell to the ground.

"Jamie!" Amara said with concern.

"GO NOW!!" Lance yelled as he created another rock pillar, squashing Sabretooth until the feral mutant lost consciousness.

Roberto and Amara wrapped the tired Jamie's arms around their necks before walking past Lance. Before they left the scene, Jamie looked back at where Randall.

"Thank you" He whispered.

* * *

Quicksilver ran through the club, knocking aside any Hellfire guard that got in his way. He ran into Constrictor, punching him in the chest multiple times before running at Shaw. Pietro took one more step and could have sworn he saw a black disc of some kind on the floor. He suddenly lost his footing and fell chin first to the floor. The son of Magneto looked up and saw a young girl in a Hellion's outfit, a red shape disc around her arm.

"Thank you Roulette but that wont be necessary, he can't hurt me" Shaw said.

Pietro growled before he gasped, as a scythe blade was now pressed across his neck. Standing over Pietro was a cloaked figure holding the scythe and next to him was a brown haired girl, dressed in the Hellion's uniform and holding a card with the same reaper as the one that had Pietro pinned. Cable rolled across the floor, avoiding bolts of lighting thrown by Ororo. He jumped to his feet and fired a bolt into Ororo's chest, stunning her. Suddenly a blue beam flew into Cable, throwing him into a wall. Before the X-man knew it, seven Hellfire rifles were pressed against his head. He looked up and saw the Hellfire guards, along with Tessa.

"You fools seriously considered my advice about taking the front door, I was acquainted with Shaw long before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Tessa said as Cable got to his feet and put his hands on his head.

"Your pathetic little rescue attempt has ended" Emma said as she walked up to Cable with one of her other Hellion's and Wanda, but this time dressed in a red leotard and blood red corset.

"The Scarlet Witch, careful with her, she might end up decimating you!" Cable smirked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, not understanding the mans humour.

"Strip him of his weapons and take him to my chambers" Emma said.

Cable smirked as he walked with the Hellfire guards.

'Deception is another road to victory, its up to the Wolverine and the X-men to take the other roads'

Deep in the sewers of the Hellfire Club, three guards waded through the water, keeping their rifles low. Suddenly, Wolverine burst out of the water, stabbing two of the guards in the head before he slashed the third across the head. He panted and clicked the cricks out of his neck.

"Okay bubs, lets try this again!" Wolverine growled before he walked off.

* * *

Soldier drove through the streets of Vegas towards the location the materials he requested from Fury were. His eyebrow twitched as he saw a giant figures standing in the middle of the road. It was a teenager, though he had impossibly huge muscles. Since he wore a Hellion uniform Soldier assumed the boy worked for the Hellfire club. He casually wedged his rifle between the chair and the accelerator. Soldier opened his door and pulled the pin on his last grenade, gently placing on his seat before he jumped out.

The cocky expression on the Hellion Beef's face quickly turned to one of shock before he and the truck collided. Upon impact, the truck blew up, lighting the streets in a magnificent explosion that burned Beef's clothes and hair. The Hellion fell to the floor, twitching in pain as Soldier limped past him.

'Landed pretty awkwardly there, spare equipment and medical supplies from HQ should keep me going, hopefully they managed to free some of the X-men cause fulfilling the mission will be a whole lot easier with help' Soldier thought before he limped towards the location his spare weapons had been dropped.

Though he was wounded, Soldier still had a mission. One he was going to fulfil.

Next Chapter 9: Fierce fights

A physical battle, a mental battle and a spiritual battle. One against a ghost of the past seeking revenge, another to recover the will of a loved one and the third to keep oneself going. Elsewhere a young girl must defend herself against the Hellfire club assassins, but she isn't alone.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I'll leave the focus of next chapter secret for now but I will tell you that next time there will be more of Avalanche kicking Selene's ass, the remaining Hellions and the New Mutants facing off and a little moment for Sam (Cannonball)/Tabitha (Boom Boom/Meltdown) fans. oh and some Deadpool humour.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Marvel

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 9: Fierce fights

Cable looked at the situation he was in and couldn't help but smirk. The guards had chained him to Emma's bedroom wall. She was wearing her Hellfire outfit without the hood and gloves. Scott, or Erik as he believed himself to be was also in the room. Emma walked up to Cable, trailing a finger across his face, she put a hand on her chin and looked at Cable curiously.

"You look familiar, but I cant place where and when I would have met you" Emma said.

"I get that a lot" Cable said.

"Your psi weapon here is certainly impressive, some of our pawns managed to find a similar blade in the pyramid where Apocalypse dwelled, along with a few other things" Emma said as she lifted a cloth off her table, revealing Cable's extendable metallic Psimitar and an old metal psimitar with the handle wrapped in a dirty brown material.

Emma picked up the older blade and trailed it across Cable's chest.

"We searched the X-men's database and memories extensively and we found nothing regarding you, tell me who you are" Emma ordered.

"Hmmmm…no!"

"Fine, I'll just take it out of your mind" Emma smiled as she put her hands to Cable's heads and reached into his mind.

* * *

In the lower levels of the club, Tabitha and Sam were chained up in their cells. They were too weak to even hear the battle going on outside. Avalanche slammed his foot into the ground once again, hammering Selene against the ceiling with a pillar of rock. He kept on stomping his feet into the ground, continuing to hammer the black queen into the wall. Amara and Roberto guided Jamie through the corridors of the dungeon, trying to reach their friends. Blob stepped out of the shadows, blocking their way. His expression was emotionless, indicating that he truly was a pawn of the Hellfire club. Roberto let go of Jamie and stepped in front of his friends.

"Roberto, you haven't had any access to light for the past few days" Amara said.

"I've still got some in storage" Roberto said as he grinded his teeth together and changed into his solar form.

Amara and Jamie could both see that Roberto was doing everything he could to maintain his solar form. But alls he needed to do was distract them long enough to get the others out of their cells.

"Careful Bobby, your strong not invulnerable" Jamie said with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind" Roberto smiled before he ran into Blob.

* * *

Wolverine walked through the sewers beneath the Hellfire club. Despite the stench, Logan could still smell a presence that felt familiar to him. She was skulking in the shadows. Logan's ears twitched as he heard a splash in the water. He turned around and growled as his claws slid out of his wrist. Suddenly, Deathstrike jumped out of the water, slashing at Logan with her claws. Logan leant back, avoiding the woman's Adamantium fingernails.

"You again" Logan growled.

"Gaijin dog" Deathstrike snarled.

"Who are you, what's your connection to Weapon X"

"It doesn't matter whether you remember or not Gaijin (foreigner/outsider), I will never forgive you for what you did to me"

Deathstrike slashed at Logan, who blocked one of her strikes with his claws. He ducked under another swing, cutting her across the chest. Much to Logan's shock Yuriko smiled as the vicious cut across her chest healed. She suddenly screamed before attacking Logan with a flurry of swipes, cutting him across the chest and legs. Logan swung at Deathstrike, who ducked underneath the blow, dragging her claws against the wall before slashing Logan's armpits. He reeled back from the pain, giving Deathstrike the opportunity to stab him in the chest.

"I hope this hurts Gaijin, I hope the pain you feel now is the same pain you put myself and my father through" Deathstrike said.

"Listen lady, I have no idea what you're talking about" Logan growled.

"Are you sure…James-kun?" Yuriko asked with affection in her voice.

Logan widened his eyes as images flashed through his head. Dreadful memories of his time in Weapon X. Then he saw images of Japan, a garden filled with cherry blossoms. He saw himself on a red bridge, holding a black haired woman in his arms. She looked up at Logan, revealing her beautiful features before she had joined the Reavers. Logan came back to the real world and found himself being thrown out of the tunnel and onto the grimy and concrete ground of the middle of the tunnel network. More images came flooding back to him, of himself kissing Yuriko, but later walking with another beautiful woman.

* * *

Soldier limped through the deserted streets of Vegas. He knew where the club was, but he needed more supplies before he attempted an assault. The masked man looked at his personal map and saw that he was getting closer and closer to the drop off point. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of two swords sliding out of their sheaths. Then his ears detected another sound.

"BANZAI!!!"

The masked man looked up and sighed as Deadpool fell down towards him. Soldier took a step back and slashed at Deadpool with his gunblade. Deadpool shrieked as the blade cut straight through his bone, slicing his right arm clean off. His arm rolled across the floor and his blood sprayed onto the streets.

"Okay, I pictured that a lot differently in my head…oh well at least I got to strike a cool pose" Deadpool said to himself.

The merc with the mouth felt a finger tap against his shoulder. He turned around and though he wasn't good at reading people behind masks he could clearly see that Soldier was ticked. Soldier pulled his fist back and punched Deadpool straight in the face. Then he took the mercenaries sword and stabbed it into Deadpool's shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"Damn, really got to remember not to monologue in real time, I'll try the little boxes next time" Deadpool said.

"Wilson, I don't have time for you" Soldier said.

"Good…CAUSE I'M THE DISTRACTION BITCH!!!" Deadpool yelled.

Soldier saw the red light trailing across his chest. Without hesitation he ran to the side. But his action was too late, as Gauntlet pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle, sending the bullet flying at Soldier. The bullet flew into Soldier's chest, but luckily Soldier wore a vest underneath his suit, which absorbed the impact of the bullet. He rolled across the floor, into an alleyway. He showed no concern, as the alleyway was the perfect shortcut to take where his spare weapons had been dropped. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the cloaked mercenary standing before him. Shaw and everyone else in the Hellfire Club didn't know who he was.

"It can't be…" but Soldier's words were interrupted, as a blade slid out of the armoured mans wrist.

Soldier widened his eyes as the man stabbed his blade into his chest. He pulled the blade out and slashed Soldier across the face, destroying his cybernetic eye. Soldier stepped to the side, but was quickly backhanded by the unknown man. He was then thrown against the wall and before he could counter, another blade slid out of the armoured man's wrist. Soldier yelled in pain as the blade was stabbed straight through the palm of his hand. The masked man breathed heavily as the blood flowed out of his chest. He leant against the wall and fell on his arse, looking up at the man with increasing blurring vision.

"I know an android when I see one, so its definitely not one of his twisted creations…maybe he had Pierce built it to get to me" Soldier said to himself as the robot raised its blade.

* * *

Emma Frost flew through the expanse that was Cable's mind, or at least a representation of it. It was the garden of a mansion similar to the Xavier institute. The White Queen walked towards a site that replaced the forest. It was a burial ground with numerous headstones around a bird shaped statue. She smirked as she saw Cable, dressed in more casual clothes, laying a flower at the phoenix's feet.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Emma asked.

"Like I'll answer that question, you see Frost, this is a place that holds great personal value to me Frost, so its also a place I would rather not have damaged" Cable said, his coat disappearing, replaced by his costume.

The scenery changed around them, from the graveyard to the streets of Bayville.

"Very well, I prefer a little struggle anyway" Emma said as she put her hands to her head.

White diamonds suddenly landed on the road around Cable. The diamonds began to crack and break apart, taking shape into a team of armoured knights. Cable looked around as the knights drew swords, spears and axes as they approached him. The X-man ducked as one of the knights swung his axe. He punched that knight in the face, shattering his form before leaning back to avoid the thrust of two knight's spears. Cable grabbed their spears and cut the two knights in half, then impaled another with his left hand spear. He swung the statue around, smashing apart two knights.

"Your defences against psychic attacks are indeed strong, focusing on your military training in order to keep me out of your memories, but who taught you that CQC I wonder" Emma said as she changed into a ghost like mist, flying around Cable as he smashed the last of the knights apart.

The ground began to shake and split apart. Out of the crevice came a barrage of diamond spikes. Cable bought his hand up, forming a steel shield around his wrist. The spikes all broke as they bombarded the shield. A pistol then appeared in Cable's hand before he fired a shot into the crevice, hitting Emma's forehead.

Emma was thrown out of Cable's mind and back into the real world, or what she thought was the real world. She widened her eyes as she now stood in the Hellfire club, facing down Jean Grey, but this Jean was dressed in Black Hellfire clothing.

"I've been to places where the Hellfire Club existed, each one of them is either different or the same" Cable began as he quite literally walked through the wall. "Sometimes the Hellfire Club is just that, a social club, no mutants or hidden agendas and sometimes the club is just a band of thugs or in the case of the woman you stand before today, a club that corrupts the minds of young mutants so they can dominate those who wronged them"

As Cable finished his speech, a bird of pure fire consumed the Black Queen. She thrust her hands forward and the fiery bird like aura smacked Emma with its wing. In an instant, Emma felt a pain she had never before felt, all the sad moments of her life flashed before her eyes and she screamed in utter agony. She struck back with her telepathy, pushing Cable out of this world he had created and into his own nightmares.

"Shit!" Cable muttered as he now resided in the ruins of a black pyramid.

A bulky figure towered over Cable, who immediately turned to face him. Emma was quite shocked to see someone who resembled Apocalypse, but this ones face was a pale white colour and he also wore black armour with a blue cloak. Apocalypse's eyes glowed a red colour before he fired a black ray from his hand, hitting Cable in the chest. The X-man was thrown back, rolling over the bones of people dressed in what once were X-men uniforms. He got up off the floor, but quickly tripped over what looked like Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton.

"MY TURN!!" Cable yelled and fought back against Emma, ignoring Apocalypse and grabbing Emma.

The two of them fell through another portal and back into the battleground between their minds.

"Just who are you, what are you trying to keep me from?" Emma wondered.

"I'm a guy with a plan, you're the kind of woman who enjoys the moment and plans ahead for things that benefit her, but its too bad you haven't planned ahead for this situation"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

A smirk crossed Cable's face; all was going according to his strategy.

* * *

Elsewhere in a neighbourhood at Massachusetts, Angelica Jones sat in her house, having just finished her talk with her parents.

"I'm sorry Angel, I knew that Shaw was bad news the second I met him, I said no to sending you to his academy because I believed it was too good to be true" Angelica's father said.

"And you were right to dad, they had been watching me for weeks before my powers actually manifested, but I think I at least have them somewhat under control" Angelica said.

"We need to call the police" Her mother said.

"No, we don't know whether the police are in on this or not"

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Angelica immediately felt a chill run down her spine. She crept towards the door cautiously and looked out of the window.

"Miss Jones, we're the S.H.I.E.L.D. security team sent to escort you, could you please open the door" Two men, dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

Angelica's hand touched the doorknob, but then she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked.

"That guy said friend, he didn't say anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. or a second man" She said.

"Honey, they're the authorities we can trust them"

"Come on Miss Jones, open the door" One of the agents said.

"If it's ID you want then here, we're legit" The other agent, pressing his Id card against the window. "We're officially sanctioned by the government, the good guys, to get you to a safe place" he explained.

"No, I'm not letting you in until I see some real proof" Angelica said.

"What the fuck, we showed you our id's, we talked nicely, what more do you need bitch?" The agent snapped.

"What kind of agent wouldn't wait patiently?" Angelica asked as she stepped away from the door.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door or I'll fucking kill your parents" The agent said as he and his partners forms faded, to reveal a bulky man dressed in a blue suit and cowl, while his arms were coated in some kind of metal. His partner, Angelica recognised as Shiro Yoshida, although he was now dressed in some kind of black suit resembling a skeleton with a skull mask that had the rising sun symbol on the forehead.

"And I'm going to count to three for you to get away from my house, or I'll burn you both to ashes" Angelica said, aiming the palm of her hands at the door.

"You haven't got the stones to do it darling" the bulky man said.

"She'll do it Cyber, I can see it in her eyes" Shiro said.

"1…2…3!"

Suddenly a stream of flame shot forth from Angelica's hands, blowing the door open and consuming the two men. Angelica panted hard, shocked by what she had done, but then her guilt was replaced by horror as the flames cleared. Shiro was quite literally on fire, but the flames didn't bother him, nor did it affect his hair, suit and skin. Cyber meanwhile was completely unaffected by the blast.

"Well I've been wrong before, now it's time to die bitch, Sunfire!"

Shiro thrust his hands forward, firing a blast of fire at Angelica's parents. The girl ran into the path of the blast, stopping it with her hands. Her theory on her own skin being impervious to the flames was correct.

"Idiotic bitch, they cant outrun me" Cyber said with a smile as he rushed forward.

Suddenly, as if by magic Sunfire and Cyber were lifted off the ground. In an instant, the two men were thrown out of the house, Cyber going straight through the roof. Angelica ran out of the house and watched as Cyber was thrown into the ground and Sunfire onto the bonnet of the neighbour's car. She looked up and widened her eyes, floating in front of her, was a young man, possibly eighteen. He had shoulder length, curly brown hair and wore a white and blue suit with gloves and boots, a long cloak flowed down his shoulders while his eyes were covered by strange red shades.

"Miss Jones, I'm Randall's friend, Vance Astrovick, or you could call me Justice…or maybe if you'd prefer just Vance" The young man said, Angelica could tell he was blushing.

"Hey Marvel Boy, focus on the fight!" Cyber said as he ran at the Telekinetic.

Justice flew at Cyber, delivering a TK enforced punch to his head. Cyber countered with a punch, and even with a TK bubble protecting him, Justice still felt the force of the blow, which pushed him onto the lawn. Angelica fired a blast at Cyber's shoulder, drawing his attention away from Justice. Sunfire got up off the car, shaking his head, his vision blurred from the force of Justice's throw. Vance threw Cyber aside and block a blast from Sunfire with his TK shield.

"ANGELICA GET OUT OF HERE!!" Justice yelled.

"What about you?" Angelica asked.

"Right now your number one priority is to get away from here, I'll make sure they don't follow you" Vance said as he hit both Cyber and Sunfire with a telekinetic blast.

"Okay" Angelica whispered as she ran for the door.

Suddenly, a hail of shuriken span out of the bushes, one imbedding itself in Angelica's heel. The girl cried out in pain as she fell to the floor and the other three shuriken flew into the house. Justice used his TK, stopping the shuriken before they could hit Angelica's parents. But with his concentration elsewhere, Vance was the perfect target for Cyber. The brute, delivered a rib cracking punch to Justice's chest, causing him to drop to the floor.

* * *

Soldier panted heavily, he was still sitting against the wall and his opponent was ready to finish him off.

'The mission still remains unaccomplished' Soldier thought as the android thrust its blade forward.

The masked man rolled to the side and the android crashed its blade through the brick wall. Soldier ran forward, raising his fist to strike the robot. But a blade slid out of the androids opposite wrist, but Soldier kept running on. The masked man ducked as the android thrust its blades forward. Soldier's shoulders suffered a minor cut as he ducked underneath the attack. He punched the robot in the chest as hard as he could. The blow had no affect and Soldier stepped back, shaking his hand as he prepared to strike the same spot again.

"Is doesn't matter whether its made of paper or titanium, I'll tear through your armour" Soldier said as he punched the spot again, cracking the steel on his knuckles and bruising his hand.

He ducked under another swing from the android and punched the spot again. Soldier rolled backwards, avoiding the blade as the robot stabbed it into the ground. The masked man reached for his side and pulled out his pistols. Each shot he fired hit the android's chest, denting its armour. Soldier rolled to the side and blocked the androids blades with his. He forced the robots arms back and dug his right gun blade into the robots chest.

'Damn, the blade isn't long enough to reach its power core' Soldier thought.

Soldier thrust his hand forward at the same time the robot thrust its blade. The sword stabbed into Soldier's arm and the palm of Soldier's hand made contact with the gun, sinking the blade into the android's power core.

'The materials used to create it may be different, but the method to destroy it is still the same' Soldier thought as the androids body suddenly became lifeless.

He pulled the blade out of his arm and put both hands to his chest and arm. Soldier panted as he took a few steps out of the alleyway. Deadpool and Gauntlet weren't anywhere to be seen, that much Soldier could tell even as his vision blurred. He leant against the wall, huffing and puffing as he increased the pressure on his wounds.

'The weapons are close by, medical supplies will be there too' Soldier thought as he slowly crept along.

Soldier's legs gave in and he fell to his knees.

'Damn, I'm losing too much blood, I can't stop here' Soldier thought as his head made contact with the ground.

* * *

Logan groaned as he got up off the ground.

'Damn, I must have left a lot of women unhappy' he thought, as he looked and sniffed around for Deathstrike.

Suddenly, Yuriko dropped from the ceiling, wrapping her legs around Wolverine's legs and digging her claws into his neck. Wolverine yelled as Deathstrike twisted her claws around, stretching her nails till they pierced Logan's lungs. The woman moaned in orgasmic pleasure from Logan's pain. He growled before popping his claws into Yuriko's thighs.

"This pain is nothing compared to what you did to my heart Logan-san" Yuriko whispered before biting Wolverine's ear.

Logan yelled as he ripped his claws out of the woman's legs and grabbed her neck. He threw her off his back, tearing his ear off. Yuriko landed on her feet spitting the piece of Logan's ear off as he grew another. Wolverine and Deathstrike both growled at one another before ran forward. Their claws clashed, sending sparks across the floor. They scraped their claws together, Logan growled as Yuriko jumped over him, performing a flip in midair. The woman slashed Wolverine across the face and spat on the wound.

"Did I mean nothing to you, or was I just another notch on the belt, did you love that whore of yours enough to murder my father?" Deathstrike asked as the two of them walked in a circle, staring one another down as their wounds healed.

"Yuriko I…"

"Don't you dare call me by that name GAIJIN DOG!!!" Deathstrike yelled before she ran at Wolverine.

They slashed one another across the face, swinging their claws widely. The only difference between them was that Deathstrike had both anger and discipline on her side. She stepped to Logan's side, piercing his kidneys with her claws. Logan swung at her, but she ducked and stabbed her claws into his armpits. Wolverine roared before head butting the woman, breaking her nose and forcing her backwards.

"I don't know what happened to your father, whatever beef you've got with me from what I've seen I might deserve it, but the kids have nothing to do with this, I have to help them" Logan said.

"Dog, the fact that you don't remember is irrelevant, you took my whole world from me, you stole my fathers work and dishonoured my family, you ended my life and I think its only fair that I return the favour by destroying the X-men"

"You talk about honour, but does bushido say anything about sneaking up on children in their sleep and stabbing them in the back?" Logan asked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HONOUR GAIJIN!!!" Deathstrike screamed before she ran at Logan.

Blood sprayed across the ground and pieces of skin flew around the sewers. Adamantium scraped against the walls and angered roars echoed through the tunnels.

* * *

Cable flew through the depths of Scott's mind, almost smiling at how flawless his plan was. While he certainly wasn't as powerful a telepath as Emma, he was still well trained and focused in how to use his telepathy. He was so focused that he could defend his own mind and do what he needed to in Scott's mind. Cable put a hand to his chin as he looked at the memories that Scott shared with Emma.

"Fucking Fucking and more fucking, well the relationship certainly wouldn't last long even if I did break it up, then again I said that about that other reality, what was its designation 667, no 615…something with a six, or was it two sixes" Cable wondered before focusing with his mind.

"Memories don't just go away, only the ties that bind them together, for Scott I wager I'll only need one thing to restore the link between him and Jean"

"Oh will you now?" Emma asked as she suddenly appeared before him.

"Son of a bitch!" Cable muttered.

"I don't know what you think you can do Nathan darling, but Scott is mine, any attempt you take on him will be useless"

"Oh will it now?" Cable smirked.

* * *

In the dungeons, while Sunspot fought a one-sided battle against Blob, Magma walked towards the other cells. Lance panted as he walked through the corridors of the dungeon, trying to find Selene. Inside one of the cells, Tabitha and Sam had been chained rather close to one another. They were both shirtless, marked by the constant wiping that Selene had gave them.

"Hey Sam, do you think we're going to get out of here?" Tabitha asked.

"Of course we are" Sam said.

"And what make you say that?"

"Wolverine's on his way, and you heard what Rogue said, two others are with him"

"God, I don't see how you could put so much faith in people Sammy"

"Well it's easy when you raised to go to church every Sunday, that and right now the only thing we can do is believe that someone is coming for us"

"I can't see myself praying for something that may or may not be there" Tabitha said.

"Well whoever said I actually prayed at Sunday service back home?" Sam asked with a smirk.

The two friends laughed, but it wasn't to cope, it was because they truly found what was said funny.

"But seriously, I know that Mr Logan wouldn't abandon us"

"You're a kind and good person Sam, that's why I like you" Tabitha said, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I like you too" Sam said.

"More than a friend?" Tabitha asked as she looked into Sam's eyes.

The two of them looked at one another, their faces stretching closer and closer towards one another.

"If we get out of here, I was thinking what movie you'd want to go to" Sam said.

"I don't care, it's not like we'll actually watch it" Tabitha said with a smirk before she brushed her lips gently against Sam's.

Amara arrived at the cells and rested Jamie on the ground. She changed into her molten form and aimed the palms of her hands at one of the doors. Blob slapped Sunspot across the face, knocking him to the ground.

'Damn, looks like my distraction didn't last very long' Roberto thought as Blob stood over him.

Suddenly a pillar on the wall shot out, striking Blob across the head. Fred stumbled across the floor, groaning as he drifted out of consciousness. Roberto quickly rolled backwards as Blob fell to the floor.

"Careful Alvers you could have squashed me" Roberto said as he got off the floor.

"Ask me if I care, I just want to save Kitty and get out of here"

"A little problem with that plan, we've got some people missing" Amara said, carrying Jamie as she walked towards the two boys.

Roberto and Lance both looked over who they had. Sam and Tabitha, both of whom were weakened and looking at one another over Beast's shoulders. Spike, who looked more than pissed off, Iceman, Jubilee and Gambit, who was being carried by Rogue.

"Where are the others?" Roberto asked.

"Last time I checked, X-23 and Danielle had been taken out of their cells by that mercenary, the one in the hockey mask" Beast said.

"Sabretooth and Selene have disappeared" Lance said.

"Then Ah guess that means only one thing to do" Rogue said with a frown as she took off her gloves.

One by one, Rogue absorbed only a fraction of the others powers. She now possessed bone plates on her knees and chest, blue hair with a white streak, including Beast's legs. Bone shards stretched out of her elbows and her eyes changed to a colour similar to Gambits. Her hands changed to ice and with every step she took the ground shook.

"It's time we paid the Club back" Rogue hissed and the those who were able to fight all nodded their heads.

* * *

Another mercenary walked out of the bushes of Angelica's garden and Justice widened his eyes. From his briefing's at S.H.I.E.L.D. he recognised the man as Bullseye, because of the tattoo on his forehead and his deadly aim. Bullseye balanced a Kunai blade on his finger and licked his lips at the thought of killing the hero.

"I bet you thought this cloak made you look bad ass didn't you?" Cyber asked as he grabbed Justice's cloak and swung him over his head, smashing him head first into the ground.

"NO!!" Angelica yelled as Justice crawled across the floor, his nose bloody and his shades shattered.

Cyber smashed his foot into Justice's back, causing him to yell out in pain. Sunfire floated towards Angelica, who crawled towards the door.

"ANGEY GET YOUR PARENTS AND RUN!!" Justice yelled.

With everything he had left, Vance unleashed a telekinetic wave. Cyber and Bullseye were thrown back by the wave, Sunfire was sent flying, headfirst into a fire hydrant. His fiery form disappeared and Angelica limped into the house. She put her arms around her parents, who ran to the car. Bullseye got up off the floor and threw two shuriken into the cars tyres. The assassin drew his knife, walking slowly towards the car. Vance was unconscious and Angelica's vision became blurry as she felt the blood loss start to get to her. She was unconscious for everything else that happened next.

* * *

'This is it, mission failed…I cant move anymore' Soldier thought.

Wait was he doing he needed to get up. The X-men were started to break free, but he still needed to help him. But he had sustained so many wounds; his body was finally starting to feel them.

'No…I refuse to stay down' He thought. "I refuse! Everybody else is trying, the least I can do is try as well"

"I got a little secret for you Frost" Cable said as the battle for Scott's mind came to its close.

"Oh and what would that be darling?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Three things, one don't call me darling it's a little awkward considering your current lover interest, two you have got to stop being so full of yourself otherwise it'll come back to haunt you, and three and this is the most important thing" Cable said as his eyes began to give off yellow sparks.

Emma widened her eyes as the memories she established with Scott began to disappear, replaced by the memory of when Scott and Jean first met.

"Wow" Scott had said, instantly falling for the young girl.

"Everyone is doing their part, facing their opponents" Soldier said as he forced himself to his feet.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Wolverine roared.

He ran forward, taking every slash that Deathstrike threw at him. With one slash, Wolverine took off Yuriko's right arm. The woman screamed in agony as circuits and oil flew across the ground. Wolverine slashed again, chopping off her other arm.

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE WHO YOU WERE IN THE PAST! I DON'T CARE WHAT I DID TO YOU! MY PRIORITY IS THE X-MEN AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

With one more slash, Wolverine chopped off the woman's legs, leaving her to drop to the ground. He didn't look back as he ran to the ladder to the surface. His mind blocked out the Japanese curses that Yuriko yelled at him as he climbed up the ladder.

"Overcoming any obstacles in their way!" Soldier growled as he stumbled forwards.

"The key to my telepathy lies in Jean Grey and Scott Summers, whenever I am in their presence in any reality my power slightly increases, but the key to the power surge is love, so long as one loves the other in any reality I'll have my telepathic abilities, do you know what level my abilities are classed as when I'm inside Jean or Scott's mind?" Cable asked Emma.

"I don't know what?"

Cable smiled as a blue aura shined around him.

"BEYOND OMEGA LEVEL!!!" He yelled.

Emma yelled in agony as she was thrown out of Scott's mind and into the world of the unconscious. Scott snapped away and looked at himself in confusion. Then he looked towards the chained Cable.

"Hi, you wouldn't mind giving a man some help would you?" Cable asked with a smile.

Soldier ripped off the pieces of cloth hanging off his belt and tied them around his deep stab wounds. He slowly began to walk forward, breathing heavily.

"I'll try, till my bodies broken I'LL TRY!!!" Soldier yelled as he walked to the location where the spare equipment had been dropped.

Next Chapter 10: The Second assault

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time is the big battle between the X-men, the club and Soldier. Deathstrike and Deadpool will return in future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 10: the Second assault

Soldier had found what he needed, the weapons laying in the S.H.I.E.L.D. container. He punched in the access code and unlocked the box. The box contained the two things he needed for an assault on the club. But first he needed to tend to his wounds. Taking the bandages and disinfectant that had also been stored in the box, Soldier wrapped up his arm and chest as tightly as he could. The first item he needed for his assault was the suit he had requested. It was a shaped like basic S.H.I.E.L.D. heavy armour, although unlike the gas masks that the agent used, Soldier would use a metallic, red eyed helmet. Another key difference between the agent's armour and Soldier's was his armour's black colour. He put the heavy armour on and reached for the rest of his the equipment that would aid him in his attack, two submachine guns, a few special grenades and of the object that was central to Soldier actually getting there.

'A one time use teleportation ring, one of Hydra's creations' Soldier thought as he held the ring in his hand. 'I'm coming X-men, hold on just a little bit longer'

* * *

Cable and Scott crept through the corridors of the Hellfire Club while the prisoners below them walked up the spiral staircase. Scott had removed the suit and took the visor around Cable's neck.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Cyclops asked.

"Trust me, you'd only get awkward if I told you" Cable said, carrying the two Psimitars on his shoulder.

* * *

Beast huffed and puffed as he dragged Blob up the spiral staircase, keeping his eyes and nose out for Selene.

"It's the dead of night, I'm not going to be that much good in a fight" Roberto said.

"Then I guess it's up to me then" Rogue said.

"I don't think so cheri, anything I touch can be a weapon" Gambit smirked.

"Are you kidding, your too wounded from the beatings Selene gave you" Amara said.

"Keep the talk down, I just want to find Kitty and get out of here" Avalanche growled.

* * *

The group finally reached Shaw's office, where he thankfully wasn't at the moment. He stood in the main dining hall of the club, drinking champagne while Fitzroy and Leland both sat down, enjoying the sight of Wanda dancing, while Pietro sat, chained and watching in disgust. A few moments passed before Tessa entered, with Storm, Roulette, Empath, a Native American boy with the same Hellion's uniform and their prisoners Rahne, Kitty, Xavier and Magneto.

"I can't believe how easy it was to catch that wolf girl, she just sat there praying over Catseye's corpse" Empath said.

"We just lost a friend Empath, the least you could do is show a little respect" The Black haired boy said.

"Oh please James, that girl did nothing but lay around, she never once had fun, except for that almost fuck that you two had" Roulette said.

"Sir the hidden cameras in the dungeons indicate that the prisoners have escaped" Tessa whispered into Shaw's ear.

"Don't worry dear, they're tired, drained and morally defeated, we have their teacher as well as some of their other friends still under out control, that and if they hope to find out where their other friends are they have no choice but to submit to us" Shaw explained.

"And what of Essex?"

"He's already cleared out his lab and evacuated the Lord Imperial, he's left Mystique in our care"

* * *

Cable and Scott crept through the corridors of the club and opened the door to Shaw's office. Once inside, Scott immediately put his hand to the button on his visor, for Mystique was lying on the floor, naked and chained to the ground.

"Easy Scott, we're all in the same boat now" Cable said as he walked to Mystique's side.

He gripped the woman's head and focused with his mind. Suddenly, Mystique shot awake and head butted the X-man. She got up off the floor and looked around, confused and angered by her surroundings.

"Who are you, are you with them? Where's that pig Sinister?" She asked.

"Cant anyone see the X anymore?" Cable asked himself just as the door on the bookcase opened.

Rogue and the other prisoners walked into the office. Mystique's features immediately lit up as she saw her adoptive daughter. However the southern belle's face remained bitter and angry.

"Where are the others, Alex, Jean…. oh god the professor, we need to find him quickly…they were planning to kill him once they had us converted but now that everything's blowing up in their faces they might resort to killing him and Magneto" Scott explained.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get in there and kick some ass" Rogue said as she traced her hand along Scott's cheek, taking just a bit of his power.

"I'll get Jamie, Roberto, Sam and Tabitha out of here, they can fight in their condition" Beast said.

"What about Blob?" Bobby asked.

Cable span his psimitar round and stuck the blade into Fred's shoulder. The boy yelled in pain as he awakened from his slumber.

"Where am I?" Blob asked.

"Long story short Blob, stupid guys try to mind fuck us…that's blown up so now we're gonna kick their asses and get the guys who aren't with us back" Lance explained.

Blob nodded his head, understanding the simple situation. He got up off the floor and ripped the Hellfire shit he wore off. Those who could fight walked towards the dinner hall, ready to take their friends back. They opened the doors, to see Shaw sitting on a chair atop a stage. The X-men and Brotherhood members looked in confusion, for the dinning hall had been changed completely into a theatre, the kind where opera would be hosted. At the stage was Shaw, along with Tessa, Wanda and the chained Quicksilver and Shadowcat. The others looked to the side to see Hellfire club guards standing on the balconies, and in the spectator seats were Storm, Toad, the remaining Hellion's, Fistroy and Leland.

"SHAW WHERE'S JEAN! WHERE'S THE PROFESSOR!!!" Scott yelled at the Black King.

"The woman you love is currently no longer with us, as for the Professor, you'd better look up" Shaw said with a smirk.

The X-men looked up and gasped in horror, particularly Cable. Charles and Magneto had been pinned to the ceiling by their wrists. Their blood fell to the floor, Cable stared at the image, his teeth biting together. His eye began to glow an intense shade of yellow as he took a few steps down towards the spectator seats. He growled in anger, gripping the handles of his Psimitar's tightly.

"You bastards…WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" Cable yelled.

Suddenly a beam of yellow light shot forth from Cable's eye, burning the group of guards on the left side balconies. He dragged the beam along, cutting a line straight through the curtains and wall of the theatre. Tessa pushed the hostages off the stage and looked back at Shaw, who merely winked at her. The beam covered Shaw, consuming him in its devastating light.

"LORD SHAW!!!" Warpath yelled.

"Don't worry boy, you haven't seen it before have you, Sebastian's mutant ability?" Leland asked.

Cable closed his eye and fell to his knees, rubbing his head in pain. The Hellfire guards aimed their rifles at the X-men while the smoke on the stage cleared. Each one of the X-men gasped in shock at whom they saw. Shaw stood their, his clothes burnt off and a few blemishes on his chest, but other than that he was unharmed.

"So I was right, you are capable of absorbing kinetic energy" Cable said as he got off the floor.

"You act like you aren't surprised, who are you?" Shaw asked as he stepped off the stage.

"An X-man, born and raised by the first and greatest, but trained…BY THE BEST THERE IS!!!" Cable yelled.

For the second time that day Cable surprised his allies. He held out his metallic arm and suddenly, three familiar claws popped out of the knuckles.

"Someone say my line?" A voice asked from behind the guards.

The Hellfire club guards turned their heads in horror as Wolverine stood before them. Logan ran into the guards, stabbing and slashing them apart with his claws. He knocked a bundle of them off the balcony, falling to the ground beside Leland.

"You and me got a score to settle tubby" Wolverine growled.

Cable broke off into a run, blocking a hail of bullets with his arm. He ran towards Shaw, but Storm flew in his way. The former X-woman gathered lighting into her hands and fired a shot at Cable, who used his claw as a conductor to block the lighting. Cyclops fired a beam into one of the balconies, knocking several of the guards back. More and more guards began to flood the room, this time dressed in a type of strange red armour. The armoured guards began firing their blasters at the same time the other guards fired their rifles. Bobby created a ice wall to block the bullets while Blob merely took the laser blasts. Rogue ran at Fitzroy, raising her fist to strike the man. But Warpath ran in her way and delivered a hard punch to the girls cheek, knocking her to the side.

"COME ON X-MEN GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!" Shaw yelled as he ran into the fight.

The Black King delivered a crushing punch to Wolverine's head, lifting him into the air. Leland used a fraction of his power to cause Wolverine to crash into the ground. Wanda's hands glowed blue as she unleashed her hex powers. Across the theatre were several snake like patterns built into the wall. The patterns suddenly came to life, creating four giant snakes. Iceman fired a blast into one of the snake's mouth, sending it choking to the ground. Bobby yelled in pain as one of the armoured guards shot him in the back. The X-men spread out across the theatre, some of them facing individual opponents while others fought anyone who got in their way. Blob slapped aside several guards as he marched towards Empath.

"You should have stayed home pretty boy" Blob said as he raised his hand.

Suddenly, a black disc appeared beneath Blob's feet. The floor underneath Blob gave in, sending him falling down to the basement.

"You know roulette I could have handled that myself" Empath said.

"And ruin your pretty face, I think not" The girl smirked.

Lance ran towards Kitty and Pietro, knocking down any of guard that approached him. Tessa suddenly stepped into his path, with a guard by her side.

"Lady you are making a big mistake" Avalanche growled.

"Indeed she is!" The guard said.

Tessa turned around just as Mystique changed into her natural form. The former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. grabbed the shape shifter's arm and threw her over her shoulder. Mystique rolled backwards and slammed her feet into Tessa's chest.

"Get your girlfriend and Pietro Alvers, this bitch is mine" Mystique snarled as she jumped on Tessa.

'Hot' Pietro thought as he watched the two women roll across the ground, pulling on one another's hair.

"Power dampening cuffs, whose got the key?" Lance asked.

"Forget keys" Cyclops said as he ran towards the group.

Suddenly a hex bolt slammed into his chest, knocking him into a chair. Tentacles suddenly wrapped around Scott, trapping him on the chair. Wolverine stabbed his claws into one of the giant snakes and began climbing towards its head, taking the bullets that the guards fired like they were bee stings. Storm blew Cable into Shaw's hands.

"You certainly did well boy but in the end, it was for nothing" Shaw said and grabbed Cable's wrist and heel.

The Black King pulled on the two limbs and Cable grinded his teeth together, doing his best not to scream. Toad kicked Iceman off of his ice slide and began spitting slime at Amara. The girl put her hands in front of her eyes, increasing the head of her hands to evaporate the slime before it could even touch her. She then changed into her magma form and began forming a ball of molten slag.

"Rogue!" She said, throwing the rock into Rogue's arms.

Rogue threw the rock as hard as she could at Shaw, hitting him in the chest. Even though it didn't hurt, it still knocked him back, giving Cable the opportunity to slip out of his arms. Cable landed on his feet and thrust his Psimitar forward, the blade made contact with the mans skin, but it would not pierce. Shaw slapped Cable aside and ran towards Magma. Amara shot Shaw with a burst of fire, but the flames didn't even faze him. The Black Knight grabbed Magma by the throat, lifting her off the floor.

"AMARA!!" Rogue yelled, giving Warpath the perfect opportunity to kick her in the back.

Cyclops shot the tentacles holding him and fired a blast into Wanda's chest, bruising her ribs but knocking her down at least. He put a hand to his visor and shot apart Kitty's cuffs. Lance shook the ground, knocking some of the guards off balance. Cyclops then got back into the fight, firing a hole straight through the head of one of the giant snakes. Wolverine stabbed the third snake in the head, cutting it apart until there was nothing left for it to see or bite with. He then jumped off the falling corpse and slashed Leland in the back.

"Bastard, you wont get me" Leland said in fear.

Suddenly, a reaper slashed Logan across the back with its scythe.

"Thank you Tarot. Keep him away from me" Leland said as he ran off, leaving Wolverine to the brown haired Hellion, who summoned a great number of reapers with her tarot cards.

Kitty phased her hand through Quicksilver's cuffs. As soon as they came off, Pietro broke off into a run, knocking down several Hellfire club guards and running into Warpath, knocking him to the ground. Gambit grabbed one of the guard's pistols and fired several shots that bought down at least two of the guards. He then charged the gun and threw it into the mouth of the last remaining snake, blowing its head off.

"WHERE'S MY SON!!!" Mystique screamed at Tessa as she pinned her down and punched her across the face.

"I'm not sure" Tessa said, her tone emotionless before she smashed her head into Mystique's nose. "Even if I did, do you really think I would tell you, even if our plans fail the Hellfire Club ensures that its enemies suffer"

Leland ran through the corridors of the Hellfire club, making his escape. Quicksilver ran after the old man, knocking him out and dragging him back to the theatre.

"Rogue, get Shaw off of Magma" Cyclops said as he shot Warpath away from Rogue.

Wolverine ducked underneath a swing from one of the reapers and ran at Tarot. The girl tired summoning another creature with her cards, but Wolverine sliced the card in half and elbowed the girl, knocking her out.

"Hey Cajun!" Wolverine said, throwing Tarot's deck of cards into Gambit's hand.

Gambit threw a flurry of charged cards into the armoured guards, blowing apart their armour. Wolverine easily pierced through the armour with his claws, slashing their throats and stabbing their hearts. Rogue ran towards Shaw, but suddenly the darkness around her came to life, wrapping itself around her.

"ROGUE!!" Cable yelled as the darkness completely covered the girl.

Cable swung his psimitar's round, slashing two guards across their throats. He then thrust both spears forward, stabbing both Toad and Storm in their chests.

"I avoided your vital organs, but you two will be out of it for a while" Cable said as he turned towards Shaw.

"I wouldn't take a step forward if I were you" Shaw said, tightening his grip on Amara's neck.

The girl gasped for air, and Cable grinded his teeth together.

"I think at this point I'll have to take acceptable losses into account" Cable said as he stepped forward.

"Don't forget the southern bitch…and everybody else!" A voice said from the shadows.

The X-men and Cable turned their heads to see Selene, standing with Beast, Tabitha, Sam, Roberto and Jamie, all of them wrapped in the dark tentacles that Selene manipulated.

"Damn it!" Cable whispered, dropping his spears.

With heavy hearts, the others soon dropped their aggressive stance, but Wolverine still kept his claws out.

"Someone get the two dreamers down!" Shaw said.

"Allow me!" Selene grinned as she created two hands from the darkness of the ceiling.

The hands ripped out the spikes on the two men's wrists. Selene also used a levitation spell to float the two men to the floor.

"If you even hope to save your friends forget it, if you attempt a daring final strike then you will never see the friends we've hidden away again" Shaw said as she walked towards the stage.

"Empath, Tarot, could you two please come up to the stage with us" Selene said.

"It'll be my pleasure" Empath said, walking past the half conscious Tarot.

"I'm sorry Mistress Selene, I'll be with you in a moment" The girl said.

"Forget it, Roulette why don't you come instead"

"Yes Mistress Selene" Roulette said, immediately running to the Black King and Queen's side.

Fitzroy also walked onto the stage, followed by the now conscious Leland.

"Now I want you all to stay there and be good…forget everything about us, then we'll leave you alone, but if you do attempt to stop us from converting at least some of you, then you wont die, we will give you a fate much worse than death" Selene said, licking her lips.

"Please I beg of you, I will give you anything you want…just please let my son and daughter go" Mystique said.

"Oh how the mighty fall…don't worry we wont kill them, everyone can be melded by the club" Shaw laughed at the woman's plea.

"Warpath, Tarot, you two stay here with Frost, she can clean this up, we're leaving" Leland said.

"What about us my Lord?" Empath asked.

"You have proven yourselves as more than pawns, we want you to become Mr Fitzroy's apprentices for the position of White Rook" Shaw said with a smile.

"DAMN YOU!!" Wolverine yelled, punching the floor in anger.

"Oh don't feel too bad…this is what happens to everyone who opposes the Hellfire club, life will return to normal for us, we will return to being the rich and famous, then we will establish a new order through the billions of dollars and contracts we have secured, in time the Hellfire Club will evolve, into a corporation, one that will be the leading party in our new world order" Shaw explained, dropping Magma to the floor.

The girl was soon swallowed up by the darkness that Selene controlled.

"Imagine it X-men a world of order, one where there are no needs, no hunger"

As Shaw spoke, Cable noticed something hiding behind the stage curtains. A smile crossed the X-man's face before Shaw finished his speech.

"In the new order that we will envision, there will be no difference, no hate and no war"

"You forgot one thing…no freedom!"

A grenade suddenly rolled into the middle of the main members of the club. The grenade ignited, unleashing an incredible white flash, the darkness that Selene controlled disappeared and Tessa felt her telepathy scramble as hundreds of thoughts poured into her head, one of which for once in her life made her shocked.

'You aren't the Sage Tessa, the Sage was Randall' Soldier thought, smiling beneath his mask as he made the supposedly emotionless woman angry.

Soldier aimed his guns and fired a burst of machine gun fire into Selene, bringing her down before she could cast attack.

"It's over Shaw, your dream ends" Soldier said, aiming his two guns at Sebastian.

Shaw glared at the masked man, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Even now S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are raiding every Hellfire Club safe house and ending every operation you have going on throughout the world…Randall gave Fury everything that was needed to make a legitimate arrest, the names and records of all the mercenary groups you hired to create conflicts across the world, the crime syndicates and families you bullied into serving you and photos and blood samples from the people, the countless people you killed for saying no, Selene shouldn't have tortured them before killing" Soldier explained.

Shaw gasped in utter horror, for he along with everyone else heard the sound of helicopters flying over the club. Everything was falling apart for the Hellfire club, everything contract that Shaw had set up, every bribe or black mail he had performed, every death he had caused was finally catching up with him.

"No matter where you go, justice will find you…it's over Shaw, order cannot be achieved through death…that's not real order…the countless suffering and pointless death you have caused…IT ENDS TODAY!!!" Soldier yelled and the X-men rose up, for victory was upon them.

Next Chapter 11: The sacrifices

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 11: The Sacrifices

Soldier and the X-men stood in front of the Inner circle of the Hellfire Club. As they faced one another down, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents broke into not only the Vegas club but every club, safe house, factory and corporate building owned by the Hellfire club and its affiliates. People were confessing, they no longer feared the Hellfire club. Shaw growled as the armoured S.H.I.E.L.D. assault teams ran into the theatre, aiming their rifles at him.

"It's over Shaw, Selene's dead, Pierce is in custody and all your operations have been stopped, make this easier for yourself and give the X-men up" Soldier said firmly, his gun aimed directly at Shaw's forehead.

"Or what you'll kill me, if the boy couldn't stop me with his optic blast then what makes you think you can kill me with a bullet?" Shaw asked, putting on a confident smile to hide his fury.

"It's simple, I'll just shoot you in the head"

"Tell me where my son is or I'll bleed the information out of each of you" Mystique growled.

"We have your daughter here Mystique, join us and we will direct you to your son, all of your services would be appreciated" Leland said.

"You fucking pig!" Mystique snarled, slapping the man across the face.

"Enough of this Shaw, it's over cant you see that?" Kitty asked.

"It will never be over!" Shaw said.

Quicksilver dashed forward, grabbing and throwing Amara, Jamie, Roberto and Sam to the X-men. Pietro suddenly felt a large weight on his shoulders as a purple aura surrounded his body. Leland smiled as the boy fell at his feet.

"A valiant effort my boy, but alas none of your friends will be leaving today"

"We still have one more ace in the hole, or should I say aces" Shaw said with a grin.

Suddenly a metallic fist burst out of the ground, grabbing Wolverine's leg. Logan was dragged down into the ground, where he faced the monstrously altered Colossus. Electricity sparked around the X-men and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE!!" Soldier yelled.

But his warning was too late as a surge of electricity passed from one agent to another, shocking them until their brains turned to mush. The electricity reformed into the new energy form of Berserker.

"Ray!" Bobby said in complete shock.

For a brief moment, the former X-men widened his eyes, remembering his old life. But it was only for a brief moment before a look of fury crossed his features. He bought his hands up, hitting Iceman in the chest and throwing him into Gambit. Cable and Soldier ran forward, the latter elbowing one of the remaining Hellfire guards. Soldier's ears twitched as he heard a crashing sound. Suddenly Blob was sent flying through the stage, slamming into Cable. Even with one of his allies trapped underneath the unconscious gargantuan, the masked man ran forward, aiming his pistols at Shaw. Tessa drew the pistol on her hip and fired at Soldier, hitting him in the chest. The armour offered him amazing protection from the bullets as he aimed the gun at Shaw's head.

"I don't think so insect!" A mighty voice roared.

Soldier swore as the brown armoured Juggernaut slammed his fist into his chest, throwing him away from Shaw.

"This club wants my brother dead and so do I little man" Cain said as he marched towards Soldier.

The masked man pointed his guns at the Juggernaut, who merely laughed.

"Guns, against me THE UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT!!!"

Juggernaut ran forward, smashing his fist into Soldier's helmet. As the lenses on his eyes cracked, Soldier reached for his equipment belt. But Juggernaut grabbed the mans hand, crushing his wrist. Soldier yelled in pain as he felt his bone crack. Juggernaut slammed him into the ground, kicking his pistols aside. Beast shot awake as he heard the crunching sound of Juggernaut's fists. He looked in shock as Juggernaut cupped his hands and smashed them into Soldier's chest, cracking his armour. Hank yelled, kicking Leland and Fitzroy across the face and jumping over Shaw. He ran towards Juggernaut, but was clothes lined by the Hellion Warpath.

"Let me go, look at him…HE'S KILLING THE MAN!!!" Beast yelled.

"All enemies of the club die, it's their destiny!" Warpath said.

Multiple Reapers summoned by Tarot attacked Kitty, Scott and Lance. Kitty phased through one of her attackers scythes and punched the Reaper across the face. Avalanche shook the ground with his powers, using a sweep kick to knock two Reapers' out. Spike popped a bone out of his wrist and launched it at Tarot, who rolled to the side. Juggernaut slammed his fists into Soldier one more time and the floor gave in, sending them falling to the floor below. Wolverine widened his eyes as he saw Juggernaut holding Soldier by his neck. Logan wriggled out of Colossus's grip and ran at Juggernaut, slashing him across the back.

"Come on bub…what are you a chicken?" Wolverine asked, knowing it would make Juggernaut angry enough to focus on him.

The unstoppable man slammed his fist into Wolverine's head, throwing him into the arms of Colossus. Juggernaut dropped Soldier to the floor and walked towards Wolverine and Colossus. Soldier struggled to get up off the floor, looking to Logan as the two giants grabbed the X-man's feet and legs. Wolverine merely winked at him before yelling in pain, as the two men pulled on his limbs as hard as they could. Cyclops fired a blast into Warpath's side, knocking him away from Beast.

"Cyclops, get over here and grab my shoulder!" Cable said.

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

Cyclops ran to Cable's side, planting his right hand on Cable's shoulder. Golden telekinetic energy crackled in Cable's eye before he threw Blob off of him, and towards the Inner circle. Shaw and the others dived out of the way, while Leland remained petrified. In his panic he lashed out with his powers, and could only scream as the Blob smashed into him, crashing into the lower floors until Leland was crushed by Blob's now intense weight.

"Now it's your turn!" Cable growled, pointing his finger at Fitzroy.

"I don't think so" Empath said, putting his hands to his head and diving into both Cable's and Scott's mind.

The two men suddenly felt their emotions fluctuate.

"No, we cant kill any of them…X-men don't kill" Cable said, falling back in pure horror.

"I need to find out where Jean is…. I need to find her!" Cyclops moaned, falling to the floor in tears.

"Oh no…mother…. please don't kill mother!" Cable said.

Empath and Fitzroy both laughed, as Scott looked at the older man in pure shock. Beast jumped down to where Soldier was standing and looked in pure shock as he saw Juggernaut and Colossus pulling on Wolverine.

"Get Spike and Kitty to draw Berserker down here…and you'll need Gambit's help for Juggernaut" Soldier explained.

"What about you?" Hank asked.

"Throw me to my guns!"

Beats nodded at the masked man's plan and grabbed him by his belt. With one swing of his arm, Beast threw Soldier back onto the theatre level. Soldier rolled across the ground, picking up his submachine guns. He aimed and fired at Warpath and Tarot, firing a burst of fire at the girl's kneecaps and the boys' thighs and arms. James growled in pain and anger before running forward. Iceman fired a blast at Warpath, freezing him in place. Beast relayed Soldier's plan to the other x-men and told Gambit to go after Juggernaut. The thief already had a plan worked out in his head of how to deal with the supposedly unstoppable man. Soldier ran towards Empath and Fitzroy, dodging one of Roulette's bad luck discs. He dived across the floor, past Fitzroy and Empath. Soldier swung his legs round, kicking the back of Empath and Fitzroy's knees. Then he jumped to his feet and pointed his guns at the two men's heads.

"Release your hold on Cable and Cyclops or I'll shoot you both" Soldier threatened.

"I don't understand, why aren't my powers working on you?" Empath asked.

"Excluding the fact that I've trained my mind to counter telepathy and empathy, rage and sorrow are things that should never hold you back"

"Well said!" A voice said from beside Soldier.

The man turned around, just as Wanda thrust her hands forward, hitting the man with a hex bolt. Soldier was sent flying backstage, where several Hellfire guards had been bought down by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Get your prisoners away from here and clear the building, leave catching the inner circle to the X-men" Soldier said and the agents nodded before dragging their prisoners away.

Soldier turned to see Wanda, Tessa and Shaw approaching him. Tessa cocked her pistol and fired a few shots into Soldier's chest. The bullets merely bounced off his armour as he aimed his machine guns. But Wanda used her hex abilities to break the two guns apart. Shaw then ran forward, punching Soldier straight in the face, completely shattering his helmet.

Wolverine yelled in agony and as Kitty and Evan jumped down to the lower level, they widened their eyes in complete shock as Juggernaut and Colossus literally ripped Wolverine apart. They threw both pieces to the side and turned their attention towards the two X-men.

"NOW!" Hank yelled as he threw Gambit at Juggernaut.

The Cajun landed on the giant's helmet and placed in hands on the surface of the helmet. Juggernaut widened his eyes in shock as his helmet began to glow and vibrate.

"Remy thinks this is gonna be messy" Gambit said as he jumped off and rolled away from the giant.

"RUN YOU TWO NOW!!" Beast yelled as Berserker flew down towards Spike and Shadowcat.

The two young X-men ran like hell, past the charging Juggernaut and towards Colossus. Berserker flew forward, Spike rolled to the side while Kitty stepped in front of Colossus and stretched her hands out.

"KITTY!!" Lance yelled as Berserker made contact with Kitty's back.

The girl yelled in agony as the electric being passed through her body and slammed into Colossus. Two magnificent explosions ignited, as the dust cleared, Gambit smirked while Hank and Evan sighed in relief. Kitty was fine, just unconscious; she had thankfully phased in time while Colossus and the naked Ray were lying across the floor, unconscious like Kitty. But they then widened their eyes in horror, as Juggernaut remained, his helmet blown off, his hair and face burnt but very much alive and angry.

"Idiots…you cant stop…THE JUGGERNAUT!!!" Cain yelled as he ran at Evan and Remy.

Spike popped a pair of flaming bone claws out of his wrists and rolled to the side, slashing Juggernaut's chest. The claws merely broke upon impact with the mans skin. Iceman slid down towards his allies' floor, hitting Juggernaut's feet with an ice blast. But the rampaging man smashed the ice apart and ran at Bobby. Quicksilver got up off the floor and looked at the other unconscious X-men. He grabbed them and got them off the stage, dodging Roulette's bad luck discs. The speedster then came around, sweeping Cable and Cyclops away from Empath.

"If we cant conquer this world in a civilised fashion, then we'll just have to do it by force" Shaw said, grabbing Soldier's foot and smashing him against the wall.

"Don't make me do this Shaw, I'd rather keep you alive so I can find out where the others are" Soldier said, blood staining his mask.

Shaw and Wanda both burst into laughter at the masked mans comment. Tessa merely frowned at his defiance.

"I've read your file Soldier, though it never revealed who you are under that mask I can already tell that you're a Naïve fool, you think the world is simple but it isn't…S.H.I.E.L.D. betrayed me a long time ago, and if you choose to follow that corrupt organisation then you must die as well" Tessa said, a smile crossing her face as Shaw picked the man up.

"Fury does what he has to do to keep the world safe, you however aren't…oh and Tessa, the world is simple…people just try to overcomplicate it" Soldier said.

Shaw scoffed at what the man said. Soldier grabbed Shaw's neck and crotch. Wanda and Tessa both widened their eyes as Soldier lifted the Black King off the floor. Soldier threw Shaw straight into the wall, slamming his face against it. Tessa aimed her gun, but a blade slid out of Soldier's elbow. The masked man threw the knife into Tessa's hand, forcing her to drop her gun. He rolled forward, dodging a hex bolt from Wanda and picking up Tessa's gun. Throwing aside the clip, Soldier reached into his pack and removed a single bullet.

"But how!" Shaw said in shock as he got off the floor.

"Your strength may increase but your weight doesn't, you can easily be put out of a fight by literally throwing you out of it…that's just one weakness that Randall gave us" Soldier explained.

"That is my only weakness" Shaw growled.

"Carbonadiam bullet, capable of breaking even Adamantium, and that the off chance that you survive getting a bullet in your brain, the toxic effects of the metal will kill you as well…another way to kill you is overloading your powers, but we wont get to try that" Soldier said as he loaded the pistol and aimed the barrel right between Shaw's eyes.

Shaw gave the signal for Wanda to back away and she did as she was told, floating back onto the stage. Tears ran down the Black King's eyes as Soldier clicked the safety off.

"Please, please I beg of you take pity on me…I just wanted to make things better, not just for mutants but for everyone…so I took one life after another, they were corrupt politicians, business men that bled the world dry…the world of order I created would have been worth all the sacrifice, even working with that witch Selene"

"You have the audacity to beg from me, after everything you've done, corrupt some of the people you killed may have been but they were also alive, they were sons, daughters, husbands, wives…fathers and mothers…this world you would create, who was it for…a world that doesn't accept freedom, defiance and heroism…all the things worth having in this world like love, courage and friendship, they are replaced by animalistic instinct, the nature to survive in the world and damn everyone else…what you would create isn't order, its fear, a constant fear that isn't worth living with…or at least it wasn't a world I would have lived in" Soldier explained, tightening his grip on the handle of the gun.

"Please have mercy…forgive me!" Shaw begged.

Soldier frowned at Shaw before he lowered the gun.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

Juggernaut raised his fist, ready to crush Spike and Gambit. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back first to the floor. The two young men looked up to see Beast carrying the now conscious Xavier, with Magneto floating beside them.

"Thank god you are all right" Xavier said.

"But Logan" Hank said, lowering his head.

"Is in an extreme amount of pain!" Evan, Remy and Bobby both screamed as the top part of Logan crawled towards them. "Don't just stand there, find my legs, my healing factor will take care of the rest" Logan growled.

Beast turned to the stage, along with Magneto and Xavier. Wanda stood on the stage, side by side with Fitzroy and Empath. Soldier walked on, with Shaw and Tessa in front of him.

"It's over, just give up and tell us where our friends are" Xavier said calmly, but on the inside he controlled a fierce rage.

"Wanda, come back to me, this isn't you!" Magneto said.

"It is father…Lady Selene has showed me the true path to walk" Wanda said.

"Selene's dead!" Cable growled.

"No she isn't"

Once again the Hellfire club proved just how mysterious and dark it was as Selene got up off the floor, the bullets Soldier had bombarded her with leaving her body and scattering across the floor. The woman ran her hand across her skin, the bullet holes disappearing.

"In the end when you face Hellfire you'll get burned, thank you for giving us your daughter Magneto, and Raven I'll be sure to have some fun with your son" Selene grinned as Mystique grinded her teeth together in Fury.

Selene nodded her head at Fitzroy, who smiled as he placed a hand on Roulette's shoulder. He swung the girl round and crashed his lips into hers. The X-men watched in complete disbelief as the girl's skin began to Wither away.

"NO!" Empath yelled as the girl's skin turned to dust.

Selene muttered a few words in what Soldier recognised as Latin. She waved her hands around Empath's eyes, taking away the life inside them. As Fitzroy opened a shining green portal, Empath was the first to walk through, followed by Wanda. Tessa and Shaw slowly walked forward as Selene pointed her finger at Soldier and chanted another spell. A pale blue blade emerged from her finger and flew towards Soldier's chest. The blade pierced his armour, cutting straight through his chest. He aimed his pistol at Shaw as the man walked forward.

"BLACK KING OF THE HELLFIRE CLUB!!!" Soldier yelled.

Shaw turned around and could only gasp as Soldier pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the king's head. Tessa screamed as Shaw's lifeless body fell to the floor while Pietro ran forward. Selene merely grabbed the boy by the neck and used her free hand to make the necessary signs for another spell. Multiple spikes shot out of the ground, stabbing Soldier's wrist, kneecaps, stomach and shins.

"SOLDIER!!" Cable yelled as the masked man's eyes squinted, telling the X-men that he was on the edge.

"Goodbye foolish X-men!" Selene grinned as she walked into the portal, dragging Tessa and Pietro through the portal.

"NOOOO!!" Magneto yelled as Fitzroy walked through the portal, which disappeared along with the remainder of the Inner circle.

'No…I have failed in my mission!' Soldier thought as he slowly closed his eyes.

Next Chapter 12: Recovery

X-men and Brotherhood recovery from their experience while S.H.I.E.L.D. Cable, Xavier and Magneto put everything into discovering the location of Selene. Rogue must reveal Kurt's fate to Amanda while Cyclops struggles with his love for Jean, and the revelation of Cable's true identity.

The mission is far from over!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next one features no fighting, just a lot of dialogue dealing with the fall out of the Hellfire club attack. If people arent clear on whose missing then I'll sum it up, Warren (now Death), Rahne, Danielle Moonstar, Jubilee and of course Kurt. Expect some more X-men characters to be introduced who didnt show up in the series, characters to be expected include Wither, some of Sinister's Marauders, Silver Samurai and a key X-men villain.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men, Lauren Reilly is my property, anyone else who has a character with that name is just coincidental

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 12: Recovery

The Hellfire club was finished, but at a heavy price. Soldier was stripped of his armour and being towed onto a stretcher by several medics. The area around the club was now completely under S.H.I.E.L.D. control and the remaining X-men were either at ambulances with blankets on them such as Sam and Tabitha, or alone, kicking at the ground in frustration like Scott. Piotr and ray were both loaded onto a S.H.I.E.L.D. containment aircraft, along with Warpath and Juggernaut. Wolverine was fully healed and standing with Xavier, back on his wheelchair, staring at the stage where Selene had been.

"I failed Logan, I'm supposed to protect the children, how could I have protected them from this?" Xavier asked, wiping a tear in his eye.

"Only a sick mind like Selene's could have dreamed this up Charles, but Fury should be able to get something from Frost and her Hellions, if not then Cable can analyse the data his computer got from the stage" Logan said.

"Yes please ask him how that goes"

Logan walked over to Cable, who was staring intensely at the cube on his wrist.

"Please tell me you have something" Wolverine said.

"I'm sorry Logan, normally my computer receives and analyses data faster than a second, but Selene also cast a spell, magic and technology rarely mix, even if I did manage to track Fitzroy there's no telling where Selene went with the others, after all she can move through the night" Cable explained.

"The suns rising!" Hank said.

"I think it's pretty clear we can't go back to the mansion "

"Don't worry Director Fury has already made arrangements for you all to stay at a safe house in Canada" Maria Hill said, walking into the theatre with several agents. "You Magneto are coming with us for numerous crimes of metahuman terroris…"

"No he isn't!"

Those in the theatre looked to the door to see Fury walking into the room.

"You Magneto are going to come with us and repair Cerebro, so that Xavier can trace exactly where Selene is" Fury said.

Magneto nodded his head solemnly before he walked to Xavier's side.

"Your students aren't the only ones at stake in this Charles…so I will help…but know this Fury, if anything happens to my son and daughter I will place you and your organisation directly responsible for not doing what was necessary" Magneto growled and walked out of the theatre.

The X-men and the Brotherhood were in for a long and bitter recovery as they all sat in a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Kitty sat close to Lance, crying into his chest.

"Logan…will we be able to see that Soldier guy…ah would really like to thank him for saving at least most of us" Rogue said.

"I don't know Rogue, Soldier's taken a lot of punishment during the fights we were in to get to this point but somehow I don't think he'll…"

"Don't Logan!" Cable said. "We need to have faith that he'll live through this, faith is what's kept me sane for so long"

"We never even got to find out who he was" Bobby said, lowering his head.

"Shut up Bobby!" Amara and Tabitha said together.

Logan couldn't help but feel some form of comfort to be back in Canada, looking at the snow gathering round the house that they would be staying in. According to Hill the house had been formerly a boarding dorm used by the Canadian army. The aircraft landed and the X-men and Brotherhood walked out. A blonde haired man with glasses, wearing a woolly jumper stood at the front door.

"Hello, I'm Walter Langkowski, Canada's liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D." The man said, offering Logan his hand.

Logan shook the mans hand, shaking it gruffly before walking past.

"Sorry for the rudeness"

"Don't worry Mr Summers, you've been through a lot and I can understand that this has affected all of you deeply…your things have already been put in your rooms, treat this place as you would your home, we have a kitchen filled with your own individual fridges as well as a councillor, whose actually pretty good" Langkowski explained.

"Who is he?" Hank asked.

"Not he she Dr McCoy, she's not well known considering she only takes super human cases" Walter said as he walked into the house, showing everyone to their rooms.

Logan was already opening the fridge and taking out all of the beers that had been loaded in there. He walked past the other X-men and out towards the woods next to the house. One after another, the X-men retreated to their rooms. No one dared to talk for the whole day, all's they could do was remember the terrifying moments they all shared in the dungeons of the Hellfire Club. Logan sat in the kitchen, his thoughts occupied by a mixture of rage over Selene's actions, curiosity over Deathstrike, and concern for the missing children.

'Selene, when I find you, I'll rip your to shreds and that's a promise' Logan thought, squeezing the beer bottle tightly.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the ruins of the mansion, Magneto and Xavier stood on the remains of Cerebro, alongside Fury and Hill.

"The power core, the conduits, the magnets, the control system, everything that is crucial to powering the machine is gone. If I were to possess the necessary materials, without a power core I could only create a temporary tracking device that would be powered by my magnetic manipulation" Eric explained.

"So leave out the power core, that'll save some time, magnets will be easy to get our hands on as well as conduits, the control system is something you two will have to work on" Fury said.

"Yes, Eric built the machine as well as the power core, and it was I who built the control device" Xavier explained.

"Can you do it again?" Hill asked.

"Yes, but I will need several key components that should be easy enough to collect"

"Give me a list and I'll have an agent pick them up"

"And what will we be doing?" Eric asked.

"Staying here, under armed guard and Agent Hill's supervision, I have an agent to visit in the hospital"

"Please Agent Fury, tell Soldier I said thank you"

"It's not him I'm visiting" Fury said before he walked away.

* * *

Vance Astrovik awoke from his sleep, finding himself in a hospital with several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside the door, with one of Fury's most trusted agents Natasha Romanoff at his bedside, wearing her usual black jumpsuit.

"What happened to Angelica?" Vance asked, sitting up on the bed.

"She's okay" Natasha said.

"But what exactly happened?"

"That young man, Shiro Yoshida, it seems when he was struck over the head it affected the club's brain washing. According to Miss Jones he killed the assassins the club had sent and flew off" Natasha explained.

"And what about the X-men?"

Natasha lowered her head slightly as she explained to the young agent what had happened to the X-men. Vance lowered his head as he thought about the X-men, costumed mutants whom had partly inspired him. Fury walked into the room, stopping to check up on the wounded agent. After congratulating Vance on his effort, Fury left without another word. He got onto a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter and flew up towards a helicarrier, hidden in the clouds above the city.

'Time to see what our friends know' Fury thought as he walked through the corridors, towards the interrogation room.

Fury swung the door open and entered the padded cell, with walls and bars separating their prisoners. The prisoners were none other than the surviving Hellion's. Fury walked to the front of the cells, where the teens could see him, each of them wearing special restraints made to disrupt their powers.

"Marie Ange-Colbert, mother sick with Liver Disease with no insurance to cover transplant surgery. Fabian Marechel-Julbin, family all deceased from mutant hate attacks, forced into male prostitution. Buford Wilson, powers were gradually becoming unstable to the point where they caused physical pain, billionaire parents recommended him to Hellfire Club. Haroun Sallah Al-Rashid, abusive father in jail while mother is forced into prostitution" Fury read, overlooking each of the battered and mentally broken teens.

"GET TO THE POINT FURY!!!" Warpath yelled.

"James Proudstar, brother John Proudstar, former student of Xavier's and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, currently deceased from a mission in the Balkans"

"A MISSION YOU SENT HIM ON! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU GOT MY BROTHER KILLED!!!"

"Is that what you think, maybe your right, maybe we could have done with more planning in the mission, maybe I shouldn't have sent a heavy hitter in first…but just what are you doing, do you know how much blood is on your hands, your brother would be ashamed" Fury said, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT…."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN BOY!!" Fury yelled. "That goes for all of you, it's true you guys have lived fucked up lives, hell the courts would probably entitle you to a lesser sentence, you were manipulated, you were broken, you were victims to a corrupt society and all that bullshit…but then again, no body really knows about you guys, so, what's to stop me from just locking you up in a cell at the Raft, no trial, no chance for freedom"

"But you cant do that, we have rights!" Beef said.

"So did the people you've murdered on Frost and Shaw's behalf, those men and women had sons, daughters, wives and husbands but you tortured and killed them all anyway, why, because they were corrupt? Because they were a threat to the society your club would create, Soldier said it best, the world the Hellfire club would create isn't a society of order but a society of fear, you've murdered and now you'll receive a punishment, that's the world your Queen and King would create, no circumstance, no defence, just plain punishment"

"And what's wrong with that?" Tarot asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with that huh!" Bevaron said.

"So what if we killed, the people who wronged us deserved every second of the beating we gave them" James growled.

"Is that what Selene told you…you should have looked further down the line" Fury said.

"I'll kill you, John died because of you"

"Yeah I had some responsibility for his death, but the one to blame was the Hellfire Club"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"YOU FUCKING NAÏVE IDIOTS!!!" Fury yelled.

At that moment, the Hellions stopped talking and listened to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. They memorised every word he said, and held onto it more than they had ever held onto anything that Emma or Selene had taught them.

"You children just believed whatever they told you didn't you, you never once thought that things were too good to be true, that they just happened to know about your suffering and be in the perfect position to bring you the ones that caused your suffering, you never questioned it, they gave you money, revenge, power and of course a good fuck, then came the killing, you never questioned it, even when they begged, even when it appeared they didn't deserve it, the truth was that they didn't deserve it" Nick Fury took a short pause and a deep breath, the Hellions couldn't see the water welling up in his eye. "A Senator Jason Nickson was thrown off a cliff, he had two sons, both of whom couldn't see their father at their school play, a thug Frank Reilly was serving the Kingpin so he could pay back debts so that his family wouldn't be punished and you people tortured him, even as he cried his lovers name….John Proudstar, another victim of the Hellfire Club's greed, he was a good soldier and a loyal man, he loved his brother and his country…but a group of Hellfire spies steal a plane full of weapons, I deploy John and his team, John dies defending his friends…he dies a heroes death, taking the bullets shot at him"

James widened his eyes at what he heard. He had always assumed that Fury had lied, that John had died because of Fury's stupidity. Never once did he stop to question Hellfire's involvement. Then Fury came to the most gruesome story of all, and it bought tears to the Hellions eyes. He told them of a girl, a girl who was desperate to get by with her child. She was forced to make a decision, when the Hellfire club gave her no choice.

For years she worked as a Hellfire club prostitute, when she had enough money she wanted out of the business. But Shaw and Selene would never let her leave. She was starting to become defiant, no longer going to work, saying that she had the money she needed and didn't want to work anymore. So Shaw orders her punished, and the Black Queens punishes her. Selene has the women beaten and bound, forced to watch as men beat her 11 year old son, beat him till she can no longer recognise his face, beat him until he can no longer beg for mercy. Then Selene rapes the boy, moaning in pleasure as she felt the boys and his mother's pain. The mother begs Selene to stop, trying to turn her head away as Selene rides and whips the boy, but she has to watch. And when she's done, she burns the lad, giving him as agonising a death as possible, right in front of the mother's eyes.

"But that aint enough for Selene, she wants people to know exactly what happens to those who defy the order of the Hellfire Club…so she cuts the woman's breasts off and destroys any chance she has of bearing children again…ask yourselves, what kind of world can be created with cruelty alone, the only mercy they show is to those who can benefit and further their dream, it's the truly great, the people who can really change the world for the better who will share their mercy with everyone, people like Charles Xavier…maybe you idiots should had tried following someone like him" Fury said before he walked out of the room.

The Hellions were left in complete silence, distraught over what they had just been told.

* * *

At the X-men and the Brotherhood's safe house, Logan was currently on his Twentieth can of beer. He threw the can into the bin, opening another can with not even a second's delay. Cable walked into the room, smiling slightly as he watched Logan drink. The alternate X-man rested his hands on his head as he walked outside. Scott was sitting at one of the trees, looking up at the sky. Cable walked over to the young man, sitting beside him.

"I suppose you either want to be alone or want to ask me a load of questions right?" Cable asked.

"I really thought that Emma was the woman I loved for a while, but now those feelings I had were always for Jean, I don't think I could take losing her…from the memories I saw you seem to have seen a lot, tell me Cable, in the other realities you visited are Jean and I always together?" Scott asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Please, I need something to get my mind off the grief"

"I've been to quite a few realities, and I'll tell you they're either ones that are similar, different or just plain fucked up, there's even a reality where all the X-men had their genders changed" Cable laughed.

Scott burst into laughter, picturing a few of the others in make up and skirts.

"One where Magneto formed the school and Xavier started wearing a bucket, at least two where they form the school together…although in most realities I've visited, you and Jean were, if not together at least connected in some way, sometimes you married, sometimes you both died in one another's arms before your relationship could flourish and in others your love remains just simple friendship, though a strong one at least…there was even a reality where the two of you were enemies, but despite a villains best efforts to keep you apart, even trying to manipulate you with his death in the end you chose to be with Jean, although I probably had a hand in that" Cable explained, smirking slightly.

"What about the differences in your reality?"

"Do you really want to know, some of those differences might be awkward"

"If what your memories told me where true isn't this whole moment awkward?" Scott asked.

Cable burst into laughter, having faced situations like this one with most realities he had been to.

"All right I'll tell you a little bit about it, in my reality the X-men live in Bayville, but the high school is actually Xavier's school while the Prof himself lives in the mansion with you his adopted son, there are Four times as many students and the X-men are a publicly recognised super hero team" Cable explained, pausing shortly as he remembered the happiest times of his life. "You and Jean married and had three children, Rachel, Nathan and Christopher"

"After my dad!"

"Yeah, in fact…no I don't think you wanna now"

"What is he alive in your reality?" Scott asked eagerly.

"He's turned up alive in a few realities, let's just say the stories a little colourful" Cable said, leaning his head back with a laugh.

"Me and Jean…married, wow!" Scott said, picturing the red haired beauty in a wedding gown.

"You're going to find her Scott, and I'm sure the two of you will have many happy times, and if not…then never regret what you felt for her" Cable patted Scott on the shoulder and stood up. "You should never regret love, at least true love that is"

"Thank you…Nathan" Scott said as Cable walked away.

'We'll have a happy reunion later dad, once we've gotten mom back' Nathan thought smiling as he walked away.

Once he got inside, Cable's smile dropped as Rogue dialled a number into the phone. He walked away, not wanting to face what rogue was about to do. Rogue nervously tapped her foot against the floor. It was a hard job she was going to do but better for Amanda to hear from a member of Kurt's family than some stranger in a military uniform.

"Hello!" Amanda said.

"Hi Amanda, it's me Rogue" The southern Goth said nervously.

"Oh Kurt's friend, I heard about the mansion, is he okay?" Amanda asked.

Rogue could tell from the sound of Amanda's voice that she had been waiting days for answers. She truly was concerned for Kurt. They would both talk for hours on the phone, it was somewhat annoying yet also sweet in a small way. Rogue grinded her teeth together, she would have rather had done this face to face than on the phone.

"Kurt…Kurt is still missing…we've been through hell Amanda, but he thought about you all the time, he's still thinking about you" Rogue said, tears running down her eyes.

Silence was all that welcomed her. It was worth than the questions that she expected. She knew that right now Amanda couldn't bring herself to say anything more. Quite frankly Rogue herself couldn't say anymore as she dried her eyes. On instinct, she slammed the phone down, falling to her knees as she contained the tears.

"Wow…I gotta say that's no way to tell someone they might never see their boyfriend again" A voice said from behind Rogue.

She turned her head, glaring at a brown haired woman. The woman was rather attractive, at least in her early twenties. Rogue assumed she was the psychiatric that Langkowski talked about. She had made this judgement based on the woman's glasses, black skirt and white blouse. The woman leant against the frame of the door, a frown across her face.

"Do you have a problem with me telling Amanda the truth?" Rogue asked.

"Sometimes the truth isn't enough Rogue, sometimes leaving things be is the best bet…I'm Lauren Reilly by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Your angry, and your perfectly entitled to be, but maybe you should try saving that anger for the people who really deserve it…Selene perhaps" Lauren said.

"At least that's something we can agree on" Rogue said.

"Let's see if we can go for something else to agree on, right now every bodies dealing with the grief on their own, but that isn't the way to go about it, especially for you Rogue"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"You're a team, the X-men, even the Brotherhood have a bond of friendship, you should be sharing your grief, helping one another through this time…I've experienced sorrow and I know that friends can help you get through it, and I know there's someone who wants to help you through this time" Lauren said, tilting her head towards the door.

Rogue, turned around, seeing Gambit walking past. The Cajun gave her a small wave before he walked past. Rogue then turned to Lauren.

"I'm not asking you to vent all your feelings to me, just talk to one of your friends, you might be able to help each other more than you think" The woman said with a smile before she walked away.

Gambit sat on the coach in the living room, sighing as he shuffled a deck of cards. He widened his eyes in surprise as Rogue walked into the room.

"Gambit…can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked nervously, the memory of their kiss still fresh of her mind.

A smile spread across the Cajun's face as he dropped the deck.

"Sure Cheri, take a seat and old Remy will listen, he's always willing to listen" Gambit said, leaning forward, ready to comfort the girl if need be.

Lauren smiled as the girl sat down in front of the Cajun. The psychiatrics only regret was that she wouldn't be able to help Amanda recover.

* * *

Amanda cried her heart out, wishing that her parents were at home. Just when it was the perfect time for Kurt to go over to her house, this happened. She understood the danger in dating a mutant, she didn't really care. Alls Amanda wanted was to be with Kurt. The girl threw her pillow at the girl, angry, sad, even guilty over what had happened. She was angry with S.H.I.E.L.D. for letting Kurt be taken from her, she was distraught that she may never get to see Kurt's blue face again. And she was guilty over the fact that she never had the chance to show Kurt just how much he meant to her.

'I wish, I was a mutant Kurt…so that I wouldn't have to live with mom and dad, so that I could be closer to you' She thought, leaning against the wall, moaning as the tears fell off her chin.

Suddenly, Amana felt a great sense of dread. Her tears stopped and she swung her head round. Amanda gasped as her face was just inches from the nose of a beautiful but pale black haired woman. She was wearing revealing black attire, including a cloak. Amanda couldn't describe the feeling she felt from this woman. She was frightened by her sudden appearance, and yet this woman in black's aura intrigued Amanda.

"Amanda Sefton I believe, the names Selene, allow me the pleasure of inviting you as the first recruit of the New Hellfire Club" The Black Queen offered Amanda her hand and smiled as she knew that like so many others, Amanda's curiosity would overcome her innocence.

Next Chapter 13: Recruitment

* * *

I knwo it's hard to enjoy the chapter with not much going on, but please tell me what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate some reviews. Next chapter will mainly be about Selene as she recruits a few mutants into her new club.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 13: Recruitment

Amanda was left stunned by the presence of this woman Selene. She felt something from the scantily clad woman, it was dark, almost terrifying yet at the same time it was enchanting. Selene grinned as she looked over Amanda, seeing much Hellfire potential in the girl. The Black Queen kneeled down beside Amanda, planting a hand on her cheek.

"All the potential you have is wasted here" Selene said, looking into Amanda's eyes.

"Potential, what do you mean?" She asked.

Selene smiled, curiosity, it was a sign that many recruits of the club had shown. Curiosity is what drew them in, and it would be curiosity that ensnared them into the clubs dark world.

"You have a special gift Amanda and I'm not just talking about mutant potential, you are one of a few who can explore a world unlike anything you will ever see, the power you are capable of can break the laws of science one thousand times over" Selene explained, her voice full of passion.

"I don't understand" Amanda said.

"Too bad your too simple minded to figure it out, very well I'll use a simple term, I'm talking about magic young lady, Witchcraft, the art of darkness or as I simply call it power, power beyond humanities wildest dreams…we aren't humans Amanda, nor can we simply be called mutants, we are gods, gods that walk amongst humanity, the gods that will guide humanity to their rightful place"

"Which is?" Amanda asked, growing ever more curios.

"Beneath us, as our slaves, they will provide us with food, money, sex and total submission, they have to worship us and give up their lives when we feel like it"

Amanda widened her eyes in shock, getting up off the floor and walking backwards, away from Selene.

"But that's just wrong…get out of my house, my parents will be back any minute now" She growled.

"Your parents cant do a thing for you Amanda, and why should you want them to, you have to sneak around and see the man you love behind their back, what is wrong is that you have to hide your feelings, but if you accept what I have to offer then not only can you be with Kurt, but you can also bring out your full potential and see the truth of this world"

Selene offered her hand to Amanda, who hesitantly turned away.

"I want to be with Kurt in the open and what is the truth of this world?" She asked.

"You will see it soon, for now just give me your hand and I will give you a taste of it"

A smile crossed Selene's face as Amanda looked at the woman's hand. It was the lost and confused look in the girl's eyes that told Selene that she would have her. Amanda touched Selene's hand; it was but a simple touch of her finger. But that one touch overwhelmed Amanda. She felt a surge of the passion and pleasure that Selene had received in her thousand-year lifetime. The greed of humans, their sad quest for knowledge and power through god, that was what Amanda saw. She breathed heavily, looking at Selene, the way that any worshipper would a statue.

"Come with me Amanda and you will experience the ultimate power and pleasure in this world, darkness itself" Selene grinned.

She was an innocent soul, one completely helpless to the lure of the Hellfire Club.

* * *

It was the morning after their first night at the Canadian safe house. Ororo, Toad, Blob, Kitty and Rogue sat in Lauren's office. The psychiatrist sat on her won chair, looking at each member of the group.

"So, is anyone going to talk about what happened?" She asked, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"I tortured my boyfriend" Kitty said.

"I almost killed Remy" said Rogue.

"And the white haired chick, Todd and me got turned into the clubs bitches" Fred said.

"Wanda's still with those sickos, so this isn't the right time to be joking you know" Toad growled.

Ororo sighed over the situation; she had been through plenty of therapy in the past. But she couldn't help but feel that this Reilly woman was biting off more than she could chew.

"Okay I suppose its as good a start as any, I'm not going to waste your time asking how it made you feel because I could pretty much sum it up for you…beyond fucking terrible" The Woman said, leaning back on her chair.

Rogue growled at the woman's relaxed manner. She thought she knew everything about their suffering but she was obviously wrong.

"Don't you dare think for a minute that you know what we've been through" Kitty said, her thoughts matching Rogue's.

"Physical torture, sexual torture, mental torture, spiritual torture, mind control…maybe I should go into more detail" Lauren began, standing up on her chair and addressing the group. "You were misled, their telepaths manipulated your memories just after Selene had her fun with you, they took away all your dreams, all your happiness so that you would be the kind of people they could manipulate, they made you think you always accepted their way, Selene tried to destroy your faith Kitty, try to turn you into a lowly slave, even making you hurt your boyfriend, you all hurt your friends and worst part of it is that you enjoyed it and that when hope seemed to be restored the Hellfire Club struck back, taking away your friends" Lauren explained. "I haven't experienced it but I know that all experiencing all those terrible things is nothing"

"HOW DARE YOU! WE WENT THROUGH HELL!!" Fred yelled, throwing his chair aside.

"You don't know the suffering we go through everyday" Toad said, remaining calm as best he could.

Lauren sighed, lowering her head before she looked at each member of the group. They were astonished by the determination in her eyes.

"The question is whether your going to let this break you, whether you're going to let a bunch of weak idiots take away your innocence"

"Weak? The club kicked our Asses!" Rogue said.

"They're all weak, because they've given up, they've just given up on one of many things keeping in this world" Lauren growled.

"And what the hell is that?" Toad asked aggressively.

"Hope…having hope through your problems, persevering no matter what…they traded their hope for sex, money and power, murdering people to further their plans…I've seen the evil of this world, I've known evil men and women, but with all those evil people there was one good person, a hero and one hero is worth more than ten hundred of those men and women who gave up on believing in humanities good qualities, the wisdom and courage that can guide us through our problems, it took a great man, a man who never once gave up hope to teach me to never give up on people…neither of you should give up either, don't let those idiots of Hellfire take away your innocence"

The group had left Lauren's office and went their separate ways. Fred looked in the fridge, growling, as most of the descent junk food was already gone. He put on his jacket, stepping out side to feel the cold Canadian air. Fred walked through the snow, looking up at the clouds. Suddenly a snowball flew into the back of his head, the ice crumbling and falling down his back. He turned around, instinctively throwing a big snowball at his attacker. The snowball slammed into Toad's head, throwing him to the ground.

"Oh Todd, I didn't realise it was you!" Fred said, looking at his friend with concern.

But Toad jumped onto his feet, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man that was awesome Blob, you should have seen you face when I fell down, still bet you can't hit me again" He said.

"Oh your on Toad!" Fred growled as he rolled up another snowball.

Lauren smiled as she looked out of her window, seeing that at least some of them weren't letting their innocence go.

* * *

The young man had lost count of how long he had been inside the dark and deserted warehouse. It was the only place he could go where people wouldn't taunt him. At eighteen his mutant powers had already been active for two years, his particular ability was the worst kind of thing to have at his age. He had only had sex once, which was the time before he powers manifested. Now he could no longer feel human skin, he couldn't feel anything anymore, not the wind on his face. Air would fill his lungs but he couldn't feel the air.

His mutant ability was the power to be encompassed by a barrier, cutting him off from all human contact. He could walk around normally, but with each step he took a person would feel the invisible wall and call him mutant. "Unus the untouchable" was what many had called him. Now all he wanted was to be left alone, no one would ever hurt him again.

He had been hurt by society, and that made him an easy target. She walked through the warehouse, her eyes on the boy seeking solitude. The warehouse suddenly became darker, and Unus felt an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He looked up, widening his eyes as he saw the black haired, cloaked woman.

"It's not fair is it, how you've been treated by those who should fear you, they now call you untouchable, yet they don't realise your true pain, their words, "freak", "monster", they're like the stab of a knife on your heart, what nonsense" She said, looking at the boy with contempt in her eyes. "Your body is unbreakable, you shouldn't let the words of pitiful fools bother you, they worship their gods, valuing the ideals of justice, love and the afterlife, but these are flaws that are quickly thrown aside in the face of death, humanity would eat one another to survive"

"Why the hell are you saying these things?" The boy asked.

"I'm merely telling you the truth, do you want revenge?"

"Yes of course, I hate those bastards, they don't understand my suffering, they cant see how even I can be hurt their words" The boy said, tears running down his face.

"Then make them pay, punish them, make them wish they never crossed their superiors"

"But, the police!"

"Are nothing compared to us, we are humanities future, and if they oppose that future…well lets just say they'll be giving us an excuse to punish them"

The woman walked towards the boy, placing a hand on his chest. Much to his shock, she wasn't thrown away. Selene grinned as she ran her hands across Unus's chest. She tore off his red shirt and loosened his belt.

"Wait…"

"Quiet, I'm going to show you true pleasure"

Selene threw off her robe, revealing her completely nude body. Unus blushed as Selene slipped off his trousers, pushing him to the floor. She stood over him, merely looking into his eyes. He looked over her magnificent body, thinking of the good time he was about to have. But Selene merely stood there, practically teasing him with silence. Finally, she crouched on the floor, grabbing his dick firmly.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" She asked.

"Yes!" Unus replied.

"Tell me how badly you want it"

"So bad, I've wanted it for so long"

"Beg me!"

"Please lady, fuck me please"

"Call me Mistress Selene!"

"Mistress Selene, please fuck me!"

"Are you willing to embrace the darkness for pleasure and revenge?"

"Yes Mistress Selene"

Selene smiled as she covered the boy's dick with her mouth. He leant his head back, moaning as she sucked. But then he felt something else, a strange feeling running through his body. He didn't know how to describe it, other than it felt like he was feeling both pleasure and pain. Selene licked Unus's chest, her tongue giving off a black glow. But it was only for a split second and as Selene expected just a small sample of darkness was enough to draw Unus in. He smiled sadistically and leant his head back as Selene began to ride him into the floor.

"We are the future, and in that future I will be the only one whom touches you, you are untouchable Unus, I am the only one you will love is that clear?" Selene asked, her voice fierce but proud.

"Yes My Mistress, I am yours now and till the end of my life"

"Yes you are…everything will be mine as it was meant to be" Selene kissed Unus fiercely.

Like so many others, the boy was already under the Hellfire influence. He tracked down his tormentors, and with the power he had gained he made them suffer. With his fists and his force field he crushed their bones, made them scream and beg for mercy and destroyed any chance they had of loving another woman. Unus left his town behind him, following Selene into the darkness.

* * *

Sebastian Shaw was dead, and for so many Hellfire associates it meant the end of their businesses. Even mere social members of the club that knew nothing about what happened were being investigated by S.H.I.E.L.D. The sacrifices of Randall and Soldier had not only bought down Shaw, but countless other organisations that committed crimes whether it had been in Hellfire's name or not. Slave trades, gun launderers, prostitution services were the many kinds of businesses that had been found out.

But despite the sacrifices of two brave men, it wasn't the end for Hellfire. The headline in the Daily Bugle read "The End of a kingdom" and it was the end for Shaw's rein. And yet there were still those whose ambitions would succeed Shaw's. Throwing the paper onto his desk, the black haired businessman poured himself a glass of wine.

'Your assets are all mine father, and I promise you I will make up for your failures' Shinobi Shaw thought as he drank the fine wine.

Elsewhere an overweight man with dreadlock styled blond hair looked over numerous TV screens. He smiled as he watched Selene torturing the remaining kidnapped X-men. A silver haired woman suddenly appeared beside him, wearing a blue business dress.

"She has asked me to assist in her rituals, do you really think the studio can gain something from animating that…"

"Quiet Spiral, we don't want to give anything away" The man said, pushing a burger into his mouth.

"Sorry Mr Adams" She said, glaring at the mans back.

* * *

He awoke inside the place he expected to wake up. Green bubbling liquid was all his eyes could see when he looked forward. A breathing mask covered his mouth, but the rest of his body was bare.

'The mission still remains unaccomplished' He thought.

The man threw his fist forward, smashing it against the glass of the round tube that imprisoned him. Again and again he punched at the glass, cracking it only slightly. He kicked off of the glass, lunging forward at the crack. The glass shattered as the mans body slammed into it. Glass scattered across the floor and the green liquid spread across the ground. He fell to his knees, his body stiffening as he felt an intense pain. His hands touched the scars on his shins, rubbing them as he felt the pain from Selene's attack. He pulled the mask off his mouth, panting heavily.

'I haven't failed yet'

Slamming his fists into the ground, his teeth grinded together as he rose up. His legs shook but he kept on rising. Standing tall he began to walk forward, through the glass and towards a table. He gripped the slip of paper on the table and read it.

"Hope you don't mind getting put in the regeneration tank, I'd tell you not to be too excessive but we both now that wont happen, just make sure you give yourself plenty of time before heading out" The letter read.

He threw the note aside, grabbing the case on the table. Inside the case was a pair of customised pistols equipped with crossbow launchers and magnum barrels. He slammed the lid down, walking away from the case and towards a steel door.

'I will not fail the mission' he thought as he typed the code into the doors pad.

The door slid open and without hesitation he walked into the dark hall. He looked around, stretching his arms before he spoke.

"Activate training room"

But there was no response; darkness was all that welcomed him.

'No simulator, no gym equipment, no dojo, and no training dummies…looks like I'll need to use a different training method then' He thought as he sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

He closed his eyes, placing his hands on his knees as he took a deep breath.

'Focus the mind, concentrate on your target, imagine every scenario, every response to that scenario, every outcome, every failure and every success, focus on your strength, focus on your weakness, focus on your goal' He thought as his breathing became deeper and deeper.

Images ran through his head, images of Selene, of the X-men. He saw Selene chanting her spells, and whipping the still missing X-men. Then he saw Wolverine and Cable, fighting on the save their friends. He saw the image of a armoured warrior, rising up even with his armour cracking. Many thoughts occupied his mind, thoughts of encouragement, even thoughts of scorn. But the one thought that ran through his mind was the one that kept him going.

"I WILL SAVE THEM!!!" He yelled, seeing his enemy, Selene, an enemy that he would defeat and more importantly, save the X-men.

Next Chapter 14: Against the darkness

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 14: Against the darkness

Recovering from their experience was a priority for the X-men and the Brotherhood. The logic being that they couldn't go up against Selene and Bastion afraid of what they were fighting. So Laura had the group gather outside, dressed in winter clothing. Logan had decided to stay on his own, drinking by himself. He wasn't the only one who kept to himself; Cable was still working on his computer. Lauren hid her frustration with Logan well, not because he refused help, but because unlike Cable he wasn't doing anything to help the search for Selene and Bastion. But Lauren refused to waste her time with Logan and instead opted to help those she could help. She led the group to a clearing she had found in the woods; the circular area of pure white snow was the perfect place to heal. Lauren had felt at peace when she had come here, the scenery and her own techniques in meditation drew her attention away from her own problems. The area was also practical; the circular area was large enough to fit both the X-men and Brotherhood.

"All right everyone, if you'd like to take a seat then we can begin" Lauren said.

"Yeah let the healing begin" Bobby grinned, being the first to sit on the snow.

"Um, can't we have some chairs or something?" Kitty asked, the thought of sitting on the snow seemed to dirty for her valley girl tastes.

"Well you could either sit on the crunchy, wet snow, or you could sit on Lance's lap, just think of it as…therapy" Lauren said with a wink.

Kitty blushed as she looked at Lance, who had a mixture of hesitance and eagerness spread across his face.

"I think I'll sit on the snow" Kitty said.

The entire group sat in a circle, their eyes on Lauren in the middle.

"I think we should take this time to discuss who in the Hellfire Club you were all most afraid of" Lauren said, looking at Mystique to begin.

"Do you actually expect me to tell you about what I'm afraid of?" Mystique asked, her voice and eyes fierce as she looked at Laura.

But Lauren's eyes remained defiant, waiting for Mystique's response. The wind blew and Tabitha shivered as the two women continued to look one another in the eye. Mystique's eyes never left Laura's as she spoke of something she never spoke of before.

"What I fear isn't a person, true Sinister is terrifying, the mere thought of that mans hands on my body makes me vomit, but he's not what I'm afraid of, he is nothing compared to the mere thought of losing my child, I spent hours in labour and when it was over, when I looked at that boys face I didn't see a devil, I saw my son, my beautiful boy, the years I spent in this world of war, suffering and hate, all the bitterness went away when I rocked that child in my arms…having a child can bring light to a world of darkness and its not any one person or event that I fear, it's the thought" Mystique paused, looking at the snow for just a moment before her eyes looked to the sky. "The thought of my son, in the hands of that horrible woman, the torture he'd endure, the suffering, the mere thought of my son being hurt is unbearable, and the thought of my son dying…it isn't right, that's not the natural order, the child is supposed to bury the parent" Mystique choked, her tears dripping to the floor.

For the boys of the Brotherhood they saw a very different Mystique. This woman sitting before them, crying her heart out wasn't their teacher, but rather the mother of one of their enemies. That was something the boys would fail to remember at times. They weren't just bonded to the X-men by hate, but also by friendship, love, even by the bonds of family. Lauren got up off the floor, her eyes creeping across the members of the group.

"I want you all to imagine a scenario that you wouldn't be able to bare, a scenario where your deepest fears are bought forward, think about it, picture every detail, the smell, the sight, what you hear and feel both physically and emotionally at the time, close your eyes and think of that scenario" Lauren explained, closing her own eyes to join them.

The others closed their eyes, picturing that scenario. For many of them, the thought that they couldn't bare was the loss of a loved one. The loss of their lover, their brother or sister, some couldn't even bare the thought of losing their friends. Those were the kinds of people the X-men and Brotherhood were, they were the kind of people who couldn't bear losing anyone precious to them.

"You replace those scenarios with good ones, you think that your going to save them, you act like your going to save them, thinking and acting are two things that need to happen for anything to get done…look at the people beside you, your team mates, your friends, they should be the people you don't need to think with, just act, if they're on the ground, pull them back up, if they're in the dark, light up their path…when it all comes down to it, be willing to tear yourself apart to save them because in the end, they have to be willing to do the same thing for you, you people all want to save your friends right, then for now don't think about those scenarios, throw them aside and relax, rest up so that when the time comes, when you know where your friends are, your ready to tear yourselves apart to save them"

Each person present considered the woman's words. They considered her words carefully and decided that for now that would be their way of thinking and acting.

* * *

Darkness, the atmosphere itself was calming, yet at the same time it could be terrifying. The essence, evil itself was something that caused the suffering of so many and yet at the same time it was easy, it made sense at times. But for now darkness would be the ideal training tool. The darkness of his mask left him with nothing to focus on but the scenarios of the possible battle he would face. Physically he punched at air, but in his mind he attacked the Black Queen. He rolled across the floor, dodging a hail of shadow spikes launched by the witch. But then he was caught by a blast of magic, falling to the floor. He slammed his fist into the ground, jumping to his feet and rethinking the scenario. Selene floated towards him, trying to frighten him as he teeth sharpened. For a moment, his heartbeat quickened and that was all she needed to strike. In the real scenario, she would have stabbed him in the chest. With a growl, he imagined the scenario again. This time, he allowed his heartbeat to quicken, drawing her in with fear.

She flew forward, thrusting her dagger at him. He bought his arm up, catching the dagger blade in between his fingers. His fingers shook as he formed his left hand into a fist. He punched Selene across the head, she snarled as she controlled the darkness around her, creating a pair of claws. She slashed at him, but he managed to lean his head back, avoiding the blades by mere inches. He elbowed her in the head, and then crouched, spinning his legs round and kicking her in the stomach. Selene's eyes glowed a black colour as she chanted numerous spells. He rolled to the left, dodging a hail of fire. Then he back flipped, dodging a volley of dark knives. Selene swung a chain of pure darkness at the man, catching his legs. She tied the chain around his feet, slamming him into the ground.

Selene then gathered an inferno into her hands, smiling sadistically as the man crawled backwards. Realising he couldn't show any fear, he grabbed the mystical chain binding his feet. With his strongest two tugs, he broke the chains, ignoring the sheer heat they gave off. Even with his hands burnt, he jumped to his feet, running at Selene. She threw the fireball, hitting her target. He yelled as he imagined the flames burning his skin. But he still ran forward, through the flames, keeping his eyes covered by his arms. He punched Selene across the face, and then slammed his head into her jaw. Gathering all the strength he had left, he slammed his left fist straight into Selene's stomach.

He shook his head, knowing that this scenario was only good for defeating Selene by inspiring others. Inspiring others was good, but right now in order to save the X-men he needed to defeat everything that Selene could throw at him. Defeating Selene was the X-men's job, defeating what Selene stood for was up to him. Darkness and evil was easy, and for now he would hide in the darkness and use it to his advantage. Taking a deep and soothing breath, he put his hands together and ran back into the battle his minds eye simulated.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was possessed, that much Tessa knew as she watched the girl. With nowhere else to go, the survivors of the Hellfire Club had to go to their safe house. It was in a place that only Shaw and Selene had memorised, and since they had reached the area through teleportation there was no way of tracking them. Throughout the years Tessa had spent with the club she had come to understand all of Selene's teachings. She believed in pleasure through the suffering of others. Which was why their safe house had been redesigned for Selene's taste. It was dark, but rich, fitting the atmosphere of the Hellfire Club, and yet for those who weren't members it seemed like a prison.

Tessa knew that this safe house was Selene's personal house of pleasure. Numerous sex workers had been kept in the posh dance room, most chained to the floor. They didn't even have the strength to react to Wanda as she removed her panties, shoving their cocks into herself. She slapped one of them across the face, crashing her lips into his fiercely. Tessa looked at the girl, her long black and red hair thrashing around as she aggressively straddled one of the sex workers. The former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that Wanda was lost, consumed by Selene's teachings. Wanda Maximoff was Selene's own apprentice.

"He would have liked this don't you think?"

Tessa turned her head, frowning at Bastion as he walked into the room, trailed by his assistance, the sickly and short Fanthom. He worshipped the ground Bastion walked on, clinging to the mans leg as he confidently walked towards Tessa.

"Your lover Sebastian, he would have truly enjoyed what Selene has done to this club" Bastion said, sipping from his red wine glass.

"Do you have something to say Bastion?" Tessa asked.

"Just to ask, I was wondering why you chose to stay, the only reason you didn't hand us over to S.H.I.E.L.D. was because you had come to love Sebastian, so why stay with us when he's gone?"

"Because who else can assist me in avenging his death"

"Ah you must have truly loved him, to desire a mans death when he is clearly already dead" Bastion said with a chuckle.

"Not on Soldier, Selene already did that for me, I want revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, that organisation must be destroyed in order for the world to change" Tessa explained, her voice devoid of emotion, yet her eyes betrayed her, revealing her anger.

"Are you willing to steal the innocence of children, to take away the fathers and mothers of so many families?"

"It's no different from what S.H.I.E.L.D. would have me do" Tessa said, walking past Bastion, taking a final look at another that was changed by Selene's influence.

Jean Grey was now dressed in a skimpy black leather corset, a black mask covering her face and a glowing red whip in her left hand. She slashed Empath across the chest, laughing every second as the boy screamed in agony. Again and again she hit him, enjoying every moment of it. Empath's face would have a lash scar across his forehead for the rest of his life. The clanging of Jean's high heel boots echoed in the room as she walked towards Empath. She rolled up her whip, lifting the boy's chin up with it. He quivered as she bought her lips up to his.

"Emma abandoned you, just like she abandoned everyone else, but Selene…her teachings will change this world forever, do you want to experience true pleasure?" Jean asked, breathing on Empathy's face.

"I do, I want to know everything Selene has to offer, Emma couldn't change the world, I want to be on the other side of it all, I want to be Selene's side" Empath said hysterically.

"Yes you do, self preservation is just another reason why people will follow Mistress Selene" Jean said, standing up, looking down at Empath as his lips shook.

Jean smiled as she removed her mask. She wasn't the Jean Grey that Scott Summers had fallen in love with. This Jean Grey was one that allowed Selene to influence her. She was the new Black Queen of the Hellfire club.

"I'll give you a little taste of what Selene can offer you"

She wrapped her whip around Empath's neck, lifting him into the air. Floating inches above the floor, Jean swung her whip round, slamming Empath into the floor. With a tug, Empath was sent flying into Jean's arms. His mouth dropped open and his eyes remained focused on Jean's. Fire and darkness seemed to merge inside Jean's eyes as she tightened her grip on Empath's abs. His focused remained on Jean nothing else mattered.

"Empath, your about to feel the power of two of the most powerful forces in existence, your going to love every second of it because that is what I want you to do, do you understand Empath?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I do my queen" He said like a child.

"Good, now open your mouth so I can begin" She commanded and he obeyed.

Jean breathed, releasing an orange flame from her mouth. The small flame took shape into a bird, flying slowly into Empath's mouth. It crawled down the boy's throat, exploring every inch of his body. Empath sighed, for the very presence of this bird felt soothing. It began to flap its wings, spreading its fire across Empath's entire body. For once in a long time, he felt truly at peace and wise. He felt as if the wisdom of a thousand races had been poured into his soul.

"The force accepts you Empath, may its small fire give you the wisdom, now you will accept the power of darkness understand?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to feel it, I want as much as you want to give me my queen" Empath said, his voice filled with happiness.

"Very well, let darkness show you humanities future" Jean said, cupping Empath's face.

A black mist began to run up Jean's legs as she ran her tongue across Empath's face. His heart rate quickened, while hers remained steady and peaceful as she closed her eyes. Jeans whiplashes had drawn the shape of a blood red rune, which began to glow a purple colour as Jean grabbed Empath's mouth with hers. She flapped her tongue around, licking the boys inside. Black oil dripped off of her now snake like tongue as she extended it deeper down Empath's throat.

'No wait, wait, this isn't what I wanted…oh god please make it stop' Empath thought, trying to yell out Jena wrapped her legs around him.

He tried to move his arm, but no matter how hard he tried, Jean continued to kiss him. The mist seeped into Empath's nose and the very paws of his skin. His eyes began to change a black colour, the same shade as the aura that surrounded Jean's body. This aura shaped into a giant bird, consuming the room in darkness as it spread its wings.

'NO MORE I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!!' He wanted to yell so desperately.

But gradually, those thoughts were gone as Empathy saw the suffering of hundreds of races. Not just the people of Earth but races from other galaxies. The last moments before their worlds ended, consumed by war, famine or the flames of their god.

'Yes, this is it…true pleasure, I want to experience more of it, I want to share it with the whole planet'

That was what darkness did, and it bought a smile to both Jean's and Selene's faces, for with little or no effort at all Empath was there's forever.

* * *

More and more sweat began to stain the fabric of his pitch-black training suit. His hands moved faster and faster as he punched and elbowed the air. More and more opponents came at him in the world his mind had created. With each opponent he lost physical strength, but that only made him more determined. His determination was his greatest weapon. He stood on his hands, twisting his legs around, using exercise routines used to breed pure super soldiers. There was no telling how long Xavier and Magneto would take to track the other X-men, he wanted to be ready for when they did. He balanced on one hand, flexing the muscles on his left hand. Seconds passed before he slowly lifted himself up, grinding his teeth together as he balanced on his index finger. A few more hours then he would find something to eat.

* * *

Logan walked through the wilderness, the place he felt most at home in. For hours he had walked away from the X-men's safe house, up the river towards an old hut. Seven feet away from the wooden shack was a tree, its maple leafs covered by snow. Even parts of the tree itself were coated in the white material. Logan walked into the house, smiling only slightly as everything smelt the same for him. Then he walked towards the tree, brushing some of the snow off it. He looked at the heart carved into the bark and sighed.

'Logan and Kayra forever, yeah right, I'm starting to think I didn't deserve you darling' Logan thought, brushing the names carved into the wood with his finger.

"Silver Fox huh, I'm guessing she's another tragic case right?"

Logan turned around, surprised very little by Cable's presence. The young man was still wearing his X-men uniform, carrying his new Psimitar on his shoulder.

"I suppose it was tragic for her, but then again its my own fault, I was stupid enough to fall for her" Logan growled, popping his claws at the memory.

"Let me guess, she turned out to be a Weapon X spy" Cable said and smirked as Logan widened his eyes.

"How did you…"

"I've been to a lot of places and met a lot of alternatives to you Logan, there are good alternatives and bad alternatives and some even identical, hell I've even been to a reality where you're Australian"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, too bad he didn't sing or dance, anyway the point I'm getting at is that I've seen versions of you that completely broke, that turned a blind eye to the worlds problems or made them worse, I've seen selfish, self righteous bastard of Logan's and X-men who made people suffer while gaining profit, fear and sex in their misguided attempt to change the world, trust me when I tell you Logan you could be a lot worse off" Cable explained.

"Kayra was killed by Sabretooth, and I still loved her enough to try and save her, she still loved me enough not to turn our location into Weapon X, but Creed still found us…I'm starting to get pieces of my past back from before this memory and for a while it just didn't fit, I was in Japan, apparently working with Weapon X in order to find out the secret to bonding Adamantium…I apparently killed Yuriko's father, then straight after I hop into bed with Silver Fox, I'm starting to think I'm one of those selfish Logan's you talked about" Logan explained, lowering his head as he touched the carving with his claws.

"Well Logan maybe you were, or maybe Kayra was the one woman who managed to open your heart, I've been to a lot of places Logan and I've only seen Logan's carve a woman's name into a wall when they're really in love…besides who you were in the past doesn't affect who you are now right?" Cable asked.

"Maybe not, but I'm still going to find out the truth, so I know who I shouldn't become…anyway, did you manage to get anything from your computer?" Logan asked.

"No, but I'm still working on it AAAAGH!!" Cable yelled, clutching his head. "Gagh, DAD! Don't yell your thoughts in my ear okay"

**"I'm sorry Nathan but you and Logan need to get back here immediately, Xavier and Magneto have finished Cerebra"**

Cable widened his eyes before grabbing Logan and body sliding back to Bayville.

* * *

Kurt Wagner had never been more frightened in his life than when he was in the presence of Selene. Any room she was in seemed to change into a prison; even if Kurt wasn't chained to the wall it would feel that way. She looked at every inch of his body, admiring his demonic form. Kurt hit his outer fear well, but inside his heart was beating faster than it ever had. Selene walked towards Kurt, pulling the strings of her three tipped whip. He snarled at her, never once showing her the respect she was seeking.

"I know what your thinking Kurt, that your friends will crash through that wall any minute now, well guess what boy, they aren't coming, they'll never find this place, you'd better be prepared to stay here forever…or, you could join me"

"I'd actually tell you what I'm thinking right now "mistress" but I'm a Christian man, so you'd better just do what your going to do and stop wasting both our time" Kurt growled.

"And now we come to religion…how sad, you hope that all your good will be rewarded and that the bad will be punished, well here's the truth Kurt, there is no reward or punishment beyond what you feel now…join me Kurt, let me in and I'll show you true wonders, true pleasure, I will show you a true god"

"You, yeah right"

"Oh not me Kurt, his presence will show you the truth of this world, the true path to take"

"The only path for me to take is Xavier's" Kurt said.

"No, there are many alternatives, one that will benefit others and one that will benefit yourself, helping other people doesn't do any thing for the world or yourself, haven't you ever wanted to be selfish?" Selene asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, not about Selene's question but this god she spoke of. He had heard that Shaw and Selene weren't the ones pulling the strings at the club. This god that Selene worshipped must have been the Lord Imperial that Selene's servant had mentioned.

"Yes I have wanted to be selfish at least once" He said, looking at Selene curiously.

Selene smiled as she released Kurt's chains. He limped across the floor, following Selene out of the torture room. They walked through the neat and cultured halls of the hidden club. Kurt looked around, taking in his surroundings. Right now he wanted to find the others before attempting an escape. Selene led him through the clubs dance floor, where a large number of naked men and women watched them walk. She opened a door, pulling Kurt into a dark hall. Kurt widened his eyes, to see Amanda standing in the middle of the room.

"Kurt!" She said, running towards her boyfriend.

Kurt held Amanda tightly, pressing his lips against hers. The two lovers stood in the centre of the room, holding one another as tight as they could.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked the girl.

"They told me that they could lead me to you, according to them I have mutant potential" Amanda explained.

Nightcrawler looked at Selene, glaring at her.

"How dare you get her involved with this!" Kurt snarled.

"That happiness, I'll enjoy crushing it, your in the perfect place to see the truth" Selene smiled, clicking her fingers.

Wanda, Jean, Empath and Unus walked out of the shadows, their naked forms covered by thin black cloaks. Spiral then walked into the room, thankful that she was away from Mojo. Selene walked to the woman's side, grinning as Kurt and Amanda looked at them in confusion. They looked up, widening their eyes as a black smoke appeared above their heads. Amanda gripped Kurt's arm tightly, her pulse hastening every moment as the smoke became fiercer. A pair of red eyes shined through the smoke and the lovers buried their faces in one another's shoulders.

"NO!!!" He yelled, awakening from his meditation.

He removed his mask, rubbing his eyes as he got up off the floor. Running out of the training room, he began typing the frequency for a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Tapping his foot against the floor, he impatiently waited as he was put onto S.H.I.E.L.D. command. Nick Fury's face appeared on the screen, squinting as he tried to see whom it was in the darkness.

"Fury, what's the progress on finding the X-men?"

"Oh my god your alive, Xavier and Lensherr were able to build an amplifier, once the other X-men have gathered they'll try to find out where Selene went…she almost killed you, which is why I want you to leave the rescue to the X-men" Fury explained.

"I cant do that Fury, I refuse to follow your orders…a man never breaks his word, I will save the X-men, no matter what gets in my way I'll save them" His voice was filled with more determination than Fury had ever heard from him.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't help but smile, for he knew that this masked man whom he had kept secret for so long and finally found something he would die for.

"Well Soldier, good luck!"

He switched off the radio; turning towards a glass container that held the suit he needed to save the X-men. Opening the case, he pulled the black mask off of the grey model. He pulled the mask onto his face, his long blonde hair sticking out of the top, covering his eyes. His hands grabbed the strands of his hair, throwing them over his head, revealing his the glowing red eye lenses.

"Persevere X-men…I swear on my life that I'll save you all" Soldier said, ready to face the Hellfire Club, this time he would defeat what the club stood for.

Next Chapter 15: Against selfishness

* * *

hope everyone enjoyed the double chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 15: Against selfishness

Cable and Logan were already at the mansion, running down towards the subbasement. Logan threw off his wool top while Cable put on his mask. They ran to Xavier and Magneto's side. The latter was dressed in his armour and helmet while Xavier stood over a miniature version of the first Cerebro.

"We've found them all, they're at the exact same location" Charles said.

"That seems rather convenient for us" Wolverine muttered.

"Then we should naturally assume a trap" Cable added.

"I don't care, I must go and save my children" Magneto growled.

"Wait Magneto, once Xavier has a fix I think Wolverine and I should go in first, just to secure the area and determine whether it's a trap, we don't Selene getting her hands on anymore hostages" Cable explained, typing into his computer.

"NO! I wont stand by and wait while that witch does as she wishes to my children"

"Eric please" Charles said.

Magneto looked at his old friend, grinding his teeth together. Slowly, his heart rate slowed and after a deep breath he calmed himself.

"Very well, but you only get ten minutes to scan the area" Magneto said as calmly as he could.

Wolverine nodded his head before turning it to Cable. The former Weapon X widened his eyes as a box with an X symbol on it appeared in front of Cable. Opening the case, the son of Jean Grey and Scott Summers pulled out a pair of plasma pistols, a shotgun and a combat knife as well as a spare psimitar.

"All right, I'm ready when you all are" Cable said sharply.

* * *

Selene smiled as countless demons walked out of the dark dome she had created. They were nothing like what books portrayed them to be, their faces were elegant, young, but their wings were dead, devoid of life. Kurt looked at his tormentors, they weren't demons, they were fallen angels, those that had given into darkness. The darkness seeped through his eyes, snarling, Kurt did everything he could to fight the pain. But then he saw Amanda, pinned against the ground by male angels and countless demons that looked more like the devils seen in artworks.

"AMANDA!!!" Kurt yelled, trying to teleport forward.

He focused as hard as he could, but nothing happened, he remained completely still. The Fallen angels began to gather around Kurt, running their hands across his back. Kurt tried to push them away, but they merely redirected his hands to their breasts, brushing his cheeks with their fingers. He looked towards Amanda, but one of the angels stepped in front of him. She was so beautiful, his instinct cried out to him, telling him to touch her the way she wished to touch him. On the other side of the dome, Selene smiled.

'Give in child, give in to basic human desire, darkness is this worlds primary source of pleasure, it is darkness that will engulf this world…. the chaos I create will reed out the weak from the strong, just as his father wished' Selene thought as she looked towards the skull at her fireplace.

"Jean, I think its time you gave Magneto's son a taste of what I gave Wanda" Selene said.

"Yes mistress Selene"

"Wait mistress, please allow me the pleasure" Wanda said.

Selene smiled before waving for Wanda to go. The selfishness and hatred in human hearts, that was what would give Selene's weapon life.

"Very soon, I will release you, Holocaust" Selene smiled.

That was his enemy, the selfishness of the Hellfire Club. He flipped the control switches for his jet. The massive door to the bunker opened, revealing the light of the sky. Pulling his mask down, he ignited the jets rockets, leaning back in his seat as he was launched out of the hanger. Like the X-men, he threw aside any logic and decided to fight to preserve life.

"That's it, I can hear their thoughts, they're all alive and together, there isn't a moment to lose" Xavier said.

Wolverine had just finished putting on his black and yellow shirt when the Professor called. He slipped on his gloves and boots before running to Cable's side.

"You ready bub?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" The Reality hopper said, cocking his pistols.

Xavier and Magneto looked to the two men before nodding their heads.

"Godspeed X-men" Xavier said.

The two men then disappeared in a flash. In an instant the two men were transported to the location Xavier had given them. It was dark, perhaps a castle of some kind judging from the stonewalls. The stone was old, mossy with plants sticking out of the holes. But what caught Logan's eyes was the species of plants; they were all tropical jungle vines and flowers. Yet Cable recognised this place in many realities, he just needed to confirm his fears.

"Some thing in the air is interfering with my senses, do you feel anything?" Wolverine asked as the two X-men walked along the corridor.

"I feel…afraid" Cable said, clutching his pistols tightly.

The two X-men then saw the masked Hellfire club guards gathering at the end of the corridor, arming and aiming their rifles.

"Someone doesn't want us to see" Logan said.

"I'll try transporting myself deeper, you okay ploughing through?" Cable asked.

"More than okay" Logan said, before popping his claws and running at the guards.

He roared as the bullets bounced off his metal bones. As Cable body slid into the opposite room, Wolverine ran into the guards, easily slashing them apart with his claws. Cable looked around the room he was in. It was a sight he had seen in his own reality. Countless body parts had been jarred and put onto shelves.

"Selene isn't here" Cable said, lowering his head as Fitzroy approached him from behind.

* * *

Mojo Adams loved his job, providing entertainment for the people of the world. But the one thing he loved greater than entertainment was chaos. He never admitted it, but he liked Selene's way of thinking. They weren't interested in changing the world, just starting some fires and watching it burn. Mojo laughed as he ate a burger, the mayonnaise dripping down his top.

"Magnificent, this is what people will be watching after Selene's done her work, no heroes or villains, just pure chaos" Mojo cackled.

"Your wrong!"

The fat man turned towards the shadows, quivering at the glowing red eyes peering back at him.

"No, that's impossible, Selene killed you" Mojo trembled as the red eyes drew closer.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the cocking of a gun.

"She can kill my body, but she'll never destroy what I stand for" The masked man said, pressing his pistol against Mojo's head.

"Impossible, there was no possible way you could have found my location"

"You should have treated your assistant better, she left the door open, that and your antenna for your TV's receives a signal, one that I can trace, a bunker in Egypt pretty much gives the game away, and with the data you've got stored on your computers I can find the rest of the X-men"

"Oh I see, your aiming to save the day, your just a sad and Naive fool, following the orders of pigs like Fury, unaware of what his orders do to others" Mojo said, spitting on the masked man. "You should give up on everything, nothing you do, no person you kill, no life you save makes the single bit of difference, your only saving the X-men to relieve your guilty conscience"

"You fat spineless coward, you don't even realise that you've pissed yourself"

Mojo looked down at his pants, gaping at the yellow stain.

"It's never been about changing the world, its never been about redemption or making up for lives I've taken, it isn't about order…I'm saving the X-men because it is what I perceive as right, and I'm putting an end to the Hellfire Club because I want to, I want to bring down their distorted view, first I'll punish you, then I'll punish Selene"

"WHAT BY KILLING US OR MAYBE YOU'LL LET US LIVE! THAT DOESN'T GET ANY THING DONE LITTLE MAN!!!"

But Mojo's words were silenced as the bullet flew straight through his skull. The masked man put his pistol back in its holster.

"I don't need to let you live to know that I'm better than you, you fat bastard" He said before he walked back to the jet.

* * *

The X-men and Brotherhood members were ready to launch on the jet S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent them. They waited outside for Rogue and Shadowcat to finish putting on their gear. The two girls ran out of the safe house, followed closely by Walter and Lauren.

"Good luck you guys, be careful out there okay" Laura said

"Thank you Laura, thank you too Walter" Beast said.

There was a moment of silence, when Lauren managed to smile at the X-men. Ororo and Beast looked at the woman before they walked onto the jet. The others were about to follow, but they didn't see it coming.

"ORORO! HANK GET OUT OF THE JET!!!!" Lauren yelled as a rocket flew towards the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft.

The rocket struck the aircraft, splitting it in half and engulfing it in an explosion. The force of the explosion threw the X-men and Brotherhood back.

"AUNT ORORO!!!" Spike yelled.

He then turned to where the rocket had come from, glaring at the figures that stepped out of the trees. One wore a silver outfit, lacking a left sleeve; he had long black hair and numerous weapons strapped to his back, including a rocket launcher in his right hand. The others were a girl with white and pink hair; her short dress had numerous green and white colours on it. Standing next to her was what looked like a mix between a man and a pterodactyl, complete with ripped jeans and green skin. Next was a man whose skin was made of some kind of diamond material, and next to him was a brown haired man, carrying a quiver of spears on his back. But leading the group was much to their shock the still modified Warren.

Evan grinded his teeth together, but he wasn't the first to move. There was a sudden roar and the remaining teens looked towards Dr Langkowski. They widened his eyes as his muscles expanded, fur growing on his chest and arms. He began to grow taller, towering above Blob with clawed hands and sharpened canines.

'It's time those bastards learned that Bayville isn't the only town with mutants, give em hell Sasquatch' Lauren thought with a smirk as Walter ran forward like a madman.

Rogue and Gambit wasted no time, running after Sasquatch along with Spike, Roberto, Sam, Tabitha, Bobby and the Brotherhood charged at the mutants. Cyclops, Shadowcat and Lauren ran onto the jets wreckage. Kitty phased underneath the wreckage, anxiously searching for any survivors.

"Prism you go and deal with Summers, Sauron, Archangel, get rid of their power fullest" The man with the guns said.

"Yes Scalphunter" Warren said as he took to the sky alongside Sauron.

"Harpoon, Vertigo help me deal with the rest" Scalphunter said.

The girl known as Vertigo put her hands together, releasing a wave of energy that caused Walter to fall to the floor. Soon the other X-men felt the effects of the blast as their eyesight went dizzy and their hearing was partially blocked.

"Feral, Amphibious, Wild child, move in!" Scalphunter whispered.

Todd admitted he was froglike, but he was nothing compared to the froglike creature that ran out of the bushes. But upon closer inspection, Todd discovered that this creature was more like a dinosaur than a toad. Sauron grabbed Bobby by his arms, lifting him off the floor as he changed into his ice form.

"Look into my eyes Robert Drake, look into them and obey!" Sauron hissed.

Bobby didn't know why he felt the urge to do what this man told. By the time he figured it out his mind went blank. Sauron's eyes had hypnotic qualities.

"Shatter!" He said.

And with that single word, Bobby shattered himself to pieces, the chunks of his ice form falling right in front of the X-men's eyes.

"BOBBY NO!!" Rogue yelled.

"YES!" Warren screamed in delight as he flew at Rogue.

But suddenly, Cannonball slammed into his side, knocking him away from Rogue. Warren slashed Cannonball's chest with his steel wings, then punched him across the face. Mystique ran at Warren, attempting to kick him. But the Angel flew into the air, he fired seven steel feathers from his wings. The feathers stabbed Mystique in the knees, shoulders and Rogue gasped as the final three slammed into her chest. She fell to the floor, coughing a puddle of blood as Warren flew off laughing.

"TODD!!" Fred yelled as Amphibious bit Todd's shoulder.

Avalanche rolled his eyes and shook the very ground beneath him, knocking Vertigo off balance. Rogue removed her gloves, touching Roberto and Tabitha for just a few seconds. This gave her all the power she needed; alongside Tabitha she threw a flurry of miniature explosives at their attackers. One hit Scalphunters shoulder, while another struck Amphibious's head, knocking him off Toad. A woman with cat like claws and fur jumped at Spike, slashing his leg. He quickly backhanded the woman, then fired a flaming spike at Scalphunter.

"YOU KILLED MY AUNT!!!" He yelled.

"I kill a lot of aunts" Scalphunter said, intercepting the spike with a shot from his pistol.

Rogue and Roberto changed into their solar forms, punching both Harpoon and Feral across the head. Wild Child, a blonde haired man wearing a black bodysuit walked out of the forest. He smiled as his teeth sharpened, his eyes taking on a catlike appearance. With a growl he rushed forward, moving at incredible speed. He jumped, kicking Sam across the head, and then he grabbed the boy's foot, throwing him into Gambit. The Cajun thief grabbed a nearby stone, throwing it at the feral man. But Wild Child leapt into the air, landing behind Tabitha. He grabbed her hair, slamming her head into the ground.

"TABITHA!!!" Sam yelled.

Wild Child laughed hysterically as he ran on all fours, dodging a crushing punch thrown by Walter. Harpoon drew one of his spears, throwing it at Blob. The spears suddenly sparked with a fiery energy, slamming into Fred and burning his shirt. He yelled in pain as he felt the energy spears explode upon contact with his belly. Vertigo then fired a blast that turned Blob's world upside down. He rolled across the floor, imagining himself in midair. Avalanche slammed his feet into the ground, knocking Harpoon and Feral to the floor. Warren suddenly swooped down, throwing a pair of steel feathers at Lance. He rolled to the side, dodging one of the knives, but the second struck his shoulder. Kitty phased out of the rubble, holding both Hank and Ororo.

"Does anyone know first aid?" She asked.

Laura stepped forward, looking over the scrapes and burns on both mutants bodies. She grinded her teeth together, the two of them were in bad condition and needed help immediately. Reaching into her coat pocket she took out a radio. Kitty and Scott both looked at her in shock as she spoke into the radio.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D agent Laura Reilly, situation as gone from Alpha to Omega, we need an immediate medivac and superhuman support" She said.

Harpoon threw two more spears, knocking Walter and Todd to the ground. Warren swooped downwards, punching the back of Lance's head.

"I'm going inside for a med kit, you two stay alert and protect them" Laura said as she ran towards the house.

Spike extended a pair of bone claws from his wrists and lunged at Scalphunter. The gunman slammed his foot into Evan's cheek, and then slashed him across the chest with his combat knife. But Evan swung his foot round, kicking Scalphunter across the head. Prism ran at Cyclops, laughing as he took the force of Scott's optic blast. Sauron swooped downwards, picking Kitty up by her the strands of her hair.

"KITTY!!" Lance yelled as Sauron flew Kitty into the air.

Warren threw a flurry of bladed feathers at Lance, who put his hands together, the pieces of his armour blocking the blades. Gambit rolled across the floor, picking up two pebbles, he charged them, and then threw them at Wild child. The stones blew up as soon as they hit the feral man, blowing pieces of his skin off. But much to the shock of the X-men, the pieces of his skin merely grew back. He grinned and ran forward, slashing Gambit across the belly with his claws. Rogue swung her head towards Gambit, gasping as the thief fell to the floor. Without hesitation she grabbed Feral's cheeks with her bare hands. As the girl's memories flashed through her mind, Rogue's teeth and nails sharpened whilst she grew brown fur and a tail. She roared before running at Wild Child. It wasn't only Gambit's wounding that angered her, it was Feral's memories. Mister Sinister had kidnapped her and mixed her X-gene with cat DNA then left her to be beaten and trained by Wild Child, a cruel and sadistic operative who had worked for the same people that started the Weapon X project.

Rogue leapt at Wild Child, knocking him to the floor and snapping at him. The madman merely laughed before throwing her off. Toad slammed his feet into Amphibious's chest, sending him flying into a tree. But Vertigo put her hands together, releasing a shock wave that scattered the X-men's senses. Prism smacked Cyclops across the head, knocking him onto the dirt. Scalphunter head butted Evan, and then stabbed his knife into his shoulder. Sauron threw Kitty to the ground beside Tabitha, who was holding a cut on her cheek given to her by Vertigo. Harpoon swung Sam round by his foot, throwing him straight into the forest.

"The Boss wanted you very badly Summers, he's already taken what he needed from your brother, now he wants you" Prism said, grabbing Scott by his hair. "But first he'll rip Wolverine and that white haired guy apart and steal their power"

Cyclops widened his eyes; Sinister was going to kill his son. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He grabbed his visor, lifting it up and unleashing the full force of his optic blast into the ground. The blast threw him and Prism backwards, and burnt away most of the dirt in front of them. Cyclops continued to fly through the air, until he closed his eyes. He landed right beside Evan; quickly putting his visor back on he fired a blast into Scalphunter's chest, throwing him into one of the trees.

"God damn it, HARPOON GET RID OF THE WEAK ONES!!" Warren yelled.

Harpoon grinned as he grabbed another spear. This time it shined with an even brighter light as he took aim at Tabitha. Warren launched another flurry of knives, this time aiming for Todd. But Blob stepped in the way, the blades bouncing off his skin. Warren dived towards Blob, slashing him across the arm with his wing.

"TABITHA LOOK OUT!!" Kitty yelled as Harpoon threw his spear.

She ran at Tabitha, grabbing her and focusing her powers. The spear slammed into Kitty's back, exploding on contact. Each shard on the spears tip pierced Kitty's skin. She rolled her eyes as the blood flowed down her legs before she fell to the floor.

"KITTY!!!!" Lance yelled.

"Ah what a noble sacrifice, Sinister was right, these kids wont fall to Hellfire" Wild child giggled.

* * *

Kurt had everything he wanted; someone was willing to accept him. He touched the fallen angels breast, and moaned as the demon girls rubbed themselves against his chest. Selene only watched, smiling as Kurt grew closer and closer towards falling into the darkness. The Black Queen walked into the dome, slipping her dress and cloak off and walking towards Kurt seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck, licking his ear.

"Are you ready to fall Kurt? Fall into the darkness, the world of pleasure, where all your dreams will come true" Selene whispered into Kurt's ear before walking out of the dome.

This was his chance, to embrace the life he always wanted. But wait, what was he doing? This wasn't what he wanted at all. His dream was to live in a world where people accepted individuals. Selene didn't accept individuals; alls she wanted was to make others suffer. She didn't accept religion, she insisted that people fall into the darkness. Kurt already had everything he needed.

"AMANDA!!" Kurt yelled, slapping the Fallen angels aside and running for Amanda.

Selene growled in utter fury before the dome faded. She flew at Kurt, grabbing him by his cheeks and squeezing them tightly as her Hellfire club Clothing covered her body.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD! WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY THEN!!!" Selene yelled.

"KURT!!" Amanda screamed.

Black mist covered Selene's hands as she gripped Kurt's face tightly. The mist flew into his nose, changing hi eyes a black colour before he screamed in pain. Selene's hands crackled with dark energy as Kurt's fur began to take on a black colour. However, Selene's treatment of Kurt stopped as soon as a Hellfire guard walked into the room.

"Ma'am we have an intruder, he's tearing our men apart" he said.

Selene turned to the guard, fire in her eyes as she approached him. The man quivered in fear before Selene grabbed his neck. In one agonising second, Selene drained the man completely, reducing him to dust. She grabbed Amanda and Kurt by the hair, dragging them out of the ritual room.

"It's time for us to get rid of that insect once and for all" Selene said with a smile as the darkness appeared in her eyes.

* * *

The bodies of Hellfire club guards and unconscious strip models were laid out across every inch of the base. Five Hellfire club guards shivered as they walked in a circle, searching every inch of the dance hall. Bullets were scattered across the floor, but the gunfight hadn't lasted long. The guards moaned as they rolled across the floor, whoever was invading them was only killing them when necessary, and even then he was shooting them in the head.

"God damn it, who is this guy?" One of the guards asked.

Suddenly a wire shot out from the ceiling, stabbing into the guard's shoulder. He was suddenly lifted into the shadows, his comrades firing at the place he had been pulled to. They unloaded their clips and reached for their spare ammo. But a black shield flew out of the shadows, hitting one of the soldiers in the face. A black figure jumped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing red as he hit and threw the guards one by one. Selene opened the door to the hall and widened her eyes at the damage that had been done. The intruder had beaten every soldier under her influence without brutally killing him or her. She looked towards the intruder, grinding her teeth together as Amanda and Kurt's eyes lit up with hope.

It was Soldier, wearing a black suit with steel plates on his hands, knees and mouth; his longer hair was now slightly covering his red eye lenses. Sweat dripped onto the floor, whilst blood from several cuts he got from the fight stained the suit. Selene took note of the two pockets on the back of his harness and also the sweat. She smiled; he was an ordinary man, easily capable of falling into the darkness. Yet still Kurt and Amanda looked to this man as their last hope, even as the demons and fallen angels surrounded him.

'Save them! Save them! That is your mission!' Soldier thought as he prepared for battle.

Next Chapter 16: To defeat darkness

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you thought of it. Next is a focus on Soldier as he faces Selene for the last time. Also Holocaust is another character from the comics but he's not the main villain, you'll just have to wait and see who is to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 16: To defeat darkness

Demons possessed heightened strength, enough to lift 5 times their own weight and smash through a brick wall. That and they had their magic and feral nature, but despite this nature they were also cunning. Soldier never said he was intelligent, but he didn't need knowledge to strategise. He didn't even need a strategy at all as the demons ran towards him. Picking up his shield, Soldier smashed one across the head, and then kicked another in the groin. He swung his arms round, backhanding two more demons and smashing his head into another. Seven of the demons piled on top of him, punching him in the back and chest. Just as they prepared to bite him, Soldier broke one of his arms free. One arm was all he needed. He poked one in the eye, then grabbed the ear of another. With one twist of his wrist he tore the demons ear off, the demon rolled across the floor, clutching his bleeding ear in agony. Utilising the freedom he gained, Soldier preceded to elbow the demon holding him from behind, then drove his knee into a demon that approached him.

He threw his shield, cutting a path straight through the demons. Running as fast as he could, Soldier jumped into a group of demons, grabbing his shield and clobbering each one of them across the head. Five more demons leapt into the air, brandishing their claws and fangs as they fell towards Soldier. He jumped up, kicking one across the head, and throwing his shield into the head of another. Rolling across the floor, Soldier grabbed one of the demons by its ankles. Growling as he lifted him off the floor, Soldier swung the demon round, smacking others across the head. He threw the demon into five of his comrades, and then elbowed one that tried to sneak up on him.

Selene and Unus watched the fight in utter shock, the man was holding his own against a small army. He received the occasional hit and scratch, but he still fought like a madman. His movements weren't even that disciplined, it was no martial art that Selene recognised. He slid across the floor, tripping two demons up then drop kicking their necks. Planting his hands on the ground, he then kicked two straight in the jaw. He jumped to his feet, spinning round and elbowing two demons round the back of their heads.

"Wanda, get here now" Selene said into her earpiece.

"But mistress Selene I have just finished painting the runes for Pietro's converting" Wanda said.

"DON'T QUESTION ME GIRL!!!" Selene yelled.

Kurt smiled for Selene was officially losing it. Her arrogant attitude had finally caught up with her. Soldier was an ordinary man, and here he was standing against her, opposing her and overcoming impossible odds. Unus ran down the steps, raising his fist as he prepared to strike Soldier. But Soldier ducked, grabbing Unus's arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Unus got off the floor, aiming the palm of his hand at Soldier. On instinct the masked man rolled to the side as a bubble appeared around the place he once stood.

'He's going to try and trap me, and cut off my air supply, or maybe squash me, don't let it happen' Soldier thought, diving to the left as Unus tried to trap him again.

With a yell, Soldier ran forward, sliding across the floor. He kicked at Unus's legs, but his barrier protected him from the blow. Realising that Unus couldn't be stopped with traditional blows, he grabbed the barrier around the boy's legs. Untouchable he might have been, but Unus wasn't immovable. With one tug, Soldier threw the boy to the ground. Then he picked him up off the floor, holding him by his leg and swinging him round and round. Soldier closed his eyes, utilising his sharp hearing to draw a picture of where the incoming enemies were. Swerving to the left, Soldier dodged a slash from a demon, and then struck that demon across the head with Unus. He span on the spot, hammer throwing Unus onto the steps at Selene's feet.

"And how much energy did you lose with that little stunt, your on your last legs "Soldier"" Selene grinned as the demons surrounded Soldier again.

This time, Soldier was panting. But he wouldn't give up until the end. The door opened and Wanda walked into the room, removing her cloak to reveal her Hellfire attire. She and Jean stepped forward, followed by Empath. Unus shook his head as he attempted to get up off the floor, but quickly covered his mouth as he vomited inside his barrier. Empath and Jean put their hands to their heads, attempting to reach into Soldier's mind. For a moment, Soldier put a hand to his head before throwing his shield. Selene ducked underneath the spinning disc, which rebounded off the wall, hitting the back of Empath's head.

"Telepaths wont work on me, my mind is too focused on my task" Soldier said.

"Perhaps, but I have a better idea, I'll expose you for what you really are, a selfish and flawed human who will fall into darkness in order to save himself…humanity is too engrossed in its own survival that is why it will turn to genocide in order to protect itself and when all hope is lost they will turn to a false prophet or god" Selene explained.

"Religion isn't all bad…true it can cause troubles but it also sets others apart, it can help them become individuals and give them a sense of hope for the future…that hope can become determination, a willingness to succeed" Soldier countered.

"Success can only be gained from sacrifice"

"Not all the time, there are those who become successful, who make their dreams come true without sacrifice"

"Don't kid yourself humans would eat one another" Selene shot back.

"And I suppose you'd know a lot about that considering the fact that you are human"

"Ooooh snap!" Kurt said with a chuckle.

Selene kicked the boy across the head, grinding her teeth together.

"We are not human, we are above them all" Selene growled.

"You say that you're above us, and yet here you are, your as far from being on my level as you can get" Soldier said.

"YOU FUCKING LOWY INSECT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOVE DARKNESS!!!!"

"DARKNESS IS A PART OF HUMAN NATURE! BUT THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ALL THERE IS!!" Soldier yelled. "HUMANS CAN FALL TO DARKNESS BUT THEY CAN ALSO BE PULLED OUT! JEAN GREY LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!!!"

The masked man reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Jean and the X-men. It was the school photo they took after the defeat of Apocalypse. That day was one of the happiest in Jean's life, for she was able to look to the future with hope. But she was loyal to Selene; she could never abandon the Hellfire club.

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH SCOTT SUMMERS! YOU HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS I KNOW YOU CANT FORGET THEM!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Selene screamed. "YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS HUMAN I'LL SHOW YOU!!!"

"I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT GOOD AND EVIL! THERE ARE EVIL MEN WHO CAN STILL BE SAVED!!! But you Selene, you've lived for too long and still maintained your cruelty, I wont let you kill anyone anymore"

"You fool, look around you, these Fallen angels were the greatest of humanity, but they fell into darkness just as you will fall"

"They merely lost their way, they can still be saved" Soldier said, remaining defiant even as the rune he stood on began to glow.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FALL!!!!" Selene yelled, her young appearance fading as her face took on a more demonic appearance.

With a clap of her hands, Selene caused the energy on the rune to crackle violently. Soldier suddenly fell to his knees as purple and black electricity crackled around him. He felt a pressure on his back and mind as dark thoughts began to invade him. Twisting his head, Soldier growled, he wouldn't give Selene the satisfaction of knowing that he was in agony. It was never about defeating Selene; Soldier had faith that there were heroes out there that would defeat Selene every time she tried one of her plots. He breathed heavily as Selene walked towards him. Her body was starting to lose its elegance, taking on a more muscular tone as she stepped into the rune. The effects of her magic intensified as black rain began to pour onto Soldier.

"That's it my dear, give in…fall into the darkness, this is humanities fate, even beyond death they will fall into the void" Selene said.

"Then I will pull them out…your darkness isn't the most powerful force on this Earth, there is a force even greater than that" Soldier growled.

"Your living in a dream world…I'll show you what the most powerful force on this planet is" Selene said before walking away from Soldier.

Just as she returned to the steps, the door opened and those who had been brainwashed by Selene widened their eyes as a gigantic figure walked through the doors. He towered over the Hellfire Club members at ten foot, wearing some kind of bulky dark armour. It was his face that frightened the club members, or rather his lack thereof. The armour had no helmet, there was merely a black skull that could be seen inside the armour, its eyes glowing red as black mist fumed from the cannon on its left arm.

"Behold and kneel to your new god, Holocaust, the son of apocalypse and god of the darkness" Selene declared and at her command the pawns bowed.

"Kneel to me!" Holocaust said.

Soldier felt the intensity of the darkness increase as Holocaust approached. Each step the shadow being took added weight to the masked mans very soul. Kurt and Amanda could only watch as Holocaust towered over Soldier, the fallen angels gathering around them.

"You truly think that darkness can be defeated? You're a Naïve fool believing in humanities good, had you lived the kind of life others have lived…"

"You don't know shit about my life…I have suffered in this world, but the difference between you and I is that I didn't let the darkness overcome me" Soldier said defiantly as he pressed his left foot against the floor, trying to get up.

"And yet here you are, on the verge of falling into darkness"

"Your wrong, even if I did fall alls that needs to be done to save me is for me to be pulled back into the light"

"Light?" Holocaust said in confusion.

Soldier grunted, getting up off the floor and looking up at Holocaust defiantly. Holocaust raised his fist, slamming it into Soldier's shield. The masked man felt his arm break from the force of the blow, but even then he still remained defiant. Jean and Wanda looked at the man, astonished by the stance he took, even against one of the world's most powerful mutants. He was breathing heavily, his legs shaking as he put all his remaining strength into holding back Holocaust's arm. Holocaust stepped back, aiming his cannon at Soldier.

"NOOO!!!!" Kurt yelled as Holocaust fired the cannon.

The massive dark blast slammed into Soldier's shield, shattering it and covering the man in black flames. Selene laughed as the mans body rolled across the floor and both Kurt and Amanda lost the hope in their eyes.

"Light…that's what your light has done for you fool…what a pathetic end, all your defiance did was earn you more pain" Holocaust said.

"Wrong!"

Holocaust looked at the body in confusion as it began to rise. Soldier turned around, revealing the left part of his mask. The smoke on his right shoulder, chest and left leg faded, revealing the plain grey armour underneath. Soldier reached into the packs on his back, pulling out a sword and spear just as the armour around his left eye shattered to pieces.

"It isn't about proving it to you, its about proving it to them…I must save them" Soldier said, looking at the Fallen angels around him.

Tears fell down Kurt's face, inspired by this mans bravery and selflessness. Selene merely scoffed, she had seen this kind of man before, she couldn't understand how people opposed her despite threats and promises of pleasures. She would offer them true pleasure, but they would deny her offer and oppose her. And every time they died defiantly. But then her attention turned to the fallen angels; they began to look at the Soldier with sympathetic looks.

"Just kill him quickly my lord" Selene said hysterically as Wanda and Jean began to have looks of doubt on their faces as well.

"NO! I want to know what keeps this fool going, I want to know what drives this man, what force could possible keep you moving forward like this?" Holocaust asked.

Wanda and Jean looked at the masked man with anticipation across their faces. For a moment they could have sworn they saw a gold aura around him as he stepped forward.

"Faith! FAITH THAT PEOPLE WILL BELIEVE IN GOOD!!!" Soldier roared before throwing the spear.

Holocaust fired his cannon again, but much to his shock the spear flew straight through the dark energy.

"Adamantium! STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR TWISTED MIND!!!" Soldier yelled as the blast flew towards him.

Kurt gathered all his strength and teleported to Soldier's side. He grabbed the mans shoulder, teleporting out of the blasts way. The spear pierced through Holocaust's armour, and straight through his skull. Yelling in pain, the dark energy inside the armour began to emanate from the shell, rising into the air.

"THIS ISNT OVER!!!" Holocaust yelled before his spirit disappeared from view.

"I know…and there will be heroes ready and willing to stop you" Soldier whispered.

Selene looked at the armour as it shattered. This was impossible Soldier couldn't be winning. She looked to her side and gasped as the darkness left Wanda and Jean's eyes. Jean helped Amanda up off the floor, using her cloak to cover her naked form.

"There's a way out through these doors, we can also retrieve Pietro and X-23" Wanda explained, opening the door behind Selene.

"Amanda can you walk?" Jean asked kindly.

"Yes I'm fine, go and help Kurt" She said.

Selene grinded her teeth together, these bitches had the gall to ignore her.

"Forget me, you two carry Unus and Empath, and start walking out of here" Soldier said.

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"I'll catch up…just trust me"

Kurt looked into the mans eye and nodded his head. He, Amanda, Jean and the other pawns walked out of the door, leaving Soldier with the fallen angels and Selene. The masked man looked towards Selene with something no one had looked at her with in a long time. Pity, he pitied her fate. She rushed forward, grabbing Soldier's cheeks.

"YOU ARENT THE ONE TO BRING ME DOWN!!!" She screamed.

Soldier slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"In another life…I would have wanted to save you, but now I wont, you don't have my hate or my envy, merely my pity…goodbye Black Queen of the Hellfire club" He said as he turned his back.

Selene looked around, breathing hysterically as the fallen angels approached her, their wings changing to an elegant white colour.

"STAY AWAY! NO THIS ISNT RIGHT NO ONE CAN BE PULLED OUT OF DARKNESS!!!" She screamed as the angels grabbed her arms and legs.

Soldier walked away, only listening to Selene's screams. The angels tugged hard on her limbs and hair. She screamed in agony, this wasn't foreplay; they were truly trying to kill her this time. This wasn't right; this wasn't how things were supposed to be. She was the Black Queen nothing could oppose her empire. Even as the angels tore her apart she kept on screaming, the angels gathering around her head. Soldier closed his eyes as the screams faded, for Selene wasn't truly dead. Her spirit remained on this plane of existence, forever watching humanity, a witness to its history. That was her punishment, to never move on.

Selene hadn't just held Pietro and X-23 prisoner, but at least ten other ordinary people who would never surrender to her will. They waited for Soldier outside, smiling and gathering around him as he walked outside. Some had been held prisoner by Selene for years and cried as they saw the light.

"Thank you!" They said to Soldier, hugging and patting him on the shoulder.

But his top priority remained getting the prisoners out as he radio for the jets autopilot. Some of the prisoners, Kurt included cheered as the jet came into view.

"Kurt, take that jet, the controls are similar to the blackbird, fly back to your mansion, I've got one final task to carry out before the mission is complete, a separate jets just a few clicks from here, I'll use that to assist Wolverine and Cable, something tells me they need help" Soldier explained.

"If that's the case then I'm coming with you, you'll need assistance as well" X-23 said.

Soldier nodded his head, accepting any help the girl could give him. They watched the jet fly off then began their walk back to Soldier's ship.

'Logan, Nathan, I'll save you two as well' Soldier vowed.

Next Chapter 17: The true king

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 17: The true king

Cable wasn't concerned, for he had the perfect plan to deal with Fitzroy. Even when the man pressed a gun to his head he wasn't concerned.

"What can I say chum, it seems this is the end of the road for you…its too bad really I would have been interested in seeing if what that man claimed was true" Fitzroy said.

"What are you talking about?" Cable asked.

"The boss man made a very bold claim, and I'm not talking about Sinister before you ask" Fitzroy said.

"So someone else is in charge?" Cable presumed.

"I think I'll kill you now"

But before Fitzroy could pull the trigger, Cable used his TK to break the weapon apart. He swung round, grabbing Fitzroy by the neck and lifting the shorter man off the floor.

"All right tell me what you know" Cable growled.

"Not very much, I still think I should kill you" Fitzroy said dismissively.

Cable felt a small draining sensation, but it was only for a moment. He grinned as Fitzroy began to sweat.

"How could this be happening? That's what you're thinking right now, well here's some news for you; this metal around my arm isn't armour, it's a shell to contain all the cybernetics connected to my muscles…in translation I'm part machine, and you need someone completely organic for your abilities to work, once you activate them there's no going back, your portal needs a sacrifice and there's no body else in the room whose completely organic but you" Cable explained as Fitzroy skin began to age rapidly. "Here's an address for your portal" Cable smirked as he whispered an address into Fitzroy's ear; it would be the last thing he ever thought before his skin dissolved completely.

He threw the mans skeleton into the portal as it appeared. Then he walked out of the lab, opening the door to see Wolverine fighting some of Sinister's men. Barbarus, a four armed brown haired man, Ruckus a pink haired man wearing his usual purple and gold coat, Hair bag, who unlike the version Cable was familiar with looked like an armoured ape. There was also a more familiar looking Slab, someone Cable had wanted to slap on the head all his life. Wolverine clutched his ears as Ruckus unleashed his sonic scream. Cable rushed forward, swinging his Psimitar round and stabbing it into Ruckus's shoulder. The man subsequently fell unconscious as Cable used his Telepathy through the blade.

"Thanks for the help, sonic screams are a bitch" Wolverine said, slashing Barbarus's shoulder with his claws.

Cable slammed his cybernetic fist into Hair bag's face. He used the same arm to block a fist thrown by Slab. The X-man slapped the bald man across his head before jumping over him. Drawing his plasma pistol, Cable fired two blasts into the mans chest, knocking him to the ground. Wolverine stabbed Hair bag in the chest, then growled as Barbarus grabbed him from behind. He swung his head back, smashing it into Barbarus's nose. Wolverine then broke free and stabbed Barbarus straight in the head. Pulling his claw out, Logan gave Cable a small look before sniffing at the air.

"I smelt someone familiar down here, we need to check this place thoroughly before giving up" Wolverine said.

"We need to be careful" Cable said.

"I know that bub…lets just move along all right"

Cable nodded his head. Right now they needed to remain focused on find the children. Both men broke off into a run, following Wolverine's nose. Occasionally they would run into a Hellfire guard and without hesitation Cable would shoot the man in the head. They ran as fast as they could, searching every inch of Sinister's castle. Wolverine widened his eyes when he looked out of a window; they were in a jungle of some kind. But Cable knew all too well that they were in the savage land. He just hoped that this world's Magneto once used this place as a base. Wolverine and Cable continued to search the castle, occasionally finding one of Sinister's labs.

The man was just as sick here as he was in other worlds. Children were floating in tubes, tubes connected to their brains and spines. Some had new limbs, or multiple eyes; some were even missing body parts completely. Cable pressed his hand against one of the tubes, no thoughts, no dreams. Essentially these children were dead and just left on display. Grinding his teeth together, Cable walked out of the room.

"Found them yet?" Cable asked Wolverine.

"We're getting close, I can smell Rahne, Alex…hell I can pretty much smell everybody that's missing" Wolverine said.

They ran forward, kicking down any door in their way. After their fourth door, both Wolverine and Cable smiled. This place they were in must have been Sinister's main lab. At its centre was an operating table whilst vines and tree bark covered the walls and floor. But that wasn't what caught their attention; it was the figures tied to the walls. Jubilee, Rahne, Danielle, Alex and much to their surprise Shiro Yoshida and Josh Foley. The two X-men nodded to one another and took a step forward. But as soon as they walked into the room, the two men were faced with an unimaginable amount of pressure in their brains. They yelled out as torturous visions ran through their minds. For Logan it was his time in Weapon X, whilst for Cable it was memories of his past. The two men yelled in agony before falling to the floor.

"Well well well, it seems that not even one of the best X-men can overcome a telekinetic field inside his brain, an interesting use of your abilities" Sinister said as he walked out of the shadows.

A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness, ignoring Sinister's compliment.

"And yet you couldn't use this ability on Cable, if not for my own psychic abilities we might have had a fight on our hands" Sinister said, prodding the X-men's heads with his toe. "Now, time to begin some more experiments, I'm curious to see what that healing factor can do"

* * *

The X-men had had enough, these men working for Sinister had invaded their safe haven, wounded their friends. For Lance enough was enough, he touched Kitty's cheek; the girl was cold and barely breathing. He grinded his teeth together, glaring at Harpoon. The mans usual cocky attitude was lost as he felt the ground shake around him. Lance slammed his hands together and suddenly two pillars stuck diagonally out of the ground. The two pillars slammed into Harpoon's chest and back. Everyone heard the sickening crack that was the mans spine. Sauron widened his eyes as a boomerang flew out of the safe house window. It slammed into his neck, knocking him out of the sky. Laura jumped out of the window, landing on her feet perfectly and looked towards the Marauders. She held her hand out, grabbing the boomerang as it returned to her.

"Let me introduce you all to a concept called a trap" She said with a grin. "NOW!!!"

Scalp hunter widened his eyes as a blast flew out of the woods. He rolled to the side, dodging the yellow beam and aiming his gun at the trees. A Native American man jumped out of the trees, wearing a green and brown uniform. He ran to Lance and Kitty's side, dodging the bullets fired by Scalp Hunter. The ground shook, but this time it wasn't from Lance. A man in a white costume burst out of the ground, a red maple leaf emblazoned on his chest and energy surrounding his body. He shot both Feral and Amphibious in the chest, knocking them to the ground.

"You didn't think that I was the only guy from Alpha Flight who offered to help did you?" Sasquatch asked, running at Wild Child.

He slashed at Wild Child, who leapt over the bulky wild man. Landing on the floor, Wild Child dodged a blast from Guardian. But his eyes widened as the safe house doors opened and out came an army of Jamie's, all armed with baseball bats. They yelled as they ran at Wild Child, causing him to scream as they piled on top of him. Sauron got off the floor and took to the air again, this time he'd aim to drain them all completely. Suddenly an ice pillar shot out of the ground, slamming into his chin. He fell to the floor, landing right beside Iceman.

"Damn, I've never pushed my powers like that before…coming back from the dead is tough man" Bobby said before smacking Sauron across the head with an ice club.

Ororo and Hank smiled as they got off the floor like nothing had happened. They ran forward to join the fight.

"BUT HOW!!!" Vertigo yelled at the two X-men, using her powers to disorient them.

Suddenly a green field of energy surrounded her. Shaman floated above the floor with his legs crossed in a meditation pose.

"Its good for protecting people and shutting up super villains" He said.

"Good acting Evan, but a little less swearing next time" Ororo said, using a blast of electricity to knock out Feral.

Jamie walked away from a bloody and clearly unconscious Wild Child, joining the Blob and Toad as they threw rocks at Archangel.

"YOU PATHETIC MUTANTS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!!" Warren yelled.

"Nope just distract you" Toad said with a grin.

Warren raised his brow in confusion, and then he turned around. A man and woman dressed in matching black and silver uniforms fired a blast at his chest, knocking him off his flight pattern. Archangel span around in midair, recovering just enough to remain feet above the ground. Gambit and Rogue picked up a stone each, using the Cajun's powers to knock Archangel out of the sky. The explosion their projectiles created sent Warren rolling across the floor.

"Sorry Warren, but we need to get you help" Scott said.

He fired a blast straight at Warren's head; it was concussive and weak but strong enough to knock Archangel out. Beast jumped upwards, kicking Amphibious so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Don't worry Lance, Michael's an amazing doctor and if he says Kitty will be fine she'll be fine, just make sure you keep those bandages on her" Laura said, patting Lance on the back.

"I don't understand, everything was going to our advantage before" Scalp Hunter grinded his teeth together.

"Xavier told us about your mission just hours before you got here, that gave me enough time to call Alpha Flight and a fake S.H.I.E.L.D jet, leading you into a false sense of security and tiring you out was easy…and besides did you think I only spent time healing the X-men, training is a great way for them to relieve their stress" Laura explained with a grin.

"You and Prism have two choices Scalp hunter, surrender or get your ass kicked" Evan said, popping out a pair of knuckle claws.

Scalp Hunter looked at the situation; this was one battle he couldn't win. He put his guns down and put his hands on his head. Hesitantly, Prism did the same thing.

* * *

Soldier stared at the katana style blade in his hands. His jet moved towards the Savage land, whilst he and X-23 mentally prepared for the danger. X-23 looked at her claws, remembering the way Selene had forced her to cut herself. Though she healed she'd never forget the gruesome images that Selene forced into her mind. The woman had earned no pity from X. Soldier meanwhile was merely considering every possible scenario. He had only a pistol and a sword, that was enough for him to get by.

Suddenly the alarm started blaring, Soldier sheathed the sword and grabbed the controls. He swerved to the side, dodging a flurry of missiles. X-23 growled, looking down at the Hellfire Sam batteries. Looking at his radar, Soldier remained calm as several missiles appeared. Pulling on the controls, Soldier flew upwards, four missiles flying after him. Flying further and further into the air, Soldier then moved the jet to the left and dive bombed towards the jungle below. Locking onto two Sam batteries, Soldier fired his missiles. The Batteries blew up in a cloud of fire, which Soldier flew over. One of the missiles flew into the flames, blowing up whilst the second, third and fourth flew over the cloud. X-23 typed into her computer, scrolling through the jets available weapons. Without hesitation or permission she fired the jets flares.

"You know I was saving those!" Soldier said casually.

"For what?" X-23 asked.

"The other missile being launched at us"

Once again the alarm blared, but this time Soldier didn't make any effort to manoeuvre. He instead accessed the jets eject sequence. Without her permission, Soldier ejected X-23 from the jet. Ejecting soon after, Soldier was thrown further into the air from the shockwave released by the jets explosion. Soldier took note of where X-23 landed and pulled the pin on his parachute. As he flew slowly towards the ground, Soldier looked through his binoculars. He saw a castle and a large army of Hellfire club guards, along with Death Strike, Deadpool, Tessa and a few heavy artillery, mortars, tanks and machine gun posts.

'Damn' Soldier thought as his parachute was caught in the trees.

X-23 walked out of the bushes with her hands above her head. Soldier looked around, showing no surprise as men and women dressed in animal fur and skins walked out of the bushes. They were carrying weapons mad from the trees and stones around them, battle paint spread across their faces and chests. Soldier took note of two figures behind X, a man and a woman. The man had wild blonde hair and like the other men was wearing a loincloth with paint on his cheeks; his companion a beautiful red haired woman wore animal fur across her chest and legs. Around these two (whom Soldier assumed were the leaders) was five sabre tooth tigers.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked.

"You may call me Soldier, the girl is X-23, our friends have been taken by Sinister so we're here to rescue them" Soldier said, getting straight to the point.

"Well, the demon Essex did claim several new victims, your friends are lost to you…you'd best give up and call for another plane"

"I cant do that!"

"Then you will remain intruders in our jungle" The woman said.

Soldier released the straps on his parachute, landing smoothly on his feet. The tribe surrounded him, pointing their spears at his still form.

"The last person we welcomed to this island was Essex, he betrayed us, killed my parents and turned others into his slaves…we will not let that happen again"

* * *

As Alpha Flight moved the Marauders onto the prison trucks, the X-men and Brotherhood watched as Kitty was put on a stretcher and rolled onto the ambulance. Lance stayed by her side. Holding her hand as the paramedics tended to her wounds.

"So you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a therapist?" Mystique asked Laura.

"So you're a terrorist and a school principle?" Laura countered.

"I think its cool yo, she's got an ultra sexy body so she can fuck with your body and your mind" Toad said.

"There's a thought" Rogue sighed in disgust.

"Hey does anyone hear that sound?" Bobby asked.

The X-men looked up and widened their eyes as the clouds cleared, revealing a black jet. It landed just inches from the woods, opening its hatch. Several people walked out off of the ramp, followed by a white and red blur.

"Pietro!" Blob said.

"Wanda my…" But Toad was promptly hexed before he could say another word.

As the Brotherhood reunited, Kurt teleported behind the X-men with Amanda and Jean beside him. The two X-men were dressed in their uniforms whilst Amanda was wearing a vest and a pair of fatigues. Cyclops looked at Jean with wide eyes, they stood their, entranced by the sight of one another before they ran into each others arms. They pressed their lips together, moaning as they ran their hands across one another's bodies.

"Oh god…for a moment I thought I would never see you again…I'm sorry I couldn't fight Frost" Scott said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I did some bad things with Selene…but you saved me Scott, it took a man in a mask to pull me out of that darkness, but it was you who showed me the light"

"He saved us all, he's still saving us…we need to get to where Wolverine and that other guy went" Kurt said.

"Easier said than done" Muttered Gambit.

Just as they contemplated taking a jet, a pink portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Moments later a skeleton was thrown out of the portal. Cautiously walking up to the portal, the X-men stood ready for anything. Cyclops looked down at the skeleton, recognising the Hellfire clothing. This must have been a Hellfire guard that Wolverine and Cable had killed and sent through the portal. Cable told Scott that he had a teleportation device.

"Team, we're going in" Cyclops said.

"Forgive me but I don't exactly like the concept of stepping into the unknown, especially when a skeleton popped out of it" Gambit said.

"Shut up Remy, whatever is on the other side of that portal is where the rest of our friends are, and unknown danger or not we have to take action" Rogue said.

Cyclops nodded his head, the X-men wouldn't waver, and not even the Brotherhood would give up now. It was time for them to finish things with Sinister.

* * *

Logan awoke from his slumber and growled as he saw his hands tied to wall by vines. He tried to pop his claws out, but nothing happened. Looking to his side he saw Cable, he was tied against the wall with another vine digging into his back.

"The leeches I created make their homes in their vines Logan, so long as they are stuck to you your body will remain under my control" Sinister said as he walked out of the shadows.

Cable tried to move his arms, but not even his cybernetic arm would respond to his thoughts anymore. Gradually the other X-men awoke from their forced sleeps. Sinister traced his fingers across each one of the X-men.

"I've got some rather impressive ideas for what I could use with your DNA, especially yours Cable, your probably the most powerful mutant I've had the pleasure of examining next to Jean Grey" Sinister said.

"Go to hell Sinister" Cable growled.

Essex merely smiled as he walked away from the X-men.

"I admit I never once thought of using the X-men to destroy my allies in the club, now that Shaw and his son are out of the way I can focus on my research"

"What are you talking about Essex?" Logan asked with a glare.

"A man came to me suggesting the perfect way to get rid of Sebastian and all those loyal to him…the X-men, have them captured…I never once actually thought that you would be capable of fighting Hellfire's influence…still his plan worked out rather well, Soldier killed Sebastian and he killed Shinobi, claiming all their assets and the influence that came with them, he's gotten everything he's wanted"

"Not everything!" A voice said from the shadows.

Logan's ears twitched whilst Cable widened his eyes. The one who spoke sounded exactly like Cable. Sinister looked into the shadows in confusion, until a pair of giant blades pierced his chest. His mouth opened and his head swung around violently as foam came out of his mouth. Rahne closed her eyes as blood started to run out of Sinister's ears and nose. He let out a horrifying and agonising scream before his body went limp. Whoever stabbed him took no care with the body, ripping Sinister's flesh off in order to retrieve his wrist blade. Cable grinded his teeth together as the true mastermind behind the X-men's kidnapping walked out of the shadows. He wore a red cloak on top of his grey shoulder pads, covering his body was a suit of menacing grey armour, his gauntlets bared two blades on each one. On his head was a grey helmet, with horns of some kind on its sides and back. He stood over Sinister's body, his mouth twisting into what Logan guessed to be a glare aimed at Cable.

"Who is he?" Logan asked, knowing that Cable probably knew most of the villains they were yet to meet.

"He's not from your world, he's from mine" Cable said, narrowing his eyes as the armoured man wiped the blood off his blades. "Stryfe!"

Next Chapter 17: Rebellion!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 17: The true king

Cable wasn't concerned, for he had the perfect plan to deal with Fitzroy. Even when the man pressed a gun to his head he wasn't concerned.

"What can I say chum, it seems this is the end of the road for you…its too bad really I would have been interested in seeing if what that man claimed was true" Fitzroy said.

"What are you talking about?" Cable asked.

"The boss man made a very bold claim, and I'm not talking about Sinister before you ask" Fitzroy said.

"So someone else is in charge?" Cable presumed.

"I think I'll kill you now"

But before Fitzroy could pull the trigger, Cable used his TK to break the weapon apart. He swung round, grabbing Fitzroy by the neck and lifting the shorter man off the floor.

"All right tell me what you know" Cable growled.

"Not very much, I still think I should kill you" Fitzroy said dismissively.

Cable felt a small draining sensation, but it was only for a moment. He grinned as Fitzroy began to sweat.

"How could this be happening? That's what you're thinking right now, well here's some news for you; this metal around my arm isn't armour, it's a shell to contain all the cybernetics connected to my muscles…in translation I'm part machine, and you need someone completely organic for your abilities to work, once you activate them there's no going back, your portal needs a sacrifice and there's no body else in the room whose completely organic but you" Cable explained as Fitzroy skin began to age rapidly. "Here's an address for your portal" Cable smirked as he whispered an address into Fitzroy's ear; it would be the last thing he ever thought before his skin dissolved completely.

He threw the mans skeleton into the portal as it appeared. Then he walked out of the lab, opening the door to see Wolverine fighting some of Sinister's men. Barbarus, a four armed brown haired man, Ruckus a pink haired man wearing his usual purple and gold coat, Hair bag, who unlike the version Cable was familiar with looked like an armoured ape. There was also a more familiar looking Slab, someone Cable had wanted to slap on the head all his life. Wolverine clutched his ears as Ruckus unleashed his sonic scream. Cable rushed forward, swinging his Psimitar round and stabbing it into Ruckus's shoulder. The man subsequently fell unconscious as Cable used his Telepathy through the blade.

"Thanks for the help, sonic screams are a bitch" Wolverine said, slashing Barbarus's shoulder with his claws.

Cable slammed his cybernetic fist into Hair bag's face. He used the same arm to block a fist thrown by Slab. The X-man slapped the bald man across his head before jumping over him. Drawing his plasma pistol, Cable fired two blasts into the mans chest, knocking him to the ground. Wolverine stabbed Hair bag in the chest, then growled as Barbarus grabbed him from behind. He swung his head back, smashing it into Barbarus's nose. Wolverine then broke free and stabbed Barbarus straight in the head. Pulling his claw out, Logan gave Cable a small look before sniffing at the air.

"I smelt someone familiar down here, we need to check this place thoroughly before giving up" Wolverine said.

"We need to be careful" Cable said.

"I know that bub…lets just move along all right"

Cable nodded his head. Right now they needed to remain focused on find the children. Both men broke off into a run, following Wolverine's nose. Occasionally they would run into a Hellfire guard and without hesitation Cable would shoot the man in the head. They ran as fast as they could, searching every inch of Sinister's castle. Wolverine widened his eyes when he looked out of a window; they were in a jungle of some kind. But Cable knew all too well that they were in the savage land. He just hoped that this world's Magneto once used this place as a base. Wolverine and Cable continued to search the castle, occasionally finding one of Sinister's labs.

The man was just as sick here as he was in other worlds. Children were floating in tubes, tubes connected to their brains and spines. Some had new limbs, or multiple eyes; some were even missing body parts completely. Cable pressed his hand against one of the tubes, no thoughts, no dreams. Essentially these children were dead and just left on display. Grinding his teeth together, Cable walked out of the room.

"Found them yet?" Cable asked Wolverine.

"We're getting close, I can smell Rahne, Alex…hell I can pretty much smell everybody that's missing" Wolverine said.

They ran forward, kicking down any door in their way. After their fourth door, both Wolverine and Cable smiled. This place they were in must have been Sinister's main lab. At its centre was an operating table whilst vines and tree bark covered the walls and floor. But that wasn't what caught their attention; it was the figures tied to the walls. Jubilee, Rahne, Danielle, Alex and much to their surprise Shiro Yoshida and Josh Foley. The two X-men nodded to one another and took a step forward. But as soon as they walked into the room, the two men were faced with an unimaginable amount of pressure in their brains. They yelled out as torturous visions ran through their minds. For Logan it was his time in Weapon X, whilst for Cable it was memories of his past. The two men yelled in agony before falling to the floor.

"Well well well, it seems that not even one of the best X-men can overcome a telekinetic field inside his brain, an interesting use of your abilities" Sinister said as he walked out of the shadows.

A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness, ignoring Sinister's compliment.

"And yet you couldn't use this ability on Cable, if not for my own psychic abilities we might have had a fight on our hands" Sinister said, prodding the X-men's heads with his toe. "Now, time to begin some more experiments, I'm curious to see what that healing factor can do"

* * *

The X-men had had enough, these men working for Sinister had invaded their safe haven, wounded their friends. For Lance enough was enough, he touched Kitty's cheek; the girl was cold and barely breathing. He grinded his teeth together, glaring at Harpoon. The mans usual cocky attitude was lost as he felt the ground shake around him. Lance slammed his hands together and suddenly two pillars stuck diagonally out of the ground. The two pillars slammed into Harpoon's chest and back. Everyone heard the sickening crack that was the mans spine. Sauron widened his eyes as a boomerang flew out of the safe house window. It slammed into his neck, knocking him out of the sky. Laura jumped out of the window, landing on her feet perfectly and looked towards the Marauders. She held her hand out, grabbing the boomerang as it returned to her.

"Let me introduce you all to a concept called a trap" She said with a grin. "NOW!!!"

Scalp hunter widened his eyes as a blast flew out of the woods. He rolled to the side, dodging the yellow beam and aiming his gun at the trees. A Native American man jumped out of the trees, wearing a green and brown uniform. He ran to Lance and Kitty's side, dodging the bullets fired by Scalp Hunter. The ground shook, but this time it wasn't from Lance. A man in a white costume burst out of the ground, a red maple leaf emblazoned on his chest and energy surrounding his body. He shot both Feral and Amphibious in the chest, knocking them to the ground.

"You didn't think that I was the only guy from Alpha Flight who offered to help did you?" Sasquatch asked, running at Wild Child.

He slashed at Wild Child, who leapt over the bulky wild man. Landing on the floor, Wild Child dodged a blast from Guardian. But his eyes widened as the safe house doors opened and out came an army of Jamie's, all armed with baseball bats. They yelled as they ran at Wild Child, causing him to scream as they piled on top of him. Sauron got off the floor and took to the air again, this time he'd aim to drain them all completely. Suddenly an ice pillar shot out of the ground, slamming into his chin. He fell to the floor, landing right beside Iceman.

"Damn, I've never pushed my powers like that before…coming back from the dead is tough man" Bobby said before smacking Sauron across the head with an ice club.

Ororo and Hank smiled as they got off the floor like nothing had happened. They ran forward to join the fight.

"BUT HOW!!!" Vertigo yelled at the two X-men, using her powers to disorient them.

Suddenly a green field of energy surrounded her. Shaman floated above the floor with his legs crossed in a meditation pose.

"Its good for protecting people and shutting up super villains" He said.

"Good acting Evan, but a little less swearing next time" Ororo said, using a blast of electricity to knock out Feral.

Jamie walked away from a bloody and clearly unconscious Wild Child, joining the Blob and Toad as they threw rocks at Archangel.

"YOU PATHETIC MUTANTS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!!" Warren yelled.

"Nope just distract you" Toad said with a grin.

Warren raised his brow in confusion, and then he turned around. A man and woman dressed in matching black and silver uniforms fired a blast at his chest, knocking him off his flight pattern. Archangel span around in midair, recovering just enough to remain feet above the ground. Gambit and Rogue picked up a stone each, using the Cajun's powers to knock Archangel out of the sky. The explosion their projectiles created sent Warren rolling across the floor.

"Sorry Warren, but we need to get you help" Scott said.

He fired a blast straight at Warren's head; it was concussive and weak but strong enough to knock Archangel out. Beast jumped upwards, kicking Amphibious so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Don't worry Lance, Michael's an amazing doctor and if he says Kitty will be fine she'll be fine, just make sure you keep those bandages on her" Laura said, patting Lance on the back.

"I don't understand, everything was going to our advantage before" Scalp Hunter grinded his teeth together.

"Xavier told us about your mission just hours before you got here, that gave me enough time to call Alpha Flight and a fake S.H.I.E.L.D jet, leading you into a false sense of security and tiring you out was easy…and besides did you think I only spent time healing the X-men, training is a great way for them to relieve their stress" Laura explained with a grin.

"You and Prism have two choices Scalp hunter, surrender or get your ass kicked" Evan said, popping out a pair of knuckle claws.

Scalp Hunter looked at the situation; this was one battle he couldn't win. He put his guns down and put his hands on his head. Hesitantly, Prism did the same thing.

* * *

Soldier stared at the katana style blade in his hands. His jet moved towards the Savage land, whilst he and X-23 mentally prepared for the danger. X-23 looked at her claws, remembering the way Selene had forced her to cut herself. Though she healed she'd never forget the gruesome images that Selene forced into her mind. The woman had earned no pity from X. Soldier meanwhile was merely considering every possible scenario. He had only a pistol and a sword, that was enough for him to get by.

Suddenly the alarm started blaring, Soldier sheathed the sword and grabbed the controls. He swerved to the side, dodging a flurry of missiles. X-23 growled, looking down at the Hellfire Sam batteries. Looking at his radar, Soldier remained calm as several missiles appeared. Pulling on the controls, Soldier flew upwards, four missiles flying after him. Flying further and further into the air, Soldier then moved the jet to the left and dive bombed towards the jungle below. Locking onto two Sam batteries, Soldier fired his missiles. The Batteries blew up in a cloud of fire, which Soldier flew over. One of the missiles flew into the flames, blowing up whilst the second, third and fourth flew over the cloud. X-23 typed into her computer, scrolling through the jets available weapons. Without hesitation or permission she fired the jets flares.

"You know I was saving those!" Soldier said casually.

"For what?" X-23 asked.

"The other missile being launched at us"

Once again the alarm blared, but this time Soldier didn't make any effort to manoeuvre. He instead accessed the jets eject sequence. Without her permission, Soldier ejected X-23 from the jet. Ejecting soon after, Soldier was thrown further into the air from the shockwave released by the jets explosion. Soldier took note of where X-23 landed and pulled the pin on his parachute. As he flew slowly towards the ground, Soldier looked through his binoculars. He saw a castle and a large army of Hellfire club guards, along with Death Strike, Deadpool, Tessa and a few heavy artillery, mortars, tanks and machine gun posts.

'Damn' Soldier thought as his parachute was caught in the trees.

X-23 walked out of the bushes with her hands above her head. Soldier looked around, showing no surprise as men and women dressed in animal fur and skins walked out of the bushes. They were carrying weapons mad from the trees and stones around them, battle paint spread across their faces and chests. Soldier took note of two figures behind X, a man and a woman. The man had wild blonde hair and like the other men was wearing a loincloth with paint on his cheeks; his companion a beautiful red haired woman wore animal fur across her chest and legs. Around these two (whom Soldier assumed were the leaders) was five sabre tooth tigers.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked.

"You may call me Soldier, the girl is X-23, our friends have been taken by Sinister so we're here to rescue them" Soldier said, getting straight to the point.

"Well, the demon Essex did claim several new victims, your friends are lost to you…you'd best give up and call for another plane"

"I cant do that!"

"Then you will remain intruders in our jungle" The woman said.

Soldier released the straps on his parachute, landing smoothly on his feet. The tribe surrounded him, pointing their spears at his still form.

"The last person we welcomed to this island was Essex, he betrayed us, killed my parents and turned others into his slaves…we will not let that happen again"

* * *

As Alpha Flight moved the Marauders onto the prison trucks, the X-men and Brotherhood watched as Kitty was put on a stretcher and rolled onto the ambulance. Lance stayed by her side. Holding her hand as the paramedics tended to her wounds.

"So you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a therapist?" Mystique asked Laura.

"So you're a terrorist and a school principle?" Laura countered.

"I think its cool yo, she's got an ultra sexy body so she can fuck with your body and your mind" Toad said.

"There's a thought" Rogue sighed in disgust.

"Hey does anyone hear that sound?" Bobby asked.

The X-men looked up and widened their eyes as the clouds cleared, revealing a black jet. It landed just inches from the woods, opening its hatch. Several people walked out off of the ramp, followed by a white and red blur.

"Pietro!" Blob said.

"Wanda my…" But Toad was promptly hexed before he could say another word.

As the Brotherhood reunited, Kurt teleported behind the X-men with Amanda and Jean beside him. The two X-men were dressed in their uniforms whilst Amanda was wearing a vest and a pair of fatigues. Cyclops looked at Jean with wide eyes, they stood their, entranced by the sight of one another before they ran into each others arms. They pressed their lips together, moaning as they ran their hands across one another's bodies.

"Oh god…for a moment I thought I would never see you again…I'm sorry I couldn't fight Frost" Scott said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I did some bad things with Selene…but you saved me Scott, it took a man in a mask to pull me out of that darkness, but it was you who showed me the light"

"He saved us all, he's still saving us…we need to get to where Wolverine and that other guy went" Kurt said.

"Easier said than done" Muttered Gambit.

Just as they contemplated taking a jet, a pink portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Moments later a skeleton was thrown out of the portal. Cautiously walking up to the portal, the X-men stood ready for anything. Cyclops looked down at the skeleton, recognising the Hellfire clothing. This must have been a Hellfire guard that Wolverine and Cable had killed and sent through the portal. Cable told Scott that he had a teleportation device.

"Team, we're going in" Cyclops said.

"Forgive me but I don't exactly like the concept of stepping into the unknown, especially when a skeleton popped out of it" Gambit said.

"Shut up Remy, whatever is on the other side of that portal is where the rest of our friends are, and unknown danger or not we have to take action" Rogue said.

Cyclops nodded his head, the X-men wouldn't waver, and not even the Brotherhood would give up now. It was time for them to finish things with Sinister.

* * *

Logan awoke from his slumber and growled as he saw his hands tied to wall by vines. He tried to pop his claws out, but nothing happened. Looking to his side he saw Cable, he was tied against the wall with another vine digging into his back.

"The leeches I created make their homes in their vines Logan, so long as they are stuck to you your body will remain under my control" Sinister said as he walked out of the shadows.

Cable tried to move his arms, but not even his cybernetic arm would respond to his thoughts anymore. Gradually the other X-men awoke from their forced sleeps. Sinister traced his fingers across each one of the X-men.

"I've got some rather impressive ideas for what I could use with your DNA, especially yours Cable, your probably the most powerful mutant I've had the pleasure of examining next to Jean Grey" Sinister said.

"Go to hell Sinister" Cable growled.

Essex merely smiled as he walked away from the X-men.

"I admit I never once thought of using the X-men to destroy my allies in the club, now that Shaw and his son are out of the way I can focus on my research"

"What are you talking about Essex?" Logan asked with a glare.

"A man came to me suggesting the perfect way to get rid of Sebastian and all those loyal to him…the X-men, have them captured…I never once actually thought that you would be capable of fighting Hellfire's influence…still his plan worked out rather well, Soldier killed Sebastian and he killed Shinobi, claiming all their assets and the influence that came with them, he's gotten everything he's wanted"

"Not everything!" A voice said from the shadows.

Logan's ears twitched whilst Cable widened his eyes. The one who spoke sounded exactly like Cable. Sinister looked into the shadows in confusion, until a pair of giant blades pierced his chest. His mouth opened and his head swung around violently as foam came out of his mouth. Rahne closed her eyes as blood started to run out of Sinister's ears and nose. He let out a horrifying and agonising scream before his body went limp. Whoever stabbed him took no care with the body, ripping Sinister's flesh off in order to retrieve his wrist blade. Cable grinded his teeth together as the true mastermind behind the X-men's kidnapping walked out of the shadows. He wore a red cloak on top of his grey shoulder pads, covering his body was a suit of menacing grey armour, his gauntlets bared two blades on each one. On his head was a grey helmet, with horns of some kind on its sides and back. He stood over Sinister's body, his mouth twisting into what Logan guessed to be a glare aimed at Cable.

"Who is he?" Logan asked, knowing that Cable probably knew most of the villains they were yet to meet.

"He's not from your world, he's from mine" Cable said, narrowing his eyes as the armoured man wiped the blood off his blades. "Stryfe!"

Next Chapter 18: Rebellion!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Chapter 18: Rebellion

Soldier hadn't given up hope yet; these wild men and women all bared a grudge against Sinister and the Hellfire club. They were the army he needed to defeat Essex and saved the X-men. He stayed still as the warriors approached him with their spears in hand.

"You've lost people who are precious to you because of this man?" He asked.

"Both my parents as well as Shanna's were tortured right in front of our eyes by the witch Selene" The blonde haired wild man said.

"Selene has been punished for her crimes, she can spread her influence no longer"

"And does that take away the thousands of my people who have been butchered by Sinister, used as sex slaves by the Hellfire club, what is to stop you from telling the leaders of your world so they can come here and destroy our culture?"

The masked man looked at the ground for a moment before he spoke.

"Nothing…nothing could stop my leaders from finding out about this place whether I tell them or not, just like nothing can stop you from killing me right now, I used to be a man of honour, but now I've crossed more lines than the club…if people really knew about all the bad things I've done in service of my country they would say I'm no better than the club…but now! Now I finally have a chance to do something worth doing, not just saving the people that are being held in Sinister's castle, not just defeating Hellfire's order with ideals but liberating this land of Sinister's reign. Right now I'm planning on going against Sinister's army, you're welcome to join me if you wish, if not you could either kill me now or just let me get killed fighting Sinister" Soldier explained, looking the tribal leader in the eyes as the tigers around him growled.

"They have guns, and mutant powers…alls we have is numbers and determination" The red haired woman said.

Soldier lowered his head, that wasn't enough to make them lay down their lives. But whether this tribe would aid him or not he needed to fight. He still had a mission to complete.

"Your right…there's no sense in all of you getting killed in a fight you probably wont win…even if there's some small hope that you might win, even if your willing to die for your freedom I suppose that's still not enough to rise against evil…the only thing necessary for evil's triumph is inaction from good men…I wont do nothing while Sinister continues to get his way…I wont give up!"

Still they showed hesitance, but this time they lowered their spears and allowed Soldier to walk past.

"What's your name?" Soldier asked the tribe leader.

"Ka-Zar…what of yours stranger?"

"I'm just a Soldier with a job to finish"

With those words Soldier ran into the forest, with X-23 following him. He ran as fast as he could, drawing his sword and pistol. X-23 popped her claws out and growled as the two of them exited the forest. They looked upon the Hellfire guards and mutants guarding the castle and continued their run. X-23 ran in front of Soldier, taking the bullets fired at her by the Hellfire guards. A stray bullet struck Soldier's leg; he stumbled but continued to run forward. The Hellfire guards suddenly widened their eyes as Ka-Zar and his people ran out of the jungle. They had grown tired of running; today they would end the Hellfire club once and for all.

* * *

Scott ran through the portal, followed by the members of the X-men and Brotherhood. As soon as they came through the portal they looked outside the window and widened their eyes as wild men and women were fighting against Hellfire guards. Kurt looked closer into the battle and saw Soldier cutting down one Hellfire guard.

"The guy in the black suit is the one who saved us" Kurt said, pointing at Soldier.

"I know, everybody go and help those people, Jean and I will help Cable and Wolverine" Scott said.

The other X-men and Brotherhood members nodded their heads and rushed into the battle. Nightcrawler grabbed Gambit and Rogue, teleporting outside, kicking Deathstrike across the face. Blob smashed through the wall of the castle, landing on a group of Hellfire guards. Toad leap from the castle, spitting a flurry of slime onto the faces of Hellfire guards. Quicksilver ran down the castle wall; slamming into the Hellfire soldiers, deliver punches and kicks to their faces. Living up to his namesake Cannonball launched himself into the Hellfire soldiers. Tabitha jumped off of the castle, throwing hundreds of explosive marbles. At the same time Storm summoned multiple bolts of lighting, crashing them and the explosives down on the ground, knocking back multiple soldiers. Then she used her wind to slowly float Tabitha to the ground.

"All units, focus your attention on the X-men, once they are out of the fight victory will be ours" Tessa said, shooting one of Ka-Zar's tribesmen in the head.

She drew another pistol, shooting several other tribe members. A man wearing silver samurai armour drew his sword, cutting down two tribesmen. Ka-Zar stabbed a soldier in the chest with his sword.

"ZABU!!" He yelled, signalling the sabre tooth tigers to attack.

The tigers jumped at the soldiers, sinking their teeth into their necks and shoulders. Beast kicked two soldiers across the head, while Spike knocked two more out with a his bone knuckle dusters. Scarlet Witch put her hands together, causing the soldiers guns to jam with her hex bolts. Then Quicksilver ran at them, punching them at a rate faster than eyes could see. Iceman slid down the castle wall alongside Magma. Both elementals blasted the soldiers with their powers, freezing them and burning their hands. Soldier shot two guards in the head, and slashed another across the chest. He widened his eyes as a group of Ka-Zar's tribesmen fell from the sky. Hellfire Guards were riding on top of pterodactyls, shooting at them from above. Storm created a large gust of wind, sending two pterodactyls flying into the forest. Rogue kicked a guard across the head, grabbing Gambit's staff and poking another soldier in the gut. The Cajun then slammed his boot into the mans face.

"GET RID OF THE X-MEN!!" Tessa yelled.

"A little busy here bitch!" Deadpool growled, firing his submachine guns into a group of tribe members.

He fired at Tabitha, who was pushed out of the way by Sam. The two mutants rolled across the floor, hiding behind a rock as Deadpool continued to target them with his guns. Beats kicked two more soldiers across the head before jumping into a group of Hellfire guards in Soldier's way.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Soldier asked.

"Saving our friends!" Beast said before roaring.

Beast swung his arms round, throwing two soldiers across the field. Zabu and his pack of tigers ran across the battlefield, gutting any Hellfire guard that got in their way. But the Silver Samurai swung his sword, creating a wave that sliced several tigers in half. He slashed two more tribesmen across their throats, and then stabbed a woman in the chest. Deathstrike slashed at Kurt, who was easily able to dodge or teleport away from her strikes. He punched her in the face, then teleported behind her and kicked her in the back.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR STANDING IN MY WAY!!!" Yuriko yelled.

"I don't know why your trying to kill Logan but I don't really care, he's my friend and you wont hurt him" Kurt said defiantly.

Swinging his feet round, Kurt kicked Deathstrike across the head, throwing her into the mud. Gambit threw several cards onto the ground, using them as mines for the approaching soldiers. Tessa stood on one of the tanks, cutting down tribesmen with the minigun.

"Fire the cannon!" She ordered.

"But our own men?"

"Are necessary sacrifices" She said strongly.

Soldier stabbed a guard in the stomach with his sword, cursing as his pistol ran out of ammo. He slid across the floor, slicing two more soldiers legs. Jumping to his feet, Soldier ran at the Silver Samurai. The two warriors slammed their blades together, but the Japanese man smirked as he activated his powers. Soldier rolled to the side just in time as the samurai launched a wave at him. He had gotten away unscathed, but his sword had been broken in half. Throwing the pieces of the blade aside, Soldier picked up a hammer left by one of the dead tribesmen. Silver Samurai prepared to fire another wave, but turned his attention to the approaching X-23. She slashed at the samurai, scratching off a piece of his chest armour. He swung his blade round, slashing her across the face. But X-23 easily recovered popping out her feet blades and jumping into the air. She span in midair, cutting the samurai's sword into ribbons.

"You wont kill me!" He said, drawing his smaller dagger.

"SAMURAI!!!" Soldier yelled.

The Silver Samurai swung his head round just as Soldier threw the stone axe. It slammed into the samurai's head, piercing his helmet and skull. X-23 ran to her next opponent whilst Soldier picked up a spear and threw it into the head of a Hellfire guard. Picking up that guard's rifle, he began firing up in the air, shooting down a pterodactyl. Running across the field, Soldier continued to shoot at the tank, drawing its driver's attention.

"FORGET SOLDIER JUST FIRE THE CANNON NOW!!!" Tessa yelled, shooting her pistol at Soldier.

The masked man took cover behind a stone. He grinded his teeth together as Tessa continued to shoot at him. Hopefully Ka-Zar and Shanna were doing a better job on their end. The two lovers cut their way through the Hellfire guards, reaching the castle gate. Magma created a wall of molten rock, using it as a shield for the tribesmen under enemy fire. Iceman widened his eyes as he saw the tank aiming its cannon towards them. Blob growled before he broke off into a run straight at the tank.

"QUICKLY FIRE!!!" Tessa yelled.

The driver fired and the shell slammed into Blob's belly, exploding and sending him crashing to the ground.

"FREDDY! FREDDY ARE YOU OKAY!!" Toad yelled.

"Damn…that'll hurt in the morning!" Blob mumbled.

Running across the field, X-23 jumped at Deathstrike. She slashed the woman's right arm, sending sparks flying onto the floor.

"YOU BITCH! YOUR LIKE THAT GAIJIN!!!" She yelled.

"I AM NOT WOLVERINE!!" X-23 yelled.

"Hold it elf, Remy don't think that's a cat fight you want to be in the middle of" Gambit said as he tugged Kurt's tail.

Kurt looked at the scene, gulping as the two women slashed one another with their claws. If they didn't have healing factors they would have been torn about by one another's vicious slashes.

* * *

Scott and Jean ran through the corridors of Sinister's castle, facing minimal resistance on their way to the lab. In the said lab, Cable glared at Stryfe as he walked across the room, looking at Shiro and Josh. He removed his glove, touching Josh's forehead.

"Well it seems that this version hasn't reached his full potential yet!" Stryfe said, again in a voice that was identical to Cable's.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"I'm saying Foley that you aren't just capable of healing…be prepared for a new look when you really use your abilities" Stryfe said.

"So you were the one pulling the strings?" Logan asked with a growl.

"Yes, I gave Hellfire information on the weaknesses of all the X-men, Spike wasn't all that different from Marrow so he wasn't a problem, the intention was to make the X-men aware of that threat, a threat that would have worked behind the shadows of society, forever using fear to dictate the path of every citizen of this reality…except for the heroes, it sickens me looking at the realities where the heroes never see where the real evil lies, the disgusting nature of the Hellfire club…they talk of a corrupt society, a world of order….but they can never realise that humanity is incapable of order, and that every single member is human as well, flawed, corrupted by deceit, murder, money and sex"

"I don't understand!" Jubilee said.

"Of course you wouldn't, your always blind to the worlds problems…Cable and I have been to many worlds, battling one another, he tries to stop me from doing what is necessary, can you all deny that this whole experience has strengthened your resolve, your bond?" Stryfe asked. "I have seen countless versions of the X-men, sometimes they don't become X-men and fall into darkness, other times they arrogantly go about their daily business doing nothing to help society, that's even more sickening than the ones who become part of Hellfire" Stryfe growled, putting on his glove and squeezing his hand into a fist.

The armoured man sounded truly disgusted and angry about the kind of worlds he had been to. Cable admitted that the paths the different versions of the X-men took too had disturbed him. But he saw realities where X-men became heroes to the public. Stryfe traced his wrist blade across Cable's face.

"You too are corrupt Cable, you can try to hide what you did from them forever, but one day you'll end up in a reality filled with X-men that will judge you for your crime" Stryfe whispered.

"SHUT UP!!" Cable yelled.

Stryfe stepped away from Cable, smiling at the reaction.

"So you're rid of the club, what do you want with us?" Alex asked.

"To see if you can become the heroes this world deserves" Stryfe said.

The man put his hands together and began chanting in a language that not even Wolverine had heard before. Suddenly he thrust his hands forward, creating bolts of lighting that slammed into the X-men.

"I've had you captured, tortured, raped and twisted in ways you never imagined…some of you fell into darkness and hurt your friends, even killed in order to stay alive…. but did you really have to kill in order to defend yourself?" Stryfe asked.

The question tore at Rahne, the taste of the Hellion Catseye's flesh still in her mouth.

"Do you have to kill in order to change the world? Perhaps you could answer that question Cable!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Cable yelled, struggling under the vines grip.

"The test is coming…to see whether they are truly X-men" Stryfe whispered.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Jean and Scott. Stryfe looked at them and huffed before he began walking towards them. Cyclops fired an optic blast into Stryfe's chest, but much to his shock the man wasn't sent flying back. Jean tried to use her telekinesis but something stopped her from using it. Stryfe jumped at Jean and Cyclops, seemingly flying at them. He slammed his fist into the gap between Jean and Scott, sending a crack through the ground and creating a shockwave that threw the two X-men aside.

"JEAN! USE YOUR TK TO RELEASE US!!!" Wolverine yelled.

"YES RELEASE THEM!!" Stryfe yelled.

Jean concentrated hard with her telekinesis, suddenly the vines holding the prisoners began to unwrap themselves and the creatures negating their abilities screamed in pain. Wolverine jumped off of the wall, popping his claws and running at Stryfe. The armoured man rolled across the floor, dodging Wolverine's swipe. He backhanded Wolverine, astonishing him with his strength. With a kick he sent Wolverine skidding across the room. Havok fired a beam at Stryfe, who deflected it with his arm guard, sending the beam flying into Jubilee's chest. Cable ran forward, popping out the Wolverine style claw on his cybernetic arm. Stryfe and Cable clashed their blades together, trying to push one another back. Their blades shattered and the two mutants threw their fists into one another's cheek.

"Cable use your TK" Scott said.

But Cable ignored his father's orders, swinging his cybernetic arm at Stryfe. He easily caught the hand, throwing Cable over his shoulder. Then he slapped Rahne aside and slashed Cyclops's optic beam in half.

"Come on, I know you can all do better than that, show me what your really capable of" Stryfe urged the X-men, brandishing his remaining claw.

* * *

Outside the castle, Ka-Zar and Shanna cut their way through the guards of Sinister's prison. They stole the keys and began to free the tribesmen and women locked in the cells. Deadpool continued to shoot at Sam and Tabitha, both of whom hugged one another as the rock they hid behind began to break apart.

"Ah shit, out of ammo…oh well sword time!" Deadpool said as he reached for his swords.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!" Spike yelled as he and Beast ran at the mercenary.

Beast smacked Deadpool across the head, and Spike kicked his legs. The merc with the mouth fell to the floor, widening his eyes as Spike slammed a spear into the ground just inches from his face.

"You helped those bastards in the club, I want you dead…but X-men don't kill" Spike growled.

Deathstrike threw X-23 to the ground, both fatigue from their bloody dual. Rogue slipped off her gloves and grabbed Deathstrike's cheeks. Her powers took effect, causing the woman to scream as she fell into unconsciousness. Rogue clutched her head, the memories flashing through her mind. She shook them aside for a moment to check on X-23. The girl's wounds were thankfully beginning to heal. In the tank, the Hellfire drivers were already beginning to reload, but suddenly the hatch opened and numerous Madrox dupes jumped inside the tank, grabbing and throwing the soldiers out. Tessa shot the dupes in the head, but kept her attention focused on Soldier's hiding place.

"THE LEAST I CAN DO IS KILL YOU BEFORE THE X-MEN GET ME!! Tessa yelled, jumping off the tank and reloading her pistols.

"You don't have anything to worry about in that regard Tessa, the X-men are stronger characters than you think…they wont kill for something as trivial as revenge" Soldier said, grabbing a grenade from his pocket.

He threw the grenade from his hiding spot. It rolled across the ground, exploding a few feet from Tessa's location. The Hellfire club member scoffed at the attempt, but widened her eyes as Soldier ran through the smoke. He slammed his fist into the woman's nose, throwing her to the floor. Kicking her guns aside, Soldier grabbed the woman's leg as she tried to kick him. He swung her round, throwing her onto the tank. Just as she got up, Madrox clones jumped at her, grabbing her arms, legs and even her hair. They held her tightly, pinning her to the ground.

"Good job Jamie, KURT YOU NEED TO TELEPORT INTO THE CASTLE!!!" Soldier yelled.

"I could probably reach the window" Kurt said.

"Wait, I've got a better idea!" Soldier said, eying the tank's cannon.

Ka-Zar and Shanna ran out of the dungeon, leading their people.

"WE ARE FREE! TAKE THE CASTLE! DESTROY THE EVIL!!" Ka-Zar yelled.

The tribesmen cheered as Iceman turned the castle gate into ice and shattered it with a single touch. They ran through the castle, trashing Sinister's labs and offices. Ka-Zar looked to Soldier and nodded his head, appreciating the help he was given this day.

* * *

Stryfe blocked another blast from Cyclops, the kicked Jean across the head.

"COME ON CYCLOPS ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GET AWAY WITH THAT!!!" Stryfe yelled.

Cyclops fired at the ceiling, brining several bricks down on Stryfe. The armoured man burst through the rubble. Wolverine slashed Stryfe across the back and Jubilee blasted him into the wall. But Stryfe punched both X-men aside and deflected a blast from Havok. He rolled across the floor, kneeing Alex in the gut. Then he threw the boy into Shiro.

"Your getting better, show me some of your real power" Stryfe said.

Jean noticed the vicious scratch across Stryfe's back. He hid his fatigue well, but Jean saw it. She lifted several tables off the floor and sent them flying at Stryfe. But he turned around, slashing the tables in half with his remaining claw. Running forward, Stryfe kneed Jean in the chest, then grabbed her hair and threw her into Scott's arms.

"Come on Scott, you know you want to hit me with everything you've got" Stryfe said.

Cyclops growled as he gripped his visor. He could destroy every cell in Stryfe's body with his full power. But he knew who Stryfe was, and he also knew for a fact what the right thing to do was.

"No!" He said.

"WHAT!!" Stryfe yelled.

"YOU HEARD HIM!!!" Wolverine yelled, slashing Stryfe across the back again.

Stryfe swung round, blocking another slash from Wolverine with his claw. But Wolverine slashed Stryfe across the chest, ripping off some of his armour and skin. The man stepped backwards, coughing out puddles of blood. Wolverine prepared himself for another strike, but sheathed his claws and instead punched the man across the face. Stryfe stepped back again, holding his bleeding jaw and preparing another energy blast. But just as he was about to fire and explosion shook the tower and crumbled a section of the wall. Storm flew through the hole in the tower, lifting the other X-men into the tower with a gust of wind. Kurt then teleported into the room with Soldier. They looked in horror at Sinister's body and then at Stryfe as he weakly limped across the floor.

"This is the guy who manipulated the club, he pushed them into attacking us, then he killed a load of people connected to the club including Shaw's son, he was also one of the mercenaries that attacked the mansion, the one in the hockey mask" Wolverine explained.

"I kept an eye on the Reavers by adopting the identity of Nuke, I knew that Deathstrike would try to kill someone so I requested that Josh Foley participate in the siege, and he did his part perfectly" Stryfe laughed. "So come on boys and girls get it over with…punish me" He said.

The X-men merely looked at Stryfe, ignoring his urges.

"I'm a threat that needs to be stopped…I crossed lines, had the club torture you, betrayed the deepest and darkest secrets of your powers"

"The club tortured us, Frost and her students are in prison awaiting a fair trial free from corruption" Ororo said.

"Yeah, Pierce is also in custody and his company has come under S.H.I.E.L.D's control, all of his crimes will be judged too" Soldier added.

"Dude so we got tortured, we're strong we can deal with it" Bobby said, getting a punch across the arm by Jubilee.

"We don't fight for revenge or petty reasons like fame or money" Jean said.

"We fight to achieve a dream of a world united…. we don't care how long it takes, we'll do it our way by teaching and saving one life at a time" Hank said.

"Shaw was shot, anyone who could take over for him is dead and if someone new comes along so what, we'll bring them down" said Rogue.

"Selene is paying for her crimes, I have everything I need and if that is taken away I shall mourn for what was lost and keep moving forward…. that is the path we have to take in order to avoid falling into darkness" Kurt explained.

"We wont kill you Stryfe because we're better then that, we are heroes, X-men and X-men…"

"X-men don't kill" Cable said with Scott.

Stryfe looked at the X-men with wide eyes, he thought he had them pegged. He thought they were just children easily bent and broken, but these X-men were truly incorruptible, at least for now they were.

"Very well, I guess that means I'm done here" Stryfe said with a smile.

"Wait…Josh heal him!" Soldier said.

Stryfe merely laughed before he stood tall, he smiled at the X-men before disappearing in a flash of light. The X-men stared at where he once stood, having faith that they had seen the end of Stryfe. But for Cable the threat would never end, he knew that Stryfe hadn't just come here to destroy the club and test the X-men. Jean and Scott embraced and the X-men finally sighed in relief. Soldier, Wolverine and Cable both looked at one another and nodded their heads, the Hellfire club was destroyed, Sinister and Shaw were dead, Selene was receiving eternal punishment at the hands of the angels and the X-men were back together again. Cable knew that Sinister probably had some kind of contingency plan and Soldier also suspected that Selene would one day break free from her prison and find a way back to the physical world. But as far as the three men were concerned those were threats that would be overcome another day, right now the X-men were safe. Their mission was finally complete.

Next Final Chapter: Moving on

* * *

That's it, next up the X-men looked towards the future and bid Cable farewell


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

Well it was fun, but like all things the fic has to end, so here it, the final chapter

* * *

The Mission of Hellfire

Final Chapter: Moving on

After exiting the castle, the reunited X-men and Soldier watched as Jean tore the castle to pieces. Ka-Zar pressed his lips against Shanna's, celebrating with his tribe the success of their rebellion. Tabitha kissed a blushing Sam on the cheek, smiling at his embarrassment. They were finally free of the club, and for now old rivalries disappeared. Raven hugged her son and adopted daughter, who embraced her back.

"It's finally over" Bobby whispered.

"What about Stryfe?" Amara asked.

"I have a feeling he won't be bothering us anymore" Wolverine said.

"Jean…this is Nathan, our son from another reality" Scott said awkwardly.

Jean stared at Cable, seeing much of Scott and herself in the mans face. She took a step closer towards him. Then she grabbed Scott's hand and the two X-men wrapped their arms around their son. Cable held them back and though the others didn't see it, Soldier and Wolverine noticed a tear in the mans eye. Ka-Zar and Shanna walked towards the X-men, both intending to thank them for their aid.

"You were the only strangers in our land to ever help us, I am sorry I ever doubted your intentions" Ka-Zar said to the group.

"From this day forward you will all be considered heroes, our tribe will speak of your stories for years to come" Shanna smiled.

"Thanks it was no problem" Roberto said.

"Ye ought to come over to the US" Rahne grinned.

"Although you should probably leave the tigers at home" Gambit added.

Ka-Zar patted Soldier's shoulder and shook his hand.

"Thank you, whoever you are thank you" Ka-Zar said.

"The X-men deserve the thanks" Was Soldier's only response.

As Ka-Zar and his tribe retreated into the jungle, the X-men and Brotherhood gave them one final wave before they looked towards the sky. The Blackbird floated down towards them. Xavier rolled towards the X-men alongside Magneto. While the X-men reunited with Xavier, hugging him and patting his shoulder, Eric hugged his children.

"There were moments when I thought I would never see you again" Eric said.

"No sweat dad…Selene's got nothing on me"

"Shut up Pietro, we would have fallen if not for that man" Wanda said.

"Where is he?" Eric asked.

Xavier finished shaking Hank and Ororo's hands and rolled through the crowd towards Soldier. Eric too approached the man with a solemn look on his face, removing his helmet.

"Thank you!" Both men said.

Soldier widened his eyes; the two enemies now stood side-by-side offering him thanks.

"You saved my students, and countless other strangers…thank you for being the hero these children needed, men like you in this world make it a better place to live in" Xavier said.

"Thank you for saving my children, I am sorry I doubted your intentions at times, from this point forward you have my respect, I am in your debt" Magneto said.

Soldier shook his head "Neither of you owe me anything, life has no price so there's no way you can repay me" Soldier said.

"Dude, how about a lift back?" Bobby asked.

"Indeed, you and Cable will need help in getting back to the mainland" Xavier said.

Soldier nodded his head, looking to Cable. The X-man from another world was still hesitant and Soldier understood why. He turned his back to the group, pressing a few buttons on his arm. A blue portal suddenly appeared and Cable looked back at the group.

"Thank you for all your help Soldier…we couldn't have done it without you" Cable said. "And X-men, be as good as you can be, above all else never compromise, mom, dad…I've got faith that you two will work out" He raised his hand, saluting Soldier before he walked through the portal.

In a flash of light, the portal disappeared and the X-men smiled. Cyclops wrapped his arms around Jean, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"That's our son" He said.

"Yeah, we'll see him again right?" Jean asked.

"You bet we will"

Wolverine shook his head as the two lovers kissed. He had absolute faith that any child they had whether it was a son or a daughter would grow up to be as good as Cable. The X-men and the Brotherhood climbed into the blackbird but before Soldier left, he traded one last look into the jungle.

'Live free and peaceful Ka-Zar…thank you Cable'

* * *

Later the group visited Kitty at the hospital. Lance was by her side, holding her hand; a smile crossed her face as she saw her friends enter. She hugged her friends, savouring the moments they had together. While Xavier and Raven waited outside they smiled as the teens talked to one another about the final battle. They were finally free of the Hellfire Club, none of them were dead and though he was hesitant Josh was welcomed into both groups. Jubilee and Tabitha giggled as Rahne looked at the boy with her hands together. Outside of the hospital, Logan leant against the wall, frowning slightly as Fury walked towards him.

"Xavier and Magneto left without agent Hill's consent, where did you all end up?" Fury asked.

"Maybe you should ask your agent, besides the threat was neutralised, Sinister's dead and Selene, well lets just say she's getting her just deserts, that Shiro guy flew off after the battle and we already handed Deathstrike and Tessa over to you" Logan explained.

"True, but you never did tell us where you went…Magneto's missing, so is X-23 and the Muramasa blade and we can't get a thing from Deathstrike because she's in a coma and as for Soldier, he's gone awol"

"I've got no response to that Fury other than…good for him, now do you really want to ruin the moments that are going on in there, everyone is safe, they're happy and things are gonna go back to normal…so do you really want the hassle of ruining it all?" Logan asked.

Fury thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Give Xavier my regards Logan, I did manage to dig some stuff up about Deathstrike thought…her real names Yuriko Oyama, she was a thief before the Reaver's got her…she was programmed with those memories of you, but I guess you already knew that right?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, Rogue told me all about it, the computer part of her brain keeps telling her that we were lovers, but the human side of her brain contained all her memories of when she was a child, and none of them have any connection to me…my memories of her were fabricated too, she was probably a contingency plan of Weapon X, probably try to distract me with false feelings for her" Wolverine explained.

"And I assume it failed miserably…you know my people are looking for old Weapon X facilities, if we find anything that could kick start your old memories then we'll send it to you"

Logan nodded his head in approval and shook the mans hand. In the month that followed things began to change. The mansion was rebuilt bigger than ever, and Xavier began to recruit more students. Logan built a shack in the woods outside the mansion, where he stayed with X-23 or Laura as she began calling herself took his old room. Ray and Piotr returned to the mansion, free from Sinister's programming and genetic augmentations. But Warren, though he was free from the programming would remain Archangel, no one knew whether his angelic wings would return, but Warren himself was slowly beginning to adapt to his new form. Lance returned to the Brotherhood, but continued to date Kitty. Scott and Jean left the mansion and moved away from Bayville in order to attend a University in New York.

The New Mutants walked through the corridors of the subbasement, all of them talking about their new teacher. They were eager to learn something new from this man. He worked them hard, but he wasn't as hard as Wolverine, and that's what they liked about him. As soon as they opened the door, Magneto floated from the Danger Room control room, his helmet was off and multiple metallic marbles were floating around him.

"All right class, let us begin" the Master of magnetism said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Wanda decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D in order to become like the man who had saved her from Selene. And naturally Pietro followed, the two of them followed Fury through the corridors of the Helicarrier.

"So what's our first mission?" Pietro asked, pulling the collar of his uniform.

"First you're going to learn some patience and respect Agent Maximoff, because you're going to need it for the project your going to be a part of" Fury said.

"Please call us Lensherr Director Fury and forgive my brother, what is this project you speak of?" Wanda asked, adapting to her uniform much better than her brother had.

Fury typed a code onto a doors keypad. The door slid open and the two twins widened their eyes. Lying on an operating table was man wearing a blue and red costume, on top of his chest was a red, black and white shield with a star at its centre. Water dripped from his body while the doctors around him analysed his body.

"We've named it "The Avenger Initiative" Agents Lensherr, meet your leader" Fury said, grinning as he pointed at the unconscious man on the table.

* * *

Back at the Xavier institute, Rogue tapped her foot against the floor impatiently as she awaited the arrival of the new students. Logan was supposed to be helping her today. After another minute of waiting she decided to go to his hut to get him. Walking into the woods, Rogue blinked as she heard laughing coming from the hut. She opened the door; the room was pitch black, though she could just make out Logan sitting with a blonde haired man, his face hidden by the shadows. Both had been drinking beers and were laughing hysterically.

"Logan…what are you doing?" Rogue asked.

Logan took a final sip before looking over at Rogue.

"Just enjoying a drink and talk with a friend…even if he wont give me his real name" Logan muttered.

The stranger pulled his hood up and shook Logan's hand.

"I'd better get going, Logan, Rogue have a good day" He said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey bub, aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked.

"Keep it, I don't need it anymore" The man said before he walked past Rogue.

Rogue turned the light switch on and widened her eyes at what he saw on Logan's table. It was the mask of Soldier, the man who risked his life to save them. Logan smiled as he got up.

"Well, haven't we got some new students to welcome?" Logan asked.

After a moment of confusion Rogue smiled, it seemed that the future could only get better from here on out.

* * *

Their plans had failed, never again would they be able to fight on Hellfire's behalf. And some of the Hellion's, particularly James Proudstar didn't want to. He sat in his cell, sulking bitterly; the only thoughts in his mind were curses of the club. If only he had chosen a different path, he could have been a hero.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU FROST!!!" James yelled, hoping his words would reach Emma.

She too sat in her cell bitterly thinking of the X-men. Already plans of revenge were creeping into her mind. The woman smiled, for this cell wouldn't hold her forever. Her ears then twitched as she heard a strange sound coming from James's cell.

"Who are you?" James asked, looking up at the armoured figure standing over him.

"You may call me Stryfe…tell me James do you want redemption?" The man asked.

"More than anything" said James without any hesitation.

Suddenly the chains binding him shattered and portal opened behind Stryfe.

"That's the right answer James, if you wish to become a hero then take my hand"

Without a moments hesitation, James took the mans hand. Stryfe smiled as he pulled James into the portal.

"Welcome to my X-men Thunderbird!"

The End

Discover Stryfe's plan and more adventures of Cable in the X-men fic The Dream we share.

* * *

Well thats it folks, thanks to all those who reviewed, Anyone who interested in seeing more of Cable just check out my Dream we Share fic. Hope everyone enjoyed the fic, so please review and tell me what you thought of it


End file.
